


Spider-Man: Dark Dynasty

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [17]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Gargoyles (Cartoon), Marvel, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: Three months after Galactus tried to eat Earth, new threats to New York rise to make their presence known and The Avengers are nowhere to be seen.Despite giving up his role as Spider-Man after the death of Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker must find the courage to put the mask on again and save everyone in his home city from threats like Mr. Negative and Regent.
Relationships: Aeon Hill | Uncanny Valley & Jessica Keynes, Anya Sofia Corazon & Miles Morales & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Ava Ayala/Peter Parker, Jessica Drew & Peter Parker, Jessica Keynes & Liiri, Jessica Keynes & Peter Parker, Kaine (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Olympia Hill/Barbara Keynes
Series: Marvel 1616 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue - Negative Side Effects

**XANATRONICS, TWENTY YEARS AGO**

We open with a ten year old asian boy being strapped to a chair in a lab. His parents comfort him, telling him that everything will be alright.

Martin Li: I'm scared.

Martin's Dad: I know, son, but this will help save lives.

Martin's Mom: Hey, no matter what happens, we will always be there for you.

Then the door to the lab opens and Xanatos walks in. Following close behind is Sevarius.

Xanatos: It's time.

Martin's parents hug their son (for the final time) before standing with Xanatos, who looks at Martin.

Xanatos: You're very brave for doing this, young man. What happens tonight will change the world.

Sevarius walks to a table with a huge vial of serum called D-Lite. He puts some of the serum into a needle and heads towards Martin.

Sevarius: Now, my dear boy, do us all a favour and don't squirm. Much.

Sevarius injects the serum into Martin's arm and then heads over to a machine to check his vitals. Everything seems to be the same until the energy build up fully heals Martin's cancer.

Xanatos: Well, Doctor?

Sevarius: Success. The result is amazing. All traces of his disease is fully healed!

As if on cue, the monitor starts beeping rapidly. Black and white energy begin to seep from Martin's body. This makes the boy yell in terror at what's happening. The energy cackles and lets loose a few bolts of black energy in the lab. Martin looks to his parents for comfort. The two adults try to get close to their son but are kept at bay by the unstable black and white energy.

Martin's Dad: Martin, it's fine!

Martin's Mom: Honey, calm down! Please!

Unfortunately, there's nothing Martin can do. He unleashes a ton of unknown energy, that knocks the boy out afterwards, that knocks back Xanatos and Sevarius... and vaporises his parents. After a while, Martin wakes up. The boy has changed into a photo negative version of himself. He notices the straps are destroyed and there's no trace of his parents.

Martin Li: Mom? Dad? Mom?! Dad?! Where are you?!

He gets down and stops after noticing something. The young Martin Li looks at his reflection and the huge shadows on the ground that used to be his parents. All the boy can do is scream and unleash more energy in anguish. Xanatos just stares in horror at what he helped create. He walks over to comfort the poor boy but gets attacked by the boy, who is angered that his parents are dead. All Xanatos can do is hold the boy until he's tired out. David carries him out of the lab. He turns to Sevarius.

Xanatos: Make sure everything in the servers and all traces of this experiment are destroyed.

Sevarius: What?! But can you not see the potential?!

Xanatos responds with a glare before leaving with the now sleeping Martin Li. We cut to black.


	2. Life Without Spider-Man

**SEPTEMBER 2010**

**THREE MONTHS AFTER GALACTUS' ARRIVAL & ** **TEN MONTHS AFTER THE DEATH OF GWEN STACY**

We open with Peter waking up to his alarm clock going off. His mullet is in a complete mess. He shakes his head for a bit to make it less of a mess. After getting washed and changed, he heads downstairs and is greeted by Aunt May.

Peter: Morning, May!

Aunt May: Someone's in a good mood this morning.

Peter: I'm always in a good mood. In fact, I feel great. Oh, I have to go. See you after school.

Aunt May: Okay... Oh wait, Peter, I'll be working overnight tonight. Mr Li is holding a business meeting and needs an extra pair of hands watching over the shelter.

Peter: Okay, how about I come over and help?

Aunt May: I'd appreciate it and so would Martin.

Peter: See you at FEAST, then.

Cue Michael Buble's It's A Beautiful Day playing in the background as Peter gets out his old bike and puts on his helmet. As soon as Peter leaves, May watches him ride his bike down the street in worry. Despite his cheery appearance, she knows that he's still hurting after Gwen's death and the night he had that fight with Ava last December. We follow our former hero in the city. Peter is just a few feet from Midtown High when he notices a billboard about the upcoming mayoral election. It's down to Barbara Keynes and new candidate Augustus Roman, CEO of Empire Unlimited and owner of a new state-of-the-art prison called The Cellar.

Peter: Well, here's hoping your mom wins again, Jess.

He continues on as we fade to Midtown High. Ava arrives after being dropped off by her mom.

Ava: Thanks, Mom.

Angela: Not a problem, Little Cub. Have a good day.

Ava: I'll do my best.

Angela drives off as Ava meets up with Jess and Aeon.

Jess: Ava!

Ava: Jess. Aeon, you go here now?

Aeon: Affirmative, Ava. My mom thought it would be a good idea to go to school with you guys.

Ava: Is Olympia..?

Jess: Better than what she was last month but she's still banged up after the fight with Doom.

Ava: And your mom?

Jess: She still visits but that takes time away from her campaign. It stresses her out despite her not admitting it.

Ava: Yeah, my mom and Elisa are getting heat from prick that's running for DA.

Jess: Lemme guess, Sam Bullit?

Ava: Yeah, actually.

Jess: The guy's a racist scumbag. Why anyone would elect him is beyond me.

Aeon: Yet he is winning the polls right now with very little opposition.

Jess: Due to him roughing up the competition. Bastard.

Cue Peter arriving and setting his bike in the bike lock. He removes his helmet and carts it under his arm. He notices Ava and the others staring at him.

Peter: Hey, guys. Ready for today?

Ava: Maybe.

Jess: No.

Aeon: Yes.

Peter: Uh, UV, what are you doing here?

Aeon: I go here now.

Peter: Oh. That's cool. Good to have you.

Aeon: Thank you, Peter.

Peter: Right. I should head on in. Talk to you guys later.

He heads on in while Jess shakes her head.

Jess: I still hate his mullet. Next he'll put some of it into a ponytail.

Ava: Hey...

Jess: C'mon, Ava, don't tell me you're okay with it.

Ava: He wants to have his hair like that? I say let him. Besides, it's not that bad.

Jess: *sighs* You are hopeless when it comes to talks about Peter. You know that, right?

Ava: ... Right. I'm not a fan of his bike. Or his other decisions with his life.

Jess: That's the spirit. Now, all we need is you two-.

Ava: Jess...

Inside, Peter sets his bike helmet in his locker and gets out his science text books. He locks up and is approached by Principal Davies.

Principal Davies: Ah, Peter, just the man I wanted to see. Can I speak with you in my office, please?

Peter: Uh, sure.

They walk towards the office, while Ava and the others watch nervously. Inside, Davies sits and gives Peter permission to sit in the chair in front of the massive desk.

Peter: Is something wrong, Sir?

Principal Davies: No, son, it's nothing too serious. At least, that's what I'm hoping for. Listen, Peter, the reason for you being here is because students from Collège Françoise Dupont in France will be coming over for a week on a learning experience and, if you're not too busy, you could...

Peter: Watch over them or something?

Principal Davies: Exactly. What do you think? Yay or nay?

Peter: Well, luckily, my schedule is clear. Wait, Collège Françoise Dupont? Did they say which class would be coming?

Principal Davies: Hmm... If I recall, their headmaster mentioned that the teacher in charge is a woman named Bustier.

Peter: I know a few students in that one.

Principal Davies: Even better. I knew you were the right man for the job. They'll be arriving on Monday. Make them feel welcome.

Peter: Yeah... I mean yes, sir.

Davies lets Peter head on to class. Peter walks in and apologises for being late to Mr Warren. He sits with Ava in the science lab, who gives him a concerned look.

Ava: What did Principal Davies want?

Peter: Told me Mari's class is coming over for a week and wanted me to be their guide.

Ava: Hey, you sure you're up to it?

Peter: No, but I can hardly say no.

Ava: Well, you did say no to being-. [realises what she almost said] Nevermind.

Peter: Three months. We managed three months of you not mentioning Spider-Man.

Ava: Sorry, it was just slipping out.

???: Ahem!

They both look to see Mr Warren, who is looking at them with his arms crossed.

Mr Warren: Am I interrupting your chitchat? Or do I need to separate you two again?

Peter, Ava, and Jess: No!

Everybody looks at Jess in confusion.

Jess: Sorry.

Peter: *clears his throat* No, sir. It won't happen again.

Mr Warren: Glad to hear that, Peter. Now, we will be talking about mutations and quite possibly Mutants.

We fade to Xanatos looking out his office window, deep in thought while a Daily Bugle News Report is on the telly.

Jameson: _**Despite that, nobody knows where The Avengers have disappeared to. One can only hope they aren't dead after reforming under Captain America's leadership. In other news, it's almost ten months since the last sighting of Spider-Man. New York's hero disappeared after his final battle against The Goblin that tooks the lives of both Norman Osborne and a young girl called Gwen Stacy-.**_

Xanatos turns off the TV and sits down at his desk. He remembers his last conversation with Peter one week after Gwen's death.

Peter: I told you that I'm not putting the mask on again!

Xanatos: Peter-.

Peter: She's dead, David! She's only dead because of me and my damn powers!!!

Xanatos: You and I both know that's not true! It was Osborne that killed Gwen!

Peter: If it wasn't for Osborne and that damn spider, she'd still be alive right now! Her, Captain Stacy, and Uncle Ben! 

Xanatos: And how many people would be dead if you didn't get bitten by that spider, huh?! You tell me that, Peter!

Peter: I... I don't know... David, I just can't do it anymore and I just want to try to live a normal life again. Please.

Xanatos: ... *sigh* Okay, Peter. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?

Peter: Thank you, and I will.

David snaps back to reality as he hears the door of his office opening and in walks Augustus Roman. Augustus is a tall Half-Afircan American man and wears a black and red business suit.

Augustus: Ah, David Xanatos! A pleasure to finally meet you.

Xanatos: Likewise, Mr Roman.

Augustus: Please, call me Augustus. Or Augie if you prefer nicknames, Dave.

Xanatos: Okay, Augustus, how can I help you?

Augustus: Oh, nothing too important. I assure you of that. It just I'm thinking of holding a fund raiser

Xanatos: Really? And I take it you'd like me to support your campaign?

Augustus: Unless Mayor Keynes has already asked you-.

Xanatos: I haven't seen or spoken to Barb since that whole Galactus fiasco back in June. I'm sure she's keeping well. But I'm still a strong supporter of Barb's and will have to decline your offer. I'm sorry, Augustus.

Augustus: Don't worry about a thing. Oh, one more thing. I was wondering if you could allow me to borrow one of your employees to test the systems of my prison. I trust my scientists but I'd like a second opinion and who better than someone that works for David Xanatos.

Xanatos: Hmm... Y'know, I think I might know just the person.

We cut to the end of the school day. A limo pulls up in front of Peter and a door opens. A tall woman steps out and greets Peter. Ava and the others watch with suspision.

Ava: Who's that?

Aeon: Scanning... Shannon Stillwell. She works for Augustus Roman at Empire Unlimited. Threat level 0.

Jess: Think we should tail them?

Ava: If Peter needs help, he'll let us know.

Cue Peter looking over to them and giving them the thumbs up.

Ava: Good news, he doesn't need help.

Angela arrives and honks her car horn at Ava.

Ava: That's my ride, girls. See you later.

Aeon: Bye.

Ava gets in the police car and it drives off in the opposite direction of Stillwell's limo. Jess is still suspisious.

Jess: We're following Peter.

Aeon: But Ava said-.

Jess: I know. I just want to be sure it isn't a trap. C'mon.

They run into an alleyway.

Jess: Liiri, Wings Of Liberty!

Cue Uncanny Valley and Eagle flying out of the alleyway and flying after Peter. At Empire Unlimited, Peter walks nervously towards the front door and is greeted by a familiar face in the form of...

Spencer Smythe: Hello, Mr Parker.

Peter: No way...

Spencer Smythe: I'm sorry?

Peter: I mean, you're Spencer Smythe!

Spencer Smythe: Yes..?

Peter: Your work in robotics and biology was inspiring! I read your paper at least five times.

Spencer Smythe: Oh, thank you.

Just then, Augustus Roman exits the elevator.

Augustus: Ah, the famous Peter Parker. A pleasure to meet you.

Peter: It's nice to meet you too, Mr Roman. Why am I here?

Augustus: Shannon never told you? Oh, that woman sometimes...

Peter: No, I didn't mean-.

Augustus: Relax, Peter. The reason you're here is because I need your help with something. What do you know about The Cellar?

Peter: Only what I hear on the news.

Augustus: Well, there are a few bugs in the system that need sorting and your boss Mr Xanatos suggested you take a look.

Peter: I'm honoured but I'm hardly qualified to-. Hell, I'm not even qualified to do anything yet.

Augustus: Oh, I know but David said you were the right man for the job. Spencer, would you show Peter to the main servers please?

Spencer: Of course, Mr Roman. Right this way.

As Peter is shown down a flight of stairs leading underground, we pan over to Jess and UV watching everything via UV hacking the CCTV feed. Jess is just confused.

Uncanny Valley: Nothing seems out of the ordinary, Jess. I think you're worrying over nothing.

Eagle: Maybe, Sis, but something just feels off about Roman.

Uncanny Valley: Is it to do with the campaign?

Eagle: No, I just can't explain it. Since I was a kid, I just think certain things about people. The nice ones seem like great people but they're really sickos behind closed doors, for example. Get what I mean?

Uncanny Valley: In other words, you think there's something fishy about Augustus Roman.

Eagle: Yeah.

Uncanny Valley: Should I call The Avengers?

Eagle: No, don't bother them with this. It may be nothing. C'mon, let's head home.

They both fly away for home. In the main server, Peter types very quickly to find any holes in the main system of The Cellar and finds a couple of small errors in thesecurity system. Roman walks in and sees Peter at work.

Augustus: Impressive.

Peter: You should've seen me when my DVD player broke three years ago, when I invented The ECHO Satellite last year, and helped make the cure for The Lizard.

Augustus: Quite the resume, Peter. Ever thought about working for me instead of David?

Peter: Thank you but... David's a friend of the family and it would feel like a betrayal if I did work for you. Not to mention, I'm still a sixteen year old kid in high school.

Augustus: Shame. I could use someone with your talents.

The console beeps and Peter begins typing in new commands. He notices the record of every villain in the cellar, from Trapster to Stegron The Dinosaur Man.

Peter: Whoa, how many of these guys are locked up in here?

Augustus: About half of the villain community. You can thank heroes like The Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Spider-Man.

Peter stops typing when he hears that last word. His hands start shaking and his breathing gets a bit heavier. Roman notices the change and decides to probe the boy with a question.

Augustus: Tell me, Peter, what are your thoughts on superhumans? In general, I mean. If you don't mind me asking.

Peter: I have no real answer. I think they do a good job but...

Augustus takes note of Peter's expression and the hurt the boy is trying to hide.

Augustus: I know that look all to well. You lost someone in a superhero fight, didn't you?

Peter: I lost lots of people due to a hero. My uncle, my girlfriend... *breathing shakely* Others who's lives got ruined by the same hero who failed to stop villains.

Augustus places a reassuring hand on Peter's shoulder.

Augustus: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that question.

Peter: *sigh* I'm fine, sir. You just wanted my opinion, right?

Augustus: I did. Thank you.

Augustus heads for the door until...

Peter: Mr Roman, did you lose someone?

Augustus looks back at the young boy and sighs.

Augustus: I lost everyone, Peter.

A tear runs down Roman's face.

Augustus: I'm sorry, Peter, it's not something I'd like to talk about. You can let Spencer know when you're finished and Shannon can take you wherever you want to go. Good night.

Peter: Good night. And Mr Roman? I'm sorry for your loss.

Augustus: Thank you. I'm sorry for yours as well.

With that said, Augustus walks out of the room and leaves Peter by himself. We fade to an old warehouse where a group of thugs wearing ancient yokai masks stand in the centre waiting for someone. These are The Inner Demons, a new criminal gang that recently emerged. Soon, they are joined by their boss. A grown up Martin Li, secretly known as...

Mr Negative: It is time, my demons. Soon Xanatos will pay for what he has done to me and others in this accursed city when we burn it to the ground!

The Inner Demons cheer at their boss' announcement as we fade to black.


	3. Cloak And Dagger

We open this mild Saturday afternoon with Peter walking down the street. He keeps his thoughts to himself, said thoughts are mostly about his time with Gwen, her death, and Roman's prodding from yesterday afternoon. He shakes his head not wishing to dwell on it any longer, making him bump into a British woman and causing everything in her bag to scatter on the footpath. The woman in question has long raven hair, emerald eyes, lightly tanned skin, and is twenty-two years old. This is Jessica Drew.

Jessica: Oh, sorry about that.

Peter: No, it's my fault. I didn't pay attention to where I was going. Here, let me get that for you.

Jessica: Thank you.

Peter: You new around here?

Jessica: Oh, definitely. I just moved here for an assignment for The Daily Mirror about Martin Li.

Peter: The guy in charge of FEAST? My aunt works at the main shelter and I'm heading there now. Want me to show you where it is?

Jessica: Oh, thank you but I wouldn't want to-.

Peter: It's not a problem. Besides, 'd rather make up for trying to walk through you a few seconds ago.

Jessica is slightly taken aback by this gesture.

Jessica: Thank you.

Peter: No problem.

Jessica: So, who am I thanking exactly?

Peter: Oh, Peter. Peter Parker.

Jessica: Jessica Drew.

As they walk down the street, we fade to Ava on patrol with Jess and UV. Let's just say Ava is taking the news about their escapades the previous night really well.

White Tiger: I can not believe you, Jess!

Eagle: Look, how many times do I have to say sorry?

Uncanny Valley: I tried to get her to leave it alone but you know how she gets.

Eagle: Oh thanks, Sis(!)

White Tiger: Not the point. What'd you find out, anyway?

Uncanny Valley: Mr Roman is a nice enough man. Very polite.

Eagle: It could be a front for all we know.

White Tiger: Anything else, UV?

Uncanny Valley: Nothing suspious and, much like Peter for the past ten months, Mr Roman is mourning someone he knows.

White Tiger: Wait, Peter's mourning?

Uncanny Valley: Yeah, did you not notice?

White Tiger: What? No, Peter said-.

Eagle: We've been paying close attention, Ava. That boy is still hurting after Gwen died, even though he won't admit it.

White Tiger sighs a little in concern.

Eagle: No, I know that look. Remember the last time you two talked about that night?

White Tiger: How could I forget? I still have the bruises. Look, Jess, I promise not to push him too far this time.

Eagle: Need me to go with you?

White Tiger: I think I can handle it. Nice to know you've got my back.

Eagle: Yeah, And I've also got his. Just try not to leave any lipstick marks on his mouth this time.

White Tiger: [death glare] I hate you.

Eagle: No, you don't.

Ava takes her leave and heads for Peter's home. UV looks down the street and something catches her attention.

Uncanny Valley: Um, who are those two?

Jess look down to see two weird individuals rushing across the street. One is wearing a long black cloak that seems like it contains an endless void underneath, and the other is a glowing blonde haired girl in a white suit with a glowing crescent moon around her right eye. They are Cloak and Dagger (their appearances based on their Earth-1610 counterparts with a hint of their MCU counterparts for good measure). Dagger forms small daggers in the hands and throws them at an unseen enemy while Cloak fires long black tendrils at their unseen attackers.

Eagle: Could be trouble. Let's go.

Uncanny Valley: Should I contact The Avengers?

Eagle: We are The Avengers, Sis. Now come on!

They both glide down and land in front of the two super powered individuals. Cloak and Dagger jump in shock.

Eagle: Hey there. We're The Avengers. Need a hand?

Uncanny Valley: Uh, Eagle?

Eagle looks to see the people after Cloak and Dagger. It's The Inner Demons, and they are backed up by The Enforcers.

Montana: Stand aside, girls, and we can all head home without a single scratch.

Eagle: Howdy, Montana, I reckon that I can't let that slide.

Montana: Figures. Ox and Fancy Dan, deal with these pests! Demons, with me!

Ox charges at our heroes but UV catches the huge guy's fists before they can hurt anyone. UV pushes him back with her strength and tackles him into the ground. Eagle tries to hit/kick Fancy Dan but the dude is just too fast now that he's under Mr Negative's influence. Cloak and Dagger hold their own with The Inner Demons for a bit before Dagger gets her neck caught up in Montana's lasso.

Dagger: Cloak!

Montana: Now, you're both gonna come quietly and without hassle, ya hear?

Cloak: Stay away from her!

Montana: Boy, I'd choose my next move wisey if I were you.

Eagle throws the fight with Fancy Dan and runs over towards Cloak and Dagger. She leaps into the air and kicks Montana in the face. She follows up by striking each Inner Demon with the blunt part of her kusarigama. She then pulls out a feather once UV is near her.

Eagle: Liberation!

Eagle throws a feather that hits Cloak.

Eagle: _Cloak, I'm expanding the potential of your powers to get us out of this fight. Trust me, please._

Cloak's power engulfs Dagger, Eagle, and UV. All four heroes teleport to the far side of Manhattan, much to the annoyance of Montana. Eagle sighs in relief once they are safe in Chinatown.

Eagle: Cool down!

Cloak returns to normal. Cloak and Dagger get into a stance, ready to fight Eagle and UV. UV slowly walks over with her palms open and raised in the air.

Uncanny Valley: Hey, it's okay, we're on your side.

Cloak: They said the same thing, and tried to force us into going with them.

Dagger: Cloak, calm down.

Cloak: Sorry, Dagger, but we can't trust them or anyone. These two could just be pretending to be Avengers for all we know.

Uncanny Valley: I assure you that we are telling the truth, Tyronne Johnson.

Cloak: [surprised] You know who I am?

Uncanny Valley: Yes, I have scanned your DNA and the DNA of your friend, Tandy Bowen.

Eagle: Wait, Tandy Bowen? Midtown's student president?

Dagger: You know me?

Eagle: Yeah, we hung out once or twice but you were declared dead after the night of The Fall Formal.

Dagger disappates her daggers and stands at ease.

Dagger: Okay, how do I know you aren't working for them guys in the masks?

Eagle: Really, a girl wearing a onesie working for rejects for some samurai game?

Dagger: Fair point.

Cloak: Dagger...

Dagger: They haven't attacked us or threatened us, Cloak. Perhaps we hear them out and maybe they can help us in return?

Eagle: You have my word.

Uncanny Valley: And mine.

Dagger and Cloak exchange a nod before standing down. We fade to The FEAST Homeless Shelter in Chinatown. Peter and Jessica walk inside. The building is filled with a few workers and three dozen homeless people.

Jessica: Wow...

Peter: Yeah, I said the same thing when I first checked the place out. Still, it's hard to see many people in here.

Jessica: Can I ask why you help out?

Peter: Honestly, it's what my family would do. Help out our fellow man however we can. What about you?

Jessica: I never knew my parents that well. All I have is a picture.

Peter: I'm sorry.

Jessica: Don't worry about it.

Aunt May: Peter, good to see you!

Aunt May walks up and hugs her nephew.

Peter: Hey, Aunt May.

Aunt May: And who's this young lady?

Peter: This is Jessica Drew, a reporter for The Daily Mirror in London.

Aunt May: Really? You come all the way from The UK just to visit?

Jessica: Yes. Well, I'm visiting Mr Li to be exact. Is he in?

Aunt May: I haven't seen Martin all day, Miss Drew.

Jessica: Oh, that's fine. I don't want to take away your time.

Aunt May: Nonsense. What would you like to know?

We cut to Mr Negative walking down a dark alleyway. He stops near a dumpster... and slices it open with his charged up jian. Rats scurry across the alleyway and Mr Negative transforms into Martin Li.

Martin: Do you plan on keeping me waiting, Ms. Amara?

Stepping out of the shadows is none other than Di Amara.

Di: On the contrary, Martin.

Martin: Your test subjects escaped, I hear.

Di: Please, I can have them tracked down before you can say Chinese New Year. Speaking of which, nice display of power. That dumpster proved no match for your power.

Martin: Do not mock me, Woman. I broke you out so you can help me bring down Xanatos for everything he's done to me and yet you lost two valuable assets to our plan.

Di: I know and I apologise. If it makes you feel any better, I might've allowed them to escape.

Martin: You what?!

Di: They were going to break out eventually with their gifts and I know for a fact they will seek help in bringing me and our partnership down. Trust me, Martin. I have it all under control and they will be ours again by tomorrow evening.

Martin: Very well, Diana. I have to return to my other job.

Di: Ah, helping the homeless. How noble of you.

Martin: Just do your part.

Di: I will, once you retrieve my ingredients on Tuesday.

They part ways as we fade back to FEAST. Jessica exchanges a hug with May as they head out of May's office.

Jessica: I cannot thank you enough for this, May. My bosses will be glad to hear about all the good you and Martin have done.

May: Not a problem, Miss Drew.

Jessica: And thank you, Peter. I hope we bump into each other again.

Peter: Hopefully with me looking where I'm going next time.

Jessica laughs at that and exchanges a handshake with the boy. Jessica then leaves the shelter. Peter notices May watching the twenty-two year old woman walk out the door.

Peter: May, is something up?

Aunt May: No, I just... I get the feeling I've met that Jessica girl before.

Peter: Maybe you knew her folks back in the day.

Aunt May: Maybe. Anyway, can you help out with the coffee? The beans for the machine are in the back.

Peter: Right.

Peter walks outside the back of the building... and is greeted by Ava.

Peter: Ava, what's up?

Ava: Just wanted to check up on you and see how things at FEAST were going.

Peter: Great, and I'm fine too.

Ava: We both know that last bit ain't true.

Peter: *sigh* UV...

Ava: Don't blame her for being able to see through your act. What is up?

Peter: I... don't feel like talking about it.

Ava: Peter, we all miss her but you can't-.

Peter: What, keep thinking about her? Ava, how can I just forget Gwen after what I did?

Ava: Osborne killed Gwen, not you.

Peter: I... I can't deal with this. I'm going back in-.

Ava grabs his hand before he opens the back door leading inside the shelter.

Ava: You can tell me and I swear not to tell anyone. I said I would be there for you and I meant it. Please, Peter.

Peter: Despite what you guys and Mari from that other earth said, I'm still... God, I just don't know what to do.

Ava, not wanting to see Peter suffer, decides to tell him about her talk with Gwen and the letter.

Ava: Peter, there's something I need to say to you about Gwen. We had a talk and I...

Ava gets distracted by the arrival of Martin Li. She quickly takes a step back from Peter, who notices Martin approaching.

Martin: Is everything okay, Peter?

Peter: Yeah, Martin, we were just having a little chat about next week's subjects at school. Right, Ava?

Ava: Oh yeah, Peter is really struggling with Shakespeare.

Martin: Shakespeare, huh? Never took you as a fan, Peter.

Peter: Oh, I can't get enough of it. Especially A Midsummer Night's Dream. Loved every second of that one.

Martin: I'm more of a Hamlet fan, myself. Well, I won't keep you both any longer. See you inside, Peter.

Peter: Yes, Mr Li.

Martin: Lovely meeting you, Ava.

Ava: You too, sir.

Once Martin heads inside, Peter glares at Ava and lets out a deep sigh.

Peter: Shakespeare? That's the best you could think of?

Ava: Hey, you put me under pressure!

Peter: I did no such thing!

Ava: Yes, you did!

Peter: Y'know what, Ava?

Ava: What?

Peter: You're just... Ugh!

Ava: Oh, and you're not?

Eagle: Oh, will you two just kiss already?! We all know you want to!

Peter & Ava: AAAGH!!!

Eagle: Hey, Ava, we got a possible lead on a new gang in town. We were gonna let your mom know but decided to pick you up first. Hey, Pete, how are you tonight?

Peter: Fine, Jess.

Eagle: Did she propose yet?

Ava: [chasing after Jess] I. Will. End. You!

Peter: Hey, Ava, what was that thing you wanted to tell me?

Ava: Um, it can wait. It's nothing too important. See you later.

The two girls leave the area. Peter shakes his head at them before heading inside. He almost walks into Martin Li.

Martin: Oh, sorry.

Peter: Is everything alright, Martin?

Martin: Yes, Peter, everything's fine. What about you and that girl?

Peter: Oh, we're good. Just glad she reminded me we had a small test on Shakespeare on Monday.

Martin: Are you and her together or anything?

Peter: What? No, we are just friends. Why does everyone say that about us?

Martin: I see. I do need your help with something though. Tomorrow is the second year anniversary of May's employment here and I wanted to give her something as a way of saying thank you for her dedication.

Peter: Oh. Um, have you thought about-?

Martin: Yes, and I have someone bringing it overseas. Think you could keep your aunt occupied until the surprise tomorrow?

Peter: Uh, sure.

Martin: Thank you, son. 

They both walk into the main building as we fade to Jessica spying up on a roof and locates Martin with Peter. She is wearing her Spider-Woman suit (the All-New, All Different one) and pulls out her phone.

Spider-Woman: HQ, this is Agent Drew. I have found the target. Orders? ... Understood. Agent Drew out.

She hangs up as we cut to black.


	4. The Inner Demons

**ONE YEAR AGO**

We open with Tyrone Johnson standing outside a fancy mansion in a tux he's renting. The front door opens and Tandy Bowen steps out wearing a white dress and a pearl necklace.

Tyrone: Ready for tonight?

Tandy: Are you?

They both laugh and head over to the Bowen family limo. On the highway into Manhattan, Ty nervously taps his feet that Tandy notices.

Tandy: Hey, you okay?

Tyrone: Yeah, it's just... Won't it be weird you showing up with a guy from Forest Hills High School?

Tandy: Ty, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Midtown. Well, except for Flash maybe but the guy's an ass.

Tyrone: Oh, just one guy?

Tandy:Yup. And his friends. Maybe Peter too.

Tyrone: Peter?

Tandy: Our resident science geek and, if I'm honest, he's well ripped.

Tyrone: So, a group of jocks and a nerd? I'm doomed.

Tandy: *laughing* Relax, Ty, it'll be fine. Besides, after this, we have one more year of school and we can do whatever we want.

Tyrone: Have to say, that sounds nice.

Tandy: Exact-.

Suddenly, a car slams into the side of the limo and everything smash cuts to white. We slowly fade to the sound of whispered voices as Tyrone slowly wakes up. He's groggy but he can make out that the person in charge is a woman. To make matters worse, it's Di Amara. On the table next to him is Tandy.

Tyrone: Tandy?

Di: Oh good, one of you finally woke up.

Tyrone: What's going on? Where am I?

Di: Oh, that's nothing to be concerned about, my little friend. Doctor, I have some new subjects for you.

Stepping out of the shadows is none other than Sevarius, now known as...

Jackal: Excellent, milady. Now, let's test out an old formula of mine and see the relusts this time.

We fade to...

**PRESENT DAY**

We see Roman sitting at his desk in thought before he hears someone knocking at the door.

Augustus: Enter.

Stepping in is a mid fifties man, who bares an uncanny resemblance to Vizzini from The Princess Bride. This is Sam Bullit.

Augustus: Ah, Mr Bullit. How can I help you?

Bullit: Mr Roman, the man that has most of my clients behind bars.

Augustus: Please, Mr Bullit, I do not believe in cages. It's very old fashioned.

Bullit: And yet you have men inside cages.

Augustus: The men you speak of are nothing more than a stain on our society and I wish to keep them there.

Bullit: Nothing more than hogwash. They were not seen as villains until heroes first appeared.

Augustus: On that, we can agree. What do you want?

Bullit: Simple, my good man. I have secured the release of some of these people after a court hearing about granting paroles to these criminals that wish to turn over a new leaf.

Augustus: Really? Which criminals are we talking about?

Bullit: Max Dillon, Quentin Beck, and Kateri Desernto.

Augustus: Electro, Mysterio, and Coldheart. Interesting picks for someone like yourself.

Bullit: Please, I am not easily flattered like some other attourney you may know. I do my job and I get results.

Augustus: Can't argue with a man like that. Very well, they shall be released imediately.

Bullit: Thank you, Mr Roman. I hope we can work together once you win your mayoral campaign and finally let this city be rid of Keynes.

Augustus: No comment.

They shake hands as we fade to NYPD HQ. Angela is smoking on the rooftop and looking over the city.

White Tiger: I thought you quit smoking, Mom.

Angela: Only said it to keep the guys and you off my back, Little Cub.

Eagle: Little Cub?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *INHALE* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

White Tiger: Mom, as you can see, I have brought my friends to work.

Uncanny Valley: Hello again, Captain del Toro.

Angela: UV. Miss Keynes, would you keep the noise down a bit?

Eagle: Ooooohohohohohohohohohoho! Hoooooooooo! I'm sorry, Ma'am. That was just... I needed that.

White Tiger: Mom, can I kill her if you promise to hide the body?

Angela: Not a chance.

White Tiger: Ugh!

Eagle: Aw, Little Cub not getting what she wants? That's soooooo sad.

White Tiger: You have five seconds to start running before-.

Angela: Ahem! What is it you guys need help with?

White Tiger: Right. Mom, remember the car crash from last year involving two older students from Midtown and Forest Hills?

Angela: Yeah, it was a hit and run. The kids were declared dead.

Cloak: Well...

Dagger: We are very much alive, Madam.

Angela: No way. How..?

Eagle: We met them a few minutes ago during a fight with The Enforcers.

Angela: Yeah, we managed to nab a couple of their hired help. It is weird them working for somebody other than The Silvermane Family and I don't think it's Count Nefaria we're dealing with this time.

White Tiger: You were already on the case, weren't you?

Angela: Yup, start of the month. Would've had another lead if I wasn't held back by Bullit and his shit.

Eagle: Man, I really hate the guy the more I hear his name.

Angela: Well, let's move on. You kids were right to come here. This is the best lead I've gotten all month. Tyrone and Tandy, do you remember where you were being held beforehand? Any warehouse, lab, anything?

Cloak: All I remember was waking up in a lab run by some blonde woman and a guy that looked like a dog.

Dagger: I woke up after being injected with some weird serum and I think I remember hearing the sound of seagulls.

Angela: The docks. Well, that narrows down my search. Think you guys could remember if we went there?

Cloak and Dagger nod.

Angela: I'll get my gun and coat.

Uncanny Valley: I'm not sure that's wise.

Ava, hearing that, shakes her head quickly at UV.

Angela: Thanks for the concern but I'm not letting you kids go after my guy alone. Besides, I coould use the change of scenery.

White Tiger: Should we not get other officers, like Jeff or Bluestone?

Eagle: It's a single warehouse filled with goons and Lord knows who else. I think we can handle it, especially with your mom covering our six.

White Tiger: Okay, Jess, what's the game plan? I mean, besides not calling The Avengers or Fantastic Four.

Eagle: We haven't gotten anything from those guys for the last fortnight, meaning they're probably dealing with another world ending threat like Galactus. Besides, I might one or two ideas.

We fade to Peter finishing up work in his lab and heading for home. He notices Anya slouching over her desk.

Peter: Hey, Anya, is everything okay?

Anya: Hmm... Oh hey, Peter. Yeah, just resting my eyes a bit. Nothing too serious.

Peter: Anything you need help with?

Anya: Thanks but I've got it under control.

Cue a few sparks flying out of her invention, making Anya jump back a bit. Peter decides to step in.

Peter: Looks like your using a bit too much power for whatever this is.

Anya: It's... nothing important.

Peter: Lower the energy output by 20%.

Anya types in the commands on her computer and the power in the small device stabilises. Peter does a tada pose.

Anya: Not bad, Mr Parker.

Peter: Thank you, Miss Corazon. That should be ready for use now. I'll let you get back to it, then.

Peter heads for the door.

Anya: Hey, uh, Peter?

He stops.

Anya: Thank you. And this dodad? I was making it as a gift for my uncle for his work.

Peter: That's cool. I promise not to tell David.

Anya: Thanks. I mean it this time.

Peter smiles and nods before heading out of her lab. We fade to the docks and two members of The Inner Demons guard a warehouse. Up on the roof, Ava and the others look down into the warehouse via the skylight. What they see shocks them. It is a gathering of at least a hundred and fifty members of The Inner Demons and they notice enough weapons to take over the entire city. 

Angela: This is bigger than I thought, kids. Try calling The Avengers, UV.

Uncanny Valley: On it. Dialing.... And it's is going straight to voicemail.

Eagle: I hate to say it but we're on our own, Ms del Toro.

Angela: Not necessarily, Jess. I'll call HQ.

White Tiger: Mom, we got moment on the stage.

Just then Mr Negative walks on the stage and greets his followers.

Angela: Tandy and Tyrone, does he look familiar?

Tyrone: I don't recall him, Ma'am.

Tandy: I thought I saw his face on a computer but, other than that, I don't know him.

Eagle: Sis, can you let us hear what he's saying?

UV puts her palm on the glass and mouths exactly what Mr Negative is saying.

Uncanny Valley: ... And soon, we will have the last few pieces for my plan and revenge will be ours. Xanatos will fall, followed by the heroes he calls allies, and then our new dynasty will begin-.

Ava takes another look and begins to recognise Mr Negative's face.

White Tiger: Wait a minute, that guy looks a lot like-.

Cue the glass coming off of the part of the skylight UV had her hand pressed against... and whacking ten Inner Demons on the head. Everyone looks up and sees the group of do gooders.

Eagle: ... Hi?

Mr Negative: Inner Demons, kill them and bring me the subjects!!!

Cue every member of The Inner Demons shooting at the roof. Our heroes duck down and Cloak teleports them down to the ground... and gets tasered in the face.

Dagger: CLOAK!

White Tiger: Suggestions, Jess?

Eagle: Run, and take out whoever gets in our way!

They start running and UV carries Cloak, who moans in pain. They are greeted by an amassing gang and Mr Negative, who zooms up and tries to strike UV down but gets tackled by Angela. Several demons leap into action while a couple help their boss... who drains their life force out of them. Dagger attempts to hold her own but gets tripped up by Fancy Dan. Montana and Ox leap into the fray, making Eagle panic.

Eagle: Liberation!

She attempts to throw a feather at Ava but it misses... and hits Mr Negative. Mr Negative's powers grow in strength and he very quickly subdues Cloak and Dagger.

Uncanny Valley: Jess!

Eagle: Cool down!

Mr Negative's powers return to normal and he staggers a little. The confusion gives Jess, UV, Ava, and Angela to get away. Fancy Dan prepares to give chase with a few sword wielding mooks until...

Mr Negative: Let them go. [looking back at Cloak and Dagger] We have what we need from them.

The newest villain touches the two superhumans and bends them to his will, their clothing switching colours. Over with our heroes, they duck into an alleyway once they notice they aren't being followed. Everyone bar UV starts panting after that run.

White Tiger: Not our best work, guys.

Uncanny Valley: Agreed. I am sorry we couldn't save Cloak and Dagger.

Eagle: Yeah... Hey, at least we know who's in charge of these demon masked guys. I'd call that a small victory. It could've been a whole lot worse.

Ava, catching her breath, hears her mom coughing a bit. To her horror, Ava sees her mom badly bleeding from a stab wound to the shoulder.

White Tiger: MOM!

Angela collapses due to the blood loss and Ava holds her mother close. The young girl begins panicking.

Angela: Ava... Ava, I'm sorry...

White Tiger: Mom, stay with me. Please, Mom, don't go. You're gonna be fine. We'll get you help. UV?

Uncanny Valley: I'll get her to Dr Temple. We are close to her hospital.

White Tiger: Thank you, UV. Let's go.

UV flies off and Ava follows closely. Jess looks down in guilt and shakes her head. She drops down to her knees and punches the ground after yelling in anger. At Peter's home, he is adding a few final touches to his essay on Mutation. He sighs in relief... and doesn't notice Eagle sitting on his window sill.

Eagle: Peter.

Peter: JESUS!

Eagle: No, it's just me. Sorry to disappoint.

Peter: You and Ava really need to let me know in advance that you're coming over-.

Peter notices Jess isn't her usual self once he notices her expression.

Peter: Jess, you okay?

Eagle: No, I'm honestly not okay. I am... I screwed up on patrol tonight and now Ava's mom is in the hospital because of me.

Peter: Hey, it's okay. Tell me what happened.

After a few minutes of explaining, Peter shakes his head in regret.

Peter: Jess, I don't know if I'll make things better but this sort of thing happens to the best of us, even me. There wasn't anything you could have done.

Eagle: But I should've planned it out better than I did. I'm Knightowl's daughter who trained to be one of the next best crimefighters, Ava counted on me to be the strategist for our plan to stop these Inner Demons guys, and now she's suffering more than the rest of us because of my mistake.

Peter: Jess...

Eagle: I know what you will say but I screwed up big time, Pete. I... I can't even face Ava now because-.

Peter pulls Jess in for a hug as she breaks down. Peter keeps hugging her, thinking more about his decision to quit being Spider-Man, as we fade to black.


	5. The Students Of Collège Françoise Dupont

We open with Peter walking into the hospital early the next morning.

Peter: Hi, I'm here to see Angela del Toro.

Receptionist: Fifth floor, Room 2003.

Peter: Thank you.

He steps into the elevator and presses the button marked 5. The doors begin to close...

???: Wait on me!

Peter stops the doors and lets the approaching girl in with him. The girl is revealed to be...

Zia: Thanks.

Peter: Not a problem.

Zia: Hey, I know you. Peter Parker, right?

Peter: Uh, yes?

Zia: Nice to finally meet you. I'm Zia. My sister talks a lot about you.

Peter: Sister?

Zia: Ava Ayala.

Peter: I never knew Ava had a sister.

Zia: Guess you do now, kiddo. Nice hair.

Peter: Thanks. Nice dress.

Zia: Thank you. Ava mentioned you were a sweet kid but I wasn't expecting you to be that sweet.

Peter: I'm flattered?

Elevator: DING.

Zia: Oh, guess this is our stop.

They walk down the hall towards Room 2003. Once they reach it, they get greeted by Claire Temple.

Claire: Hi, I have Ms del Toro stable for now but she's unconscious.

Zia: What happened?

Claire: Her daughter said they ran into trouble and she got stabbed in the shoulder. Luckily, we got her stitched up in time before we lost her.

Peter: Where's Ava?

Claire: Inside. She hasn't slept since she got here last night. Hey kid? It's good to see you again.

Peter: Thankfully without being sowed up this time.

Claire laughs and heads on down the hallway. Peter and Zia quietly enter, hearing the heartbeat monitor beeping away. Ava sits curled up in the chair beside the bed and Zia walks over.

Zia: Hey, Ava.

Ava: Zia, I'm sorry. [hugging Zia tightly] I am so, so sorry. I should've kept an eye on her when we were fighting those guys.

Zia: I know. It wasn't your fault.

Ava: Peter?

Peter: Well, you were there for me a few times so I thought I'd return the favour.

Ava smiles weakly at that despite the tears running down her face. Ava gets up and pulls him in for a hug. Peter hugs her back before giving her a tap on the shoulder.

Peter: Ava, what happened? I want to hear your side of the story.

After a few minutes of explaining, Peter shakes his head in confusion.

Peter: You guys were lucky to get out of there. And you couldn't contact Cap?

Ava: UV tried but it went straight to voicemail. We did our best to fight back but we were no match for them.

Peter: Okay... And what about these Inner Demons?

Ava: They are not your average thugs, Peter. They were organised, powerful, and would've killed us if not for their boss gaining and losing a power boost.

Zia: Did you tell the police?

Ava: Yeah, and they asked me if The Lollipop Guild assisted in their endeavours. Only ones that believed me were Elisa and Jeff.

Zia: Well, at least there are two people we can count on.

Peter: What'd Maza say?

Ava: Told me they'd do everything they could to get those assholes but we know The NYPD are no match for them.

Peter: *sigh* I wish I could help, Ava, but I said-.

Ava: Peter, my mom is hooked up to a machine and all you can do to help is say "I'm not Spider-Man any more" for the gazillionth time?! Did you not listen to what I told you?!

Peter: I did but... I can't put that mask on again after what happened.

Ava: Peter, despite what you're saying, you know that we need you out there putting a stop to these Inner Demons! The Avengers are nowhere to be seen, I haven't been able to call Reed Richards or The Xavier Institute, and the only other hero I can think of to help besides Flash or Jess is you!

Peter, remembering this kind of conversation they have had before not ending well, places a hand on Ava's shoulder and sighs in regret.

Peter: I know... and I'm sorry. I am not wearing that mask again.

Ava: ... Then we have nothing more to discuss. You remember where the door is, don't you?

Peter: Ava-.

Ava: Get out! Please, Peter, leave.

Peter walks out the door and head back towards the elevator. He is about to press the button when he's stopped by Zia.

Zia: Hey, listen. I don't know you that well but I know my sister. Despite not saying it, she thinks the world of you for what you did for her when you two met and I could see why when she talks about you. She used to blame herself for Dad's death and now history is repeating itself with this. I don't care if you're not him anymore but I don't want my family to fall apart either. At least consider wearing that mask again just to stop these guys. Help her like you did two years ago.

With that said, Zia walks back down towards Room 2003. Peter steps inside the elevator and the doors close. At the airport, the class of Ms Bustier from Collège Françoise Dupont arrive and retrieve their luggage from the terminal. They gather round a bus as Bustier tells them something important. I am so glad Peter helped invent The ECHO Satellite to help us understand what these people say in English.

Ms Bustier: Now remember, Students, you all must be on your best behaviour while we stay in this city. No pranking or any other form of misbehaviour otherwise you'll be on the first flight home.

Bustier's Class: Yes, Ms Bustier!

We focus on a certain girl with dark blue hair and her spectacled best friend.

Alya: I am so stoked for this, Girl. We are in the hero capital of the world. Who do you think we'll meet?

Marinette: C'mon, Alya, I doubt The Avengers will have time for a group of students from France.

Alya: Maybe you're right. It'd still be cool, though.

Marinette: Oh yeah.

Alya: Speaking of heroes, what about your duties to Paris?

Marinette: If something big happens, Chat will call me and I can teleport back via The Horse Miraculous.

Alya: Sweet.

Everyone gets on the bus as we pan over to Felicia Hardy walking out of the doors and taking in a breath of New York air.

Felicia: Ah, home sweet home.

???: Ahem.

Felicia turns on her heel and sees Fox standing by the entrance.

Fox: What time do you call this, young lady?

Felicia: Mom!

They share a hug.

Fox: Your flight was expected half an hour ago.

Felicia: Well, there was some slight turbulance and some idiot stole an old lady's necklace.

Fox: Who could've done that, I wonder?

Felicia: Hey, I'm still trying to go straight. Plus, the necklace was very pretty.

Fox: [revealing the emerald necklace Felicia stole] You mean this necklace?

They share a laugh before heading over towards a limo. On the way over to Midtown High, Peter walks down with Aeon.

Peter: Jess still not good?

Aeon: No, and I'm worried. She has acted like this before...

Peter: When her dad died. I know. I tried talking to her last night but I don't think I helped much.

Aeon: What did Ava say?

Peter: Two guesses.

Aeon: I know what your answer will be but don't you think you should-?

Peter: UV, I made my choice about the whole Spider-Man thing and I'm sticking with it.

Aeon: I know but...

Peter: Hey, everything will be fine. Elisa and the cops with stop these guys and things will be fine again. I hope.

Aeon: You didn't see what we saw. Elisa and those police officers will get slaughtered unless you come back.

Peter: What about Flash?

Aeon: In Jersey visiting his grandmother.

Peter: Doctor Strange?

Aeon: Unable to locate.

Peter: Angel?

Aeon: With The Avengers, wherever they are.

Peter: If only we knew another superhero currently in the neighbourhood...

Aeon raises a finger.

Peter: Not called Spider-Man.

Aeon: I was actually going to suggest Kaine.

Peter: Sorry but he's on a honeymoon.

Aeon: When did he get married?

Peter: February. I might've forgotten to mention that.

Aeon: Well, you and Ava were not on good terms, and we were not allowed to speak with you.

Peter: So no other heroes.

???: HEY, PETER!

Peter and Aeon look over to see Mari rushing over. She hugs Peter and causes the two of them to fall over.

Peter: [in pain] Why me?

Marinette: Sorry about that.

Peter: Marinette, it's good to see you.

Marinette: How have you been keeping?

Peter: About as well as can be expected. You?

Marinette: Well-.

Ms Bustier: Marinette, please stay with the class.

Marinette: I'll tell you later. Good to see you again.

Mari runs back to join her class. Aeon gives Peter a slight nudge before heading on to class.

Peter: Well, might as well get this over with.

Peter walks over to Ms Bustier.

Peter: Hi, Ma'am, I'm Peter Parker. As of right now, I'm gonna be your guide in Midtown High.

Ms Bustier: Oh, thank you. Students, stay close and listen to what Peter tells you.

Alix: He's cute.

Juleka: I'll say.

Peter: Welcome to Midtown High School, one of the best schools that New York has to offer. We have eight classrooms on each floor, which totals up to forty not counting our gym, food court, and theatre stage. Some of the best people have graduated from this place and many more will follow including myself. We have a football pitch around the back opposite the gym. If you have questions, I will do my best to answer you to the best of my abilities.

Kim: Hey, do you have a pool at your school? Please say yes.

Peter: Unfortunately, no. However, there is a pool at the hotel you guys are staying at for the week. You can thank David Xanatos offering the hotel.

Max: Are you the same Peter Parker that helped create The ECHO Satellite?

Peter: Indeed I am but Helen Cho was the real genius behind it's construction. I just helped with the wave length configurations.

Max: Fascinating and impressive.

Peter: Thank you, Max. And yes, I know everyone in this particular class thanks to Marinette and... Gwen Stacy, who's no longer with us...

Rose: How do you know David Xanatos?

Peter: He's a family friend and my boss. He's also a good friend, despite me not being one at times to him. Right, let's do a tour. Shall we?

After a tour of the building and a few classes, Peter meets up with Mari's class at their hotel. Peter is greeted by Mari in her swimwear.

Peter: Hey, Mari.

Marinette: Peter, um... Hi?

Peter: I take it Adrien couldn't come?

Marinette: He said would try to convince his dad but...

Peter: No luck, huh?

Marinette: Exactly.

Peter: Have to say, you look... [pointing to her outfit] Nice.

Marinette: [blushing] Hahahaha, yeah. Thanks. We're all at the pool and figured we'd have some fun before whatever you throw at us tomorrow.

Peter: Yeah, that's seems fair.

Marinette: Hey, I noticed you were not okay when bringing up Gwen. If you need to talk about it, I'm there.

Peter: Thanks but I'll get through this eventually.

Alya: MARI, WHERE ARE YOU?!

Marinette: Oh crap! Uh, I gotta go.

Peter follows after her. Peter is a little overwhelmed by the girls from Mari's class. The guys are by the bar while Kim swims in the pool. The girls are lying back on the sun beds with drinks in there hands. Our web swinger decides to take his leave but, as per usual, his Parker Luck pulls a fast one on him again.

Rose: Hey, Peter, are you going to hang out with us?

Peter: Oh no, I'm not really a party person.

Alya: C'mon, Mullet Man! Live a little! Gwen told us you have a wild side.

Peter: Guys, I...

Alya: Come on, pretty please?

Peter shakes his head. Alya then starts chanting his name and her classmates soon join in on the chant, making Peter slowly give in. Peter shrugs his shoulders as if to say "Why not", and goes inside to change. Minutes later, he walks out wearing navy swimming trucks and removes his shirt, revealing his abs... and his scars from previous adventures as Spider-Man. He takes notice of the girls in Mari's class checking him out and staring at his scars.

Peter: What?

Alix: I think I speak for my fellow girls when I say nice.

Juleka: Hardcore.

Nino: Dude, how're you still alive?

Peter: Oh, these? Old injuries in PE and from my primary school days.

Cue a montage of Peter partaking in a few pool activities like water polo, a race between him and Kim, etc. After a few hours and a couple of drinks, our hero decides to call it a night. Peter waves goodbye and heads out of the hotel. Alya, however, notices Mari staring as Peter leaves.

Alya: Hmm... I guess Marinette has met another gorgeous guy in her ever growing love life.

Marinette: What? Peter? No, we're just friends. Plus, it wouldn't be right because he used to be an item with Gwen.

Alya: Wait, THAT was Gwen's boyfriend?!

Alix: Holy stinking supercrap.

Nino: Hey, you think he's doing alright?

Max: Statistically speaking, there is a slight chance he's still mourning. You can tell by the way he mentioned Gwen eariler this day.

Nathaniel: Marinette, did he say anything to you? It seemed like you two are close.

Marinette: No, and that's what I'm afraid of.

???: Afraid of what?

The class gasp in delight as Adrien walks in.

Adrien: Hey, I made it. Did I miss much today?

Nino: BRO!!! How?!

Adrien: Tchnically, I'm not here. Nathalie flew me over and allowed me to stay with you guys while Dad was off on a trip to our Japan branch.

Marinette: That's awesome. The you being here part, I mean.

Adrien: So, I passed Peter on the way in. How is he?

The class look at each other in concern as we fade to Forest Hills. About halfway home Peter comes across Jessica Drew without bumping into her this time.

Jessica: Hey, Peter.

Peter: Jessica. What're you doing here?

Jessica: I... actually came looking for you. Yeah, that's it.

Peter: Is something up?

Jessica: Yeah, I just wanted to ask you about Martin Li and how you met.

Peter: I met him through my aunt while she worked at FEAST. I think he's a good guy.

Jessica: Even though he put Captain del Toro in the hospital?

That catches Peter's attention.

Peter: What?

Jessica: Didn't her daughter tell you that's what happened last night in their fight with The Inner Demons?

Peter: I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about.

Jessica: I think we both know that isn't true... *whispers* Spider-Man.

Peter steps back from Jessica, who gives Peter a look that screams that she knows who he is/was as we fade to black.


	6. The Talk

We begin where we left off. Peter takes a step back from Jessica Drew. She smiles reassuringly.

Peter: How do you know that?

Jessica: Listen, I'm on your side.

Peter: I don't believe you. How do you know who I am?

Jessica: Okay, listen. I'm an agent of SHIELD, we work closely with Cap, and right now I need your help in stopping Martin Li and his allies. At least hear us out and then you won't see me again. Please, Peter.

Peter: *sigh* My house. Now.

They walk down the street as we fade to a few minutes ago in Ava's home. She walks in and punches a wall before lying down on the sofa. She cries do to her mom's condition and Peter's refusal to help. She doesn't know whether to be mad or not at him.

Ava: Dammit.

She looks to the ceiling in order to get her thoughts together. She then sits up and decides to act. She gets up, walks into her room, and pulls out the letter that Gwen gave her when Gwen returned from France. We cut to The Parker Home. Peter walks in the front door with Jessica close behind. He doesn't even notice a man sitting on the sofa.

Peter: May, I'm home with company.

Aunt May: Peter... and Jessica. Is something wrong?

???: Oh, I think your nephew is fully aware of his current situation, Mrs Parker.

Peter turns on his heel and stares wide eyed at the man sitting on his couch, who is revealed to be...

Nick Fury: So nice to finally meet you, Spider-Man.

Peter: You're Nick Fury.

Nick Fury: Rogers did mention you were smart, Mr Parker. Listen-.

Peter: Look, Director Fury, I know why you and whoever this girl claims to be are here but my answer is still no.

Nick Fury: The Avengers have gone missing and you'd rather watch your city burn as some lunatic tries to kill your boss and everyone living here? That doesn't sound very heroic, does it?

Peter: I never said I was gonna-.

Nick Fury: Then what is it? Tell me. Man to man, and pretend the women aren't here.

Peter: Who I used to be, what I did, has only brought me nothing but pain and suffering to myself and those I care about. I'm no hero, not even if I can't save everyone I know and love.

Nick Fury: I understand where you're coming from, Kid, but what happened to Miss Stacy wasn't your fault. Nor was the death of her dad, Harry Osborne's mental breakdown, or the situation with Venom.

Peter: No, but it was my fault Uncle Ben died.

Nick Fury: Maybe. Who's to say it wouldn't have happened regardless of your involvement?

Peter: Then you don't know anything about me. I'm a sixteen year old kid wanting to live his life-.

Nick Fury: Who isn't willing to let go of the people he has already lost. Would that be right, Agent Drew?

Jessica: On the ball, Sir.

Peter: Stay out of this, Jessica. If that even is your name.

Nick Fury: Jessica Drew is her name. I assure you that she's legit. Y'know, before Xanatos got his hands on you, I considered taking you under my wing and see how you'd turn out. You know who talked me out of it? Cap, your brother, Xanatos, and your aunt. Turns out that was the right decision for these past two years. Sure, you lost people but who hasn't? I lost my parents to Nazis just like you but I refused to let that be on my conscious. If you hold on to these feelings, they will be your downfall. Captain America told me before he started training you that you have what it takes to be an Avenger, maybe even the best hero on the team if it never broke up due to the registration malarky. Was he wrong?

Peter: ...

Nick Fury: I believe we're done here, Agent Drew. Think about what I said, Peter. I'll be seeing you.

Fury and Jessica take their leave. Peter shakes a little due to thinking about the night Gwen died until his aunt hugs him.

Peter: May, what do you think I should do?

May: Honestly, you do whatever you think is right. Although, I think you should at least consider what we're trying to tell you. Don't let the mistakes of the past get to you too much otherwise you'll be doomed to repeat them.

Peter then heads up into his room, leaving Aunt May to get ready for work. Elsewhere, Cloak and Dagger yell out in pain as Mr Negative slowly bends them to his will.

Mr Negative: Do not resist. It will only make this procedure more painful for you than it is for me.

Cloak: Go... To... Hell...

Mr Negative: We already live in hell.

Mr Negative then uses his full potential... and the superhumans have fully subjected to his will, their suits swapping colours. In Peter's room, he flicks through his photo catalogue of Spider-Man pictures on his computer. Mostly focusing on the good work he has done as Spider-Man. He stops at the photo of him saving a group of kids from a huge lump of falling debris, two of the kids being Kendrick and a young Miles Morales. He looks down for a second before sighing.

???: What do you think you're doing?

Peter looks up at the screen... and sees Spider-Man staring right back at him.

Spider-Man: I asked you a question, buddy.

Peter: ... You're not real.

Spider-Man: Tell that to your fans that still believe in you and hope that you will come back.

Peter: There are other heroes out there. Tons now after the crap with Galactus.

Spider-Man: True... but they aren't you. I know I'm just a hallucination right now but we both know that this isn't right.

Peter: You're right. You're just in my mind so piss off.

Spider-Man: No, I don't think I will. Not on your nelly.

Peter: I don't want return to this after what happened with Gwen. Do you understand?

Spider-Man: Hey, I get that you feel responsible for what happened that night but we both know that this will destroy you if you continue to let it. Just answer me one question though. If you don't want to be a hero anymore, then why did you save Ava from Terrax? And I'm not talking about your feelings for her.

Peter: Well, I...

Spider-Man: Maybe it's because deep down there's still a part of you that still wants to be a hero and save people, regardless of what happens to yourself. Maybe you're rethinking your decision to end this "endless crusade that has brought me nothing but misery and pain" because you still want to make up for what happened to your uncle so no one else suffers like you did. Or we did. Point I'm making is that maybe you want to come back but haven't found the right spark to relight the fuse yet. Think about what I just said, Peter.

Peter blinks and he's back to staring at the photo of him saving that group of kids. He turns... and is greeted by Ava climbing in his window.

Peter: ... I really should start locking that thing.

Ava: Peter, I'm just here to give you something and then take my leave. Remember I mentioned Gwen on Saturday night? Well, it's because we had a talk the day after she came back and... Here.

Ava hands Peter the letter and he's slightly taken aback by this.

Peter: What-?

Ava: She asked me not to give it to you until the right time and, seeing that you're still going through a tough time, this seems like the right time to act on this. I'll understand if you hate me for not giving it to you sooner but she made me promise. I'll see you around.

Ava heads back out the window and leaves. Peter looks at the letter and opens the envelope.

_Peter_

_If you're reading this, then something has happened to me. Something beyond our control. I'm writing this letter to let you know that I am proud of what you have done as Spider-Man. It is true that I blamed you for my dad's death but, despite that, I have seen you always try to make yourself into a better hero because of what happened. Not only that, you have inspired many others with powers to rise up and fight for what they think is right, from Ava to Angel. I think that's the other reason I decided to accept your other life. The main being the main thing you give to the people of New York: Hope. There will be days where the people of this city are at their most vulnerable and that's when hope is needed most. So no matter what happens in the future, you must promise me that you will keep it alive. My wish for you is to become the hope that everyone needs now more than ever and you're one of the heroes that gives it to them. And whatever the future may hold for you, do not ever lose sight of that._

_Your city needs you, so go save it._

_I love you, now and always,_

_Gwen._

_P.S. You and Ava look out for each other. Thanks. XOXOXO_

Peter, after reading that, is in tears. He drops down to sit beside his bed and break down. After a few more minutes, he looks up with resolve and heads downstairs. He leaves a note for Aunt May and heads for work. Watching from the shadows is Fury and Spider-Woman.

Nick Fury: Huh, guess we should've asked that Ayala girl to convince him from the start.

Spider-Woman: As much I hate to say it, it was better that he made a decision naturally rather than us interfering further.

Nick Fury: What do you think of the boy, by the way?

Spider-Woman: He's a good kid and I can see why Cap has high hopes for him. Why do you ask?

Nick Fury: ... Nothing important. I'll leave you to it and just remember to call if you need assistance.

Spider-Woman: Yes, sir.

We cut to Xanatos Tower. In David's office, our businessman sits in silence. Then, to his slight surprise, Peter bursts in and walks over to him.

Peter: Boss, I think I may need to borrow the synthetics lab for a few minutes.

Three second silence. David smirks at Peter's request.

Xanatos: No need. I have just the thing.

We cut to a new Spider-Man suit (based on Dan Slott's Worldwide arc suit only without the pointless green lights in the eyes and around the chest symbol) emerging from a hole in the wall in Peter's lab. Peter shakes his head in amusement.

Peter: Now you're just showing off.

Xanatos: Trust me, there would be fireworks if I were showing off. It's made of nanofibre with kelvar weaved into the chest and head, making you able to take a bullet.

Peter: Thanks for making this.

Xanatos: I didn't make it. Gwen did.

Peter looks at his boss after hearing that.

Xanatos: Told me to keep it safe and I guess I was right in doing so.

Peter: Guess I'd better try it on.

Xanatos: Guess so. I'll leave you to it. And, if I may, it's good to have you back.

Peter just lifts the mask over as we smash cut to black.

Peter: Good to be back.


	7. A Hero Reborn

We open with a press conference outside Empire Unlimited. Ava is attending in the crowd and is looking for UV. Instead, she bumps into Jess.

Ava: Jess.

Jess: Um... Hey.

Ava: Hey, you good?

Jess: No, Ava, I'm not good. I screwed up and I...

Ava: It wasn't your fault, and you did the best you could. All that matters is we got my mom to a doctor before we lost her completely.

Jess hugs Ava... and they are approached by Sam Bullit.

Bullit: How touching.

Jess: Bullit.

Bullit: Cool your jets, Miss Keynes. I'm just wanting to over my condolences to your friend. I heard your mother got stabbed.

Ava: You heard right.

Bullit: Still, this wouldn't have happened if I was DA. We'd have little crime and little reason for heroes or fools like her.

Ava is about to slap him but Jess holds Ava back.

Bullit: I'd keep an eye on your friend, Miss Keynes. She seems to be willing to attack a good public cititzen. Farewell and enjoy the conference.

He leaves them be. Ava growls in frustration.

Jess: Don't let him get to you. He'll only get more reasons to go after you.

Ava: Well, he'd best watch his back. If he so much as goes near me, he won't be able to gloat about it. How's your mom?

Jess: Still with Olympia. I'm representing her at this conference, whatever the hell it's about.

Ava: What about UV?

Aeon: I've been standing here the whole time. I'm sorry about what happened, Ava.

Ava: Don't worry about it, UV. I'll manage. Well, I should say we now that my sister and grandmother are here.

Jess: And what do they think of your boyfriend?

Ava: One, I've only told my sister about him and she met him earlier today. Two, as much as I wish for that, Peter is NOT my boyfriend.

Jess and Aeon: Yet.

Ava: Still refuse to give up on us getting together?

Jess: Not now, not ever.

Cue Augustus Roman approaching the microphone. Jess takes notice and heads fo the stage. On a building nearby, Spider-Woman watches closely.

Spider-Woman: Alright, Li, where are you?

Roman clears his throat.

Augustus: If I can have everyone's attention, please. Thank you. As you know I am currently running for mayor of the city. Well, the reason I called this conference is to do with the election. Our current mayor, Barbara Keynes, has officially decided to step down and hand the position over to me due to family matters. I will admit that this should be a surprise but I can understand why she's throwing the towel. Nothing is more important to one person than their family. With that said, I gladly take on the position of mayor to make our city the greatest and safest places in the world.

Cue a huge applause and people clamouring. Ava and UV look over at Jess in worry. Jess is keeping a poker face on.

Augustus: I'd also like to thank Barbara's daughter, Jess, for attending this event in her mom's place and also to apologise for stealing her mom's place in City Hall.

Jess: There's nothing to apologise for, Mr Roman. Make your predecessors proud is all my family can ask of you.

Augustus: I will do my best, Young Keynes.

Cue several black daggers zooming around the stage and causing a mass explosion behind the stage. Cue panic as everyone runs but get greeted by The Inner Demons, who emerge from the crowd and shoot a few bullets into the air. Ava slips away before she can be rounded up with the other civilians. She gets in an empty bus and ducks down to change into her costume. On the stage, a corrupted Dagger leaps up and aims her energy daggers at Roman and Jess.

Dagger: Please stay and enjoy the special guest of tonight's get together.

Jess: Tandy?

Cloak floats down beside he microphone and uses his powers to let Mr Negative to step onto the stage. Mr Negative takes the microphone and kicks a police officer out of his way. Spider-Woman grits her teeth and prepares to glide down while M Negative makes a speech.

Mr Negative: People of New York, remain calm. I am Mr Negative, and I am here to make an announcement. You all know the crimes of David Xanatos thanks to his trial last year? Well, there is one thing that was kept under wraps and never revealed to you that day. Twenty years ago, he injected me with a drug meant to cure all diseases. He failed and it cost me my parents' lives. Now, I swear to not harm a single person in this city for 24 hours. In that time, you'll have plenty of chances to bring Xanatos to me on his knees. If he isn't at Times Square by this time tomorrow, I will unleash a plague on this city the likes of which you have never seen. The Osbornes only threatened to do so in the past. I, however, am no Osborne. When I say I will tear this place apart, I mean it. That is all. I leave the rest to you.

???: Good to hear.

Cue Ava leaping over and kicking Negative in the face so hard, he flies off the stage and into the crowd. Several Inner Demons charge to fight Ava but UV backs her up. The two heroes fight well and are soon joined by Eagle.

Eagle: Thanks for giving me time to change.

Uncanny Valley: You're welcome, Sister.

Li and several demons head over to a prison truck for The Cellar. The criminals kill the drivers and commendeer the vehicle. They are about to drive off when...

???: LI!!!

Cue Spider-Woman soaring down to confront Mr Negative, hands pulsing with green energy.

Mr Negative: Who are you supposed to be?

Spider-Woman: I'm the person that's going to take you down, by order of SHIELD.

Mr Negative: Really? Kill her, my demons.

Seven swordsmen arrive to distract Spider-Woman. She quickly fights them off and fails to notice Li and his army are escaping.

Spider-Woman: No!

Our super spy prepares to give chase...

White Tiger: Hey, we can help.

Spider-Woman: Thanks but I work better alone. You can tag along if you want. Just don't get in my way.

Spider-Woman swings off after the truck after firing a web line from her fingertips. Jess and UV approach Ava.

Eagle: Took care of the remaining prick. Who was the hottie?

Uncanny Valley: Scanning her DNA now...

UV's eyes widen in shock as she staggers back a bit.

Uncanny Valley: I don't beleive it...

Eagle: Sis, what's wrong?

Uncanny Valley: We have to help that woman now.

UV zooms after the truck. Jess carries Ava and zooms after UV, while Ava clings to Jess tightly.

Eagle: Still afraid of flying, Ava?

White Tiger: Shut up and let me down once we reach the truck!

Jess chuckles to herself as she flies on. We cut to two police officer are on break. One is a old man based on Tobey Maguire, and the other is a young man modeled after Tom Holland.

Sergeant Maguire: So, Rookie, how're you enjoying New York?

Officer Holland: Honestly, Sarge, I came to the city to get in on some of the action and here we are just on a random patrol.

Sergeant Maguire: Well, you never know what we run into on a daily basis. One day it could be a random group of muggers, the next-.

Cue the truck being driven by Mr Negative and Spider-Woman zooming by.

Sergeant Maguire: The next it could be that.

Cue UV and Jess flying by. Holland gets in the police car.

Officer Holland: What're we waiting for? C'mon!

Sergeant Maguire: Wait up, Rookie.

The older cop gets in the police car and drive off after the truck. On the top of the trailer, Ava, UV, Jess, and Spider-Woman engage The Inner Demons, who climb up to take the heroes on. The Demons are soon joined by The Enforcers.

Spider-Woman: Take care of these guys. I'm going after Li.

White Tiger: Hey, wait-!

Spider-Woman leaps into the air, zooms across, and blasts four demons with bio blasts.

Eagle: Why can't Pete do that?!

Nobody has time to answer as they are now in a fight. Ox goes after Ava, UV takes on the mooks, and Jess is left with Montana and Fancy Dan. UV makes short work thanks to a little assist from Spider-Woman, who blasts a couple of goons sneaking up on UV from behind. One the goons Spider-Woman blasted was sent flying off the truck. We pan over to the police car. The rookie, who is driving, notices the falling goon isn't falling anymore as they drive past.

Officer Holland: Hey, Sarge, what's up with that guy?

Maguire takes a look back and, to his surprise, sees the member of The Inner Demons suspended in the air... by a web attached to a lamp post. Cue a red and blue blur swinging past the car, to the police officers' surprise. The older officer stares and starts to recognise the red and blue hero swinging after the truck.

Sergeant Maguire: [smiling slightly] It can't be.

Officer Holland: What the hell was that?

Sergeant Maguire: Not a what, Rookie. It's a who, *chuckling* and you're just about to find out who it is.

Ava is holding Ox back but her strength is about to give out on her. Ox's hands get closer to her neck... and Ox receives a kick in the face that sends him skirting down the roof of the trailer. The Inner Demons and the brainwashed Enforcers all look in surprise to see...

Spider-Man: Hey, don't stop the party because I crashed it. I wanna have fun too.

Everyone: SPIDER-MAN!

Spider-Man: Oh, this is the part I've missed the most.

Peter leaps to Ava's side and helps her take down Ox. They share a brief look before helping their friends and Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman kicks a brute off the truck and Peter webs him to a lamp before he becomes street pizza.

Spider-Woman: OI!

Spider-Man: When I'm around, no killing.

Spider-Woman: Are you shitting me right now?

Spider-Man: You want this guy? We do it my way.

Spider-Woman: Fine.

The two spider themed people leap onto the hud of the truck and dodge a blast of powerful energy.Spider-Woman almost falls off but Peter grabs her by the leg, narrowly missing the road. Mr Negative climbs out, ready to stab Peter in the back but he gets blasted off the vehicle by Spider-Woman, who recovered enough to blast him. Peter stares at the super spy.

Spider-Man: Why can't I do that?!

Spider-Woman: Good question. Too bad I don't have the answer.

He pulls Spider-Woman back up... just in time to see The Inner Demons in the truck leap out of the vehicle. One slashes the brakes before leaping off. Spider-Woman gets ready to pursue her target but gets grabbed by Peter.

Spider-Woman: Let go of me.

Spider-Man: Listen, we need to stop this truck before people get hurt. Ava, see if you can steer this thing. Jess and UV, get people in the way clear. New girl, you're with me. We get the fun job.

With that said, the heroes get to work. Peter and Spider-Woman climb down the front of the truck and start pushing against it in order to slow it down. Ava keeps the thing steady while the new girl and the boy she loves get to work. UV and Jess fly on ahead to get any civilians to safety by either keeping them on the footpaths or yelling at them to make way. Peter and Spider-Woman yell in pain as they keep pushing until the truck finally comes to a halt after five more minutes. They both lie on their backs after that. They also begin laughing at what they just accomplished. They don't have time to enjoy their rest as the police show up, led by Jefferson Davis.

Jefferson: Stand down, boys. Hey, Spider-Man, been a long time.

Spider-Man: , Too long, Officer Davis.

Peter notices several onlookers staring in both shock and awe at his return. Emerging from the crowd is Whitney Chang.

Whitney: Spider-Man! Whitney Chang. Care to tell us what's going on and where have you been all this time? The people of New York must know.

Peter looks to his friends who just whistle to the tune of Agatha All Along (God, that song is catchy).

Spider-Man: I don't know the full details, Ms Chang but I might be able to get back to that question once I know more. As for me, all you fine citizens in this amazing city need to know is I'm back and will never leave you guys again. Spider-Man out.

With that said, Peter swings away with his friends close behind.

Whitney: There you have it, Jonah. Our friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man is back in town. Back to you in the studio.

We cut to a random rooftop... and Jess punching Peter in the face.

Eagle: It's about damn time you got back in the game, asshole.

Spider-Man: Good to know you missed me.

Eagle: Hell yeah, I did. Patrols have gotten sooooo boring after you quit and Ava's meeting are such a dreg.

White Tiger: Care to rephrase that, Jessie Dear?

Eagle: No I won't, Little Cub.

Spider-Man: "Little Cub"? Huh, I have missed a lot.

White Tiger: It's just something my mom and dad call me. Nothing too important.

Spider-Man: Right. [looking towards Spider-Woman] And what's your story?

Spider-Woman: I think we both know the answer to that, Peter.

Spider-Woman takes off her shades and reveals herself to be Jessica Drew.

Spider-Man: Jessica?

Eagle: What?

Spider-Man: Not you, Jess. I mean her.

Spider-Woman: Sorry. My name is Jessica Drew, agent of SHIELD. I've been on the trail of Martin Li for the past two months now and finally got a lead when he arrived in New York.

Spider-Man: Still can't believe he'd do something like this.

White Tiger: I am sorry. I know you two got along.

Spider-Man: Not just me. He got along with Aunt May as well. Oh God, Aunt May! I have to-.

Spider-Woman: Hey, I'll check if she's at FEAST.

Spider-Man: No, I'll go. Martin doesn't suspect me. I mean the real me. Check my house to see if May's there.

Spider-Woman: I will. And, Peter? Despite knowing you for a couple of days, I have to say it's good to have you fighting crime again.

Spider-Man: Thanks.

Spider-Woman takes off and Ava approaches Peter.

White Tiger: Peter, I...

Spider-Man: We'll talk later. Right now, I need to make sure my aunt is safe. We'll meet up at the hospital and see your mom.

Ava looks down after hearing that. Peter, noticing this, pulls her in for a hug.

Spider-Man: Thank you for giving me the letter.

White Tiger: You're welcome. Now go.

Peter swings off towards FEAST. Ava sighs as Jess walks over, smirking.

Eagle: Whatever you did to get him to wear the tights again, good job.

White Tiger: Thanks but I wasn't the one to convince him in the end. Gwen did.

Eagle: Gwen? I don't understand.

White Tiger: Long story.

Eagle: Still, that new girl is something, eh? Jessica Drew...

Uncanny Valley: Stop calling her that.

The two girls exchange a look before turning to UV.

Eagle: Sis, you alright?

Uncanny Valley: I am functioning at 100%, thank you very much.

White Tiger: UV, why shouldn't we call her Jessica Drew?

Uncanny Valley: Because "Jessica Drew" is not her real name.

Ava and Jess look at UV in concern as we fade to Mr Negative's base of operations. Our villain is slashing at his computers and his maps of planned attacks in pure frustration. Di Amara watches in amusement.

Di: Are you finished yet?

Mr Negative: Of all the times to return, he chose now!!!

Di: Spider-Man? I didn't think you would be worried about him.

Mr Negative: Don't talk down to me, Amara. Or should I say Little Miss Fake Person?

And Di is triggered. She throws Martin into a wall and pins him there.

Di: Don't ever consider me a fake, Martin! I'm as real as it can get! I was created to do a single job and my creator casted me away for completing it by any means necessary! I have felt nothing but anger at her and the rest of the world for rejecting me and my brilliance! Call me a fake person again and you will know just how much I hate every single one of you!

Di let's him go, allowing him to regain his footing.

Di: Oh, and our science project is ready. All we need are a few hundred test subjects.

Mr Negative: I will get The Inner Demons to gather people-.

Di: No need. The people at The FEAST Shelter will suffice.

The Martin personality comes through for a brief moment after hearing that statement. Mr Negative smiles in interest as we fade to white.


	8. Secrets Revealed

**TWO DAYS AGO**

We open with Jessica Drew only getting out of the shower. Just as she is about to stand behind a changing screen to get into her pyjamas, she receives a call from her boss.

Nick Fury: Agent Drew, I take it you're underway with your mission?

Jessica Drew: What gave me away, sir? The fact that I'm in New York or perhaps someone found my room in The Triskellion is empty?

Nick Fury: Both, young lady.

Jessica Drew: Sigh... Well, is there anything else in particular you want me to do other than stop Li?

Nick Fury: As a matter of fact, there is. Are you familiar with the hero, Spider-Man?

Jessica: Yes, I am. I read the reports and Cap's files on him.

Nick Fury: Good. I need you to help me bring him out of his retirement.

Jessica: Then I may need back up.

Nick Fury: Understood. Director Fury out.

Jessica: Agent Drew out.

Nick hangs up. Jessica, after changing into her pyjamas, pulls out a photo of her parents. She smiles at it but we are not shown who they are. We fade to black.

**PRESENT DAY**

We fade to Jessica arriving outside The Parker Home... and being greeted by Aunt May only just arriving.

Aunt May: Miss Drew, is something wrong?

Jessica: Uh, no. Your nephew just told me to make sure you were safe.

Aunt May: In that case, we'd better get in doors.

The two women head on inside the house. Jessica hangs her coat up on a hanger and May throws hers on the sofa.

Aunt May: I saw the news. Didn't think you got through to him.

Jessica: No. I had no part in getting him back in the tights. His girlfriend did. I mean, I assume she was his girlfriend. She was his age, long hair, and of Latin-American descent.

Aunt May: Oh, Ava. No, they are not an item. Well, so they claim but they do act like a couple most of the time. Any idea how she got through to him?

Jessica: None, Ma'am. All I saw was your nephew head out after she left then he showed up on the news minutes later.

Aunt May: I guess that means your boss is happy about that. Right?

Jessica: He is, indeed.

Aunt May: Do you know where Peter is now?

Jessica: Hopefully, stopping the bad guys.

Speaking of which, Peter arrives outside The FEAST Shelter and changes into his civies in the fire escape on the roof leading into the building. He walks into the main area and does a quick look for his aunt. No luck.

Peter: That must mean she's home. Good.

Peter takes a few steps back and bumps into an Italian girl.

Peter: Sorry.

Italian Girl: Idiot.

Peter heads on over towards the kitchen. He walks in and sees just volunteers working away, including Grady Scraps.

Grady: Holy cow, Peter.

Peter: Oh hey, Grady. Have you seen May around?

Grady: Your aunt? No, she left a while ago to check on you. Is there anything I can help you with?

Peter: Is Mr Li in?

Grady: I don't think so. Why?

Peter: Eh, it's nothing important. Thanks, Grady. Keep up the good work.

Peter heads on up the stairs, unaware that he walked by Di Amara. Di smirks to herself while holding a brief case just as she walks into the kitchen, escorted by members of The Inner Demons.

Grady: Um, can I help you people?

Di: Yes, [putting on a gas mask] take a deep breath! The Devil is here!

The case opens and a dispersal unit unleashes a red gas that begins to cover the entire kitchen and the main area filled with homeless people and volunteers. At the hospital room of Angela del Toro, our good police captain is looking out the window as Ava walks in.

Ava: Mom!

Angela: Hey, Ava.

Ava hugs her mom tightly.

Ava: Good to see you awake.

Angela: Good to be awake. By the way, it's good to see him in the suit again. You have a hand in getting him to see sense?

Ava: A wee bit but I wasn't the one to pull him out of his flunk.

Angela: Hey, it happens. Even to the best of us.

Ava: ...

Angela: The point is he's back, right?

Ava: Suppose so. He'll be happy to see you're a bit better.

Angela: If he isn't I'm putting him in that cell again.

Ava: Mom!

Angela: Kidding. *sigh* He is a good boy and I can see why you like him. Well, more than like him. If you both do end up getting together, you have my support and my blessing.

Ava smiles at that and hugs her mother again.

Angela: On one condition, though!

Ava: What?

Angela: No sex.

Ava: What? I was never-!

Angela gives her daughter a look.

Ava: Fine. We won't be doing that.

Angela: Save it for a special occasion. His next birthday should be appropriate enough and I don't want you coming home from a Christmas party with one stocking on your feet.

Ava just shakes her head at what she is hearing right now. Back with Peter, he breaks into Li's office via the air vent.

Peter: Okay, Martin, what are you up to?

Peter sits at Matin's desk and turns on the computer. The machine, once loaded, asks for Martin's password.

Peter: FEAST.

Wrong password.

Peter: Li.

Wrong password.

Peter: C'mon, Parker... Wait... Lifeline.

Correct password. He has access to Li's files and notices a file labelled Devil's Breath. Peter clicks on it and is given the blueprints to the gas downstairs, how to make it, and possible dispersal locations. This shocks Peter to his core. He copies the folder and sends it to his computer at Xanatos Tower via email. Peter closes the machine and heads for the door... only to be greeted by Martin Li outside.

Martin: Peter, what are you doing?

Peter: Oh, Martin. I was just looking for you. I figured you'd be in your office.

Martin: Really? Is something wrong?

Peter: No, I just was wanting to talk. Nothing more.

Martin: Oh. Well, we can talk now.

Peter: Great.

Martin: Come on inside.

Peter hears a bang downstairs.

Peter: Something going on downstairs.

Martin: Not important. What is important is this talk. What is on your mind?

Peter: Um, I just think that we never really got to know each other since my aunt came working here.

Martin: Well, that much is true. What would you like to know? Actually, why don't you tell me about yourself first? All I know about you is what your aunt told me.

Peter: I'm not really much to tell, Martin. I'm just your average lad from Queens, trying to get by in the world, and had an aunt and uncle to raise him.

Martin: What about your parents?

Peter: I never really knew them. They were murdered when I was four. By Nazis when they flew to find my sister with help from SHIELD. Other than that, I'm only tole what I hear from people who knew them.

Martin: I'm sorry to hear that. It's hard to lose family.

Peter: Yeah... What about your family?

Martin is silent and still after turning on his computer.

Martin: My family is dead. My mom, my dad... They were the most generous people to ever live here. We were wealthy, sure, but they never really cared for the money as long as they could give it back to the people. In a way, they were one of the reasons I made FEAST to begin with. To help those in need when others would turn them away. They would be proud of me, had your boss not murdered them.

Peter: What?

Martin slowly transforms into his other half... and turns the computer monitor around to reveal that Martin knew about Peter's job and what the boy had just done.

Mr Negative: They died because that bastard, Xanatos, and his corporation turned me into this! I will have his blood for what he did to my life that night! And now, you will help me get one step closer to my goal!

Peter: Yeah, I'm gonna pass.

Mr Negative tries to grab Peter but he leaps over the villain and runs towards the stairs. He heads up and can hear the shouts of members of The Inner Demons running up. Peter makes it to the roof and runs to the edge. He is about to turn back but is confronted by Mr Negative.

Mr Negative: C'mon, Peter.

Peter: Martin, don't do this.

Mr Negative: Please, Peter, call me Mr Negative. You once said you'd help me however you could. Are you going back on that promise?

Peter: I'm Peter Parker, and a master at making promises I can't keep.

Mr Negative: You have nowhere else to go, Peter.

Peter: Not entirely true.

Our hero takes a little step closer to the edge. The Inner Demons are about to charge but Mr Negative gives them a sign as if to say not now.

Mr Negative: Peter, think this through.

Peter: I have. I refuse to help a criminal murder someone else.

Mr Negative: Xanatos is the real criminal, Parker! He made me into this thing!

Peter: Then we can take this to the media like you did hours ago.

Mr Negative: No, your boss will die by my hands. The only way that can happen is either you helping me or the entire city bringing him to me on a cross. I would rather not stand by and watch a mob tear your workplace and his family apart just to bring him before me. Please, Peter.

Peter looks down at the street before looking back at Martin and certain doom.

Peter: That we can agree on.

Without another word, Peter leaps off the side of the building. Mr Negative's forces rush to the side... and see our hero safely on the roof of a passing bus driving down the street. Mr Negative grits his teeth and drains the lifeforce of a member of his gang.

Mr Negative: Find that boy and bring him to me! NOW!

Cue slow clapping from Di Amara.

Di: Have to say, I expected him to join you. I'm also disappointed he wasn't downstairs to be infected.

Mr Negative: You unleashed it?

Di: As promised and the effects are exceeding my expectations. Still, shame about him.

Mr Negative: My forces are everywhere. Eventually, he will be found and I will bend him to my way of seeing the world.

Di: Well, if I were your forces, I'd hurry the hell up. The Devil has unleashed his breath on New York.

They look down to see people running out of the shelter coughing and bumping into other people. The Devil's Breath leaks out of the building and slowly spreads across he city block, infecting any passerbyers. Peter sighs in relief once he is far away from FEAST. He leaps down off the bus once it stops... and lands in front of Marinette and Alya.

Marinette: Peter?

Peter: Hey, Mari. Alya.

Alya: Hey, Peter, we were just talking about you.

Peter: Good things, I hope.

Marinette: Were you on the bus roof?

Peter: Yeah, I was out doing some parkour and ended up the bus. Never realised you two were out and about.

Alya: I convinced Miss Bashful here that a night in the city would be good.

Marinette: Wanna join us?

Peter: I'd love to but I promised Ava I'd visit her mom at the hospital with her. See you guys in the morning, I hope.

Peter rushes down the street while Mari and Alya watch him with suspisious eyes.

Alya: Something's up with him.

Marinette: Yeah, I think you're right. I'll watch and make sure he sn't attacked or something worse.

Alya: Right. See you and Tikki at the hotel.

Mari ducks into an alleyway to do what she does best.

Tikki: Do you think it's wise to spy on Peter?

Marinette: We aren't spying, Tikki. Yeah, I know we're here for another reason besides the school trip but...

Tikki: Whatever you decide, I'm with you all the way.

Marinette: Thanks. Tikki, Spots On!

Cue transformation sequence... before cutting to The Parker Home. Jessica walks over to the photographs to take a nosy while May makes tea.

Jessica: Are these everyone in your family?

Aunt May: Oh no, there are a ton of Parkers and Reillys in The States. So many that it's hard to keep track of them all. What about your family?

Jessica: I never knew mine. I was taken from my parents by a Nazi cult when I was young, I think. I don't remember much of my old life and all I have of my parents is a photo.

Aunt May: I'm sorry.

Jessica: Thank you. It's nothing to worry... about...

One photo, however, catches Jessica's eye. A photo of Peter's parents. Her eyes widen a bit just as May approaches.

Aunt May: That is Richard and Mary Parker, Peter's parents and the best people I have had the pleasure of knowing thanks to my Ben. I still wish they were still with us, even to this day, just to see how their son turned out. They would be proud of him for all the good he's done-.

May notices a tear running down Jessica's face.

Aunt May: You alright?

Jessica: I don't know if I can answer that right now. Excuse me.

Jessica takes her leave and walks down the street. Standing under a lamp post, she pulls out the photo of her parents. The same photo that she just looked at in Peter's house. All of her feelings come to her all at once as she shakes her head. She squats and breathes heavily, trying to calm down.

Jessica: How..? I don't... understand.

Uncanny Valley: I think you do.

Jessica looks up to see UV and Jess standing beside her. UV kneels down to reassure the spy.

Uncanny Valley: It will be alright. Come back inside and I can explain the whole thing.

Jessica: Explain what?

Uncanny Valley: You are Teresa Parker, daughter of Richard and Mary Parker. The long lost sister of Peter Parker.

Jessica looks at UV is slight disbelief, and Jess satres wide eyed and mouth agape. At the airport, meanwhile, a private jet arrives on the landing strip. The private jet that belongs to...

Gabirel: Ah, New York City. Let's see who is willing to help me get what I need.

Our parent of the year walks towards the luggage retrieval area as we cut to black.


	9. Attack Of The Demons

We start things off with Peter running for his life He rushes down an alley only to be cornered by three members of The Inner Demons.

Peter: Can't we talk this out like civilized people?

The crooks pull out metal pipes.

Peter: Eh, guess not. Oh well.

The criminals lunge and try to land a hit but Peter dodges and counters with a couple of punches and kicks before crawling up a wall to escape. Our hero pants and puffs due to running for almost eleven minutes now.

Peter: Really starting to regret quitting now.

Despite being out of breath, Peter carries on when several more members of The Inner Demons leap onto the roof to confront him. Back at Aunt May's home, Jess and UV escort Jessica inside.

Aunt May: Is something wrong?

Jess: More or less.

Jessica: There is no way what you're telling me is true.

Aeon: [after turning on her human disguise] I have run a scan on your DNA and I am 100% certain that I am telling the truth.

Jessica: But I'm a SHIELD agent and he's a cute boy from New York. Oh Jesus, I just said my potential brother is cute.

Aunt May: Okay, someone tell me what is going on here. Now!

The three girls fall silent for a few seconds.

Jess: Listen, May, I want you to remain calm.

Aunt May: I am calm but also on the verge of exploding unless one of you talks.

Jessica: Turns out I'm related to your family.

Aunt May: ... What?

Jess: I said the same thing.

Jessica: Yeah, according to the robot I'm supposedly your long lost niece or something.

Aeon: One, I'm an android. Two, it is not difficult to understand, Teresa.

Jessica: Stop calling me that! My name is Jessica Drew, always has been!

Aeon: No, that is what your kidnappers called you. You are Teresa Parker.

This causes May to gasp in shock. Everyone looks to May as she slowly approaches Jessica.

Jessica: Ma'am, I know what they are saying is weird but I can prove that I'm not-.

May rubs a hand across Jessica's face, pushing away a couple of strands of hair. May's eyes widen slightly as she sees a tiny scar on the left side of Jessica's forehead. Tears form in May's eyes before she breaks down and pulls Jessica in for a hug.

May: I can't believe it! I have missed you!

Jessica returns the hug, despite being slow and awkward when doing so. May pulls away after two whole minutes of hugging and smiles weakly at Jessica.

Aunt May: There is only one child I know that has a scar like that and she was taken from us a long time ago.

May pulls out a small photo of a baby girl being held by Mary Parker. Jessica stares at the photo and she is almost brought to tears as some memories from her childhood come rushing back. Memories of playing in a park while a younger May watches over her. She looks at Aunt May again.

Jessica: Auntie?

Aunt May: Yes...

Jessica begins to smile and cry tears of joy before hugging her aunt again.

Aunt May: It is so good to have you home again.

Jessica: I guess it's good to be home.

Aeon: Think we should tell Peter?

Jess: Think so. Call him.

We cut to Peter fighting another member of The Inner Demons in an alleyway as his phone rings.

Peter: Jess, now's not a good time!

Jess: **Why? Where are you?**

Peter: Somewhere in New York. Near the hospital, I think. Inner Demons are after me and aren't letting up!

Peter dodges a huge brute and leaps up the wall to run down and jump into the street.

Jess: **Me and UV can get there in a few minutes.**

Peter: No, stay wherever you are and keep the people there safe.

Jess: **Like hell I am! I'm not-!**

Peter: Jess, I'll be fine as long as I keep moving. If you are with Aunt May, protect her at all costs. Hopefully, this'll be over in a bit.

Jess: **Right, we'll keep her and your sister safe.**

Peter: Thanks. Bye.

Peter hangs up.

Peter: Wait, sister?!

Cue Peter getting whacked by a baseball bat in the face. The boy is surrounded by a few dozen members of The Inner Demons. He braces himself for their attack... and is saved by a yo-yo wrapping around his waist, which pulls him to safety. He is then carried across the city towards the hospital. Landing on the roof, Peter's saviour sets him down beside the door. Peter stares in shock once he sees that his saviour is none other than...

Ladybug: You okay, kid?

Peter: Yeah. Thanks, Mari.

Ladybug: Mari?! Um, sorry but you must be confusing me with-!

Peter: Relax, Marinette. I know it's you due to the voice and the getup. Plus, the pigtails do give it away. ... And I had two encounters with an edgy alternate version of you from another universe that told me she was Ladybug.

Ladybug is silent for five seconds before slumping her shoulders.

Ladybug: *sigh* Spots Off.

Ladybug detransforms into her civilian identity.

Tikki: Marinette, what are you-?

Marinette: He knew, Tikki, due to random crap he just told me about.

Peter: Hey, your little friend looks a little bit like Jess' Kwami. Liiri, I think it's name was.

Tikki: The Eagle Kwami!

Marinette: How do you know about The Miraculous?

Peter: Only what Liiri told us. I hardly believe it myself. Then again, that happens when you grew up in a world of mostly science.

Marinette: Fair point. What were those guys' deal?

Peter: Their boss wants me to help him kill my boss, something about killing the city maybe as well, and the rest is history. I've been running for fifteen minutes now with no signs of it ending soon.

Marinette: Alright, what can I do to help?

Peter: Is Chat Noir with you?

Marinette: No, but I can call him.

Peter: Good. Meet up with Chat, get to Xanatos Tower, and get to my computer. I'll have an email about something called Devil's Breath and show it to Xanatos.

Marinette: Right. Anything else?

Peter: No, I can manage from here. Also, don't pick a fight with The Gargoyles living at Xanatos Tower. They're good guys.

Marinette: Right. Tikki, Spots On!

Cue transformation sequence that might have tingled Peter's spider-sense a little.

Ladybug: Peter, be careful.

Peter: I'll try my best. Go save my city.

Ladybug, despite her gut saying otherwise, does what Peter asked her to do and swings off for Xanatos Tower. Peter enters the hospital via the fire escape. On a nearby bulding, Hawkmoth is watching.

Hawkmoth: Ladybug in New York? Hmm... This means I can kill two birds with one stone. Or should I say one villain?

Hawkmoth leaps away as we fade to Peter staggering towards Angela's hospital room. A passing visitor notices Peter is bleeding from a couple of knife wounds. Peter opens the door to Angela's room and falls onto the ground.

Ava: Oh God, Peter!

Ava helps him up and onto the seat.

Ava: What happened?

Peter: Had a chat with Martin Li. Turns out he's not as nice as he lets on to be.

Ava: Shame that Spider-Woman isn't here to say I told you so.

Peter: Thank God for that. Ms del Toro.

Angela: Hello, Peter. I like the new suit.

Peter: Thanks.

Angela: Hey,it is good to have you out there again. The fight against crime hasn't been the same without you.

Peter: *seething in pain* So I'm told.

Ava: You run into his Inner Demon gang?

Peter: Yup. The whole bloody gang is out there after me. Peter Parker, not Spider-Man.

Angela: Well, you do work for the guy that supposedly killed Martin Li's parents.

Peter: Yeah... I'm just thankful Ladybug showed up to save my bacon.

Ava and Angela: Ladybug?!

Peter: Boy, do I have some explaining to do.

Peter tells the two women everything that has happened so far, without skipping any detail (except the Italian girl due to her not being important to this story), and sighs in exhaustion after finishing.

Peter: So, how's the shoulder?

Angela: Stiff, but I can manage.

Ava: Hey, Mom, can Peter and I go to have a chat?

Angela nods and Ava carries Peter out of the room and into the empty room next door. Ava folds her arms and gives Peter an annoyed look.

Ava: Peter, I could've helped if you let me go with you.

Peter: I couldn't do that, Ava. It's better if they were after one of us than two.

Ava: I can handle myself out there.

Peter: I know, I just... I'm just doing what Gwen asked me to do.

Ava: What?

Peter: In the letter, she said that we should look out for each other. I figured that not having you with me at FEAST would keep you safe.

Ava: I'm a hero too, or did you forget that?

Peter: Ava, I can't stand the thought of losing the people close to me again. You, especially.

Peter stops talking after saying that after Ava gasps a little. Peter sits on the bed and puts his head in his hands. Ava, after a beat, sits beside him and places an arm around his shoulder.

Ava: Guess we kinda failed the looking out for each other part of her letter, then? Y'know, since our fights and everything else?

Peter: Guess so. Thanks for reminding me.

They laugh a little before Ava takes a breath.

Ava: Peter, remember when you came to visit me the night after you got back from Earth-646 and our talk? The part where you said you thought you loved me as well as Gwen... Do you still feel the same way after all the crap we went through?

Peter: Despite everything that happened... Yes. I still feel bad for hurting you last December though.

Ava smiles reassuringly while placing a hand on Peter's cheek before he could look away from her.

Ava: Like you said last year, you could never hurt me.

They stare at each other for a bit before sharing a kiss. They continue to kiss each other as Peter lifts Ava by her legs, making her purr quietly has he carries her towards the door. They lean up against the door as Ava moans a little in between purrs while Peter runs his hand along her right leg while their passion increases. Suddenly, Ava pulls away from Peter once his hand reaches her tights, making him stop too.

Ava: Wait. Stop. I'm sorry, Peter. We can't do that. Not now, at least.

Peter: Your mom?

Ava: Yeah, I promised her we'd wait. Sorry for not saying beforehand.

Peter sighs in disappointment before Ava smirks after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ava: Doesn't mean we can't still have a little fun.

Peter: Never knew you had this wild side to you.

Ava: Oh, give me a few months and you'll see just how wild I can get.

Peter: I think I like the sound of that.

However, Peter notices several Inner Demons on the roof of a nearby building thanks to the window.

Peter: Ava, get your mom out of here and whoever else you can.

Ava: Why-?

Peter: Ava, please. I'll lead them away from here.

Ava: No, I wanna help. You can't take those guys on your own.

Peter: I can try. The best way you can help right now is by helping the people here.

Ava thinks for a few seconds before nodding and heading towards the door.

Ava: You come back to me.

Peter: I will. And, in case the worst happens, do whatever you can to stop me.

Ava: Peter...

Peter gives her a look.

Ava: You have my word.

Peter: Thanks. Now go.

Ava leaves and Peter changes into his work clothes before leaping out of the window to face his enemy. The Inner Demons converge on Peter's location and attack him all at once. He manages to knock a few off their feet and webbing up two of them before they begin to overwhelm him. They punch and kick the hero before he regains the strength to fight back, shattering the ribs of one of the attackers. He leaps into the air and webs up the rest before knocking each one out with a single hit. He pants heavily... and gets zapped by a lightning bolt. Peter hits the ground before looking at his attacker.

Electro: Long time no see, asshole. I missed you.

Spider-Man: Shame I can't say the same, Electro.

Electro is about to shock our hero again but is beaten to the punch by Coldheart, who stabs Peter in the left shoulder.

Spider-Man: ARGHHH!!!

Coldheart: How about me, Spider?

Spider-Man: Aw, Coldheart, you're still a thing? Didn't think you'd work for a douche like Mr Negative.

Peter hears footsteps as he sees Mr Negative arrive with Cloak and Dagger.

Mr Negative: Hello, Spider-Man. We need to talk.

Down on the street, Ava oversees the hospital evacuation before taking notice of the group of villains on the roof of the building nearby. She runs up and climbs up the building and reaches the top just as Mr Negative, and company depart with Peter in tow.

Ava: Peter!!!

We cut to black.


	10. Mind Games

We begin with Xanatos overlooking the city from the top of Castle Wyvern. He is joined by Goliath.

Goliath: Troubled?

Xanatos: You know me well enough to know the answer to that question.

Goliath: Yes... Is what that man on the news said true, that you were responsible for the deaths of his parents?

Xanatos: Yes, Goliath, but that was from a darker chapter of my life. Before becoming fascinated with your story, one of my goals was to find any way to cure every disease known to man. My methods, or Sevarius' methods, were barbaric to put it nicely.

Goliath: [remembering the events with Coldstone] True but you have went out of your way to make up for your past. For that, we are thankful.

Xanatos: Shame the rest of New York can't see that.

We pan down to the foot of the tower as The NYPD hold back a mob of people trying to break into the building. Cue Ladybug running up the side of the tower and landing on the roof in front of Xanatos and Goliath, panting and puffing.

Ladybug: Mr Xanatos, I'm-. Holy shit, Peter wasn't kidding about the Gargoyle thing!!!

Goliath stares in confusion and is about to get into a stance.

Xanatos: It's fine, Goliath. She's on our side. Ladybug? What are you doing in New York?

Ladybug: Long story but I need access to Peter Parker's computer.

Xanatos: Peter? Wait a minute... Where's Spider-Man?

Speaking of Spider-Man, he is chained up to a pillar by chains made of Antarctic Vibranium. He tries to break free but nothing happens.

Spider-Man: Why am I getting deja vu right now?

Di: Because, I think, you've been in this kind of situation before.

Di Amara emerges from the shadows and smiles at the young hero.

Di: Hi. I'm Diana. You can call me Di, if you like.

Spider-Man: Wait, I know you. You were that crazy lady that tried to destroy San Fransokyo with a group of monsters.

Di: Harsh but true. I was only doing what Liv made me to do.

Spider-Man: Liv?

Di: Yes, Liv Amara. I'm her clone, made from her DNA to safe her life.

Spider-Man: Well, have to say you did a bang up job. It only nearly cost the humanity of every person in the city.

Di walks up and aims a knife at Peter's neck.

Di: If Martin didn't need you for his plan, I would gut you like a fish right now.

Spider-Man: Yeah, but Martin Li ain't here right now. Is he?

Di: Like I'd tell you. Although, I am curious about who the man under the mask is.

Di moves her hand towards Peter's mask and slowly moves it up until she stops at his lips once Mr Negative walks in.

Di: Aw, I guess it will have to wait. Pity. I bet you are really cute underneath that mask.

Spider-Man: You'd be disappointed. Sorry.

Mr Negative: Dr Amara, step back. I wouldn't want you to get hurt once I start the process.

Spider-Man: Oh sure, the lady gets to step back. Me? I'm tied to a bloody pillar.

Mr Negative: Temporarily tied to a pillar once I begin bringing you over to my side, Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: Never gonna happen.

Mr Negative: I wasn't asking.

With that said, Mr Negative touches Peter and a surge of powerful energy shoots through our hero's body.

Spider-Man: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Mr Negative: Don't struggle. It will all be over shortly.

Mr Negative closes his eyes tight and, once he opens them, he is inside Peter's mind... and is greeted by a pissed off Spider-Man. Elsewhere, Ladybug watches Xanatos as he accesses Peter's email. Xanatos stares in shock as he sees Devil's Breath and what it is capable of. First the host is infected showing little signs, next comes feeling like their personal gravity is getting stronger, folled by skin turning red, and a slow death before the infection moves onto the next victim.

Ladybug: Jesus...

Xanatos: You were right to do this, Peter. Now, we need to create an antidote before this contagion gets widespread and kills every person on the planet.

Ladybug: Hypothetically, how long would it take to spread across the planet?

Xanatos: According to the plans, all they would need is a dispersal unit with a huge range to blanklet one city. Unfortunately, the only dispersal unit in the city is in the archives of Xanatos Tower. Meaning, we have enough time to produce an antidote. Fortunately, I know the right people to help.

Xanatos picks up his phone to call Anya while Ladybug attempts once more to call Chat Noir. At the hotel, Plagg snores his ass off while Adrien stares out at the city.

Adrien: They city is beautiful at night, Plagg.

Plagg: So is Paris, kid.

Adrien: True but for some reason I almost feel at home the more I look at this place.

Plagg: Yeah, this city is fine but it doesn't have any of my delicious camembert.

Adrien: How'd I know that was coming eventually?

Plagg: You've known me long enough to know, kiddo. Anyway, you should get some sleep before the next part of the class trip.

Adrien: Maybe... Or we could go for a closer look at the city from the tallest building!

Plagg: Wait, what?!

Adrien: Plagg, Claws Out!

Cue transformation sequence and Chat preparing to head off... only to receive a call from his lady.

Chat Noir: Hey, partner. What's up?

Ladybug: Chat, I need your help. It's a long story but can you fly over here in your Space Form? Now?

Chat Noir: I'll be there as quick as I can. Don't go saving the day/night without moi~!

Cue Chat Noir heading off to help his lady. In Peter's mind, Peter and Mr Negative have a stand off.

Mr Negative: Quite a welcome.

Spider-Man: Get out of my head.

Mr Negative: As of right now, it's our head and I need to know everything about you.

Spider-Man lunges and punches Mr Negative. When the punch connects to the villain, Peter gets blinded by a flashback to Martin's childhood. Martin takes the opportunity to grab hold of Spider-Man and see into his mind. What Martin sees shocks him to his core.

Mr Negative: Peter Parker. All the pieces of my plan are slowly coming together now.

Peter shoves Mr Negative away, but loses his mask. Mr Negative notices a few black lines under Peter's eyes.

Mr Negative: Trouble sleeping?

Peter: I'll sleep peacefully once I get you out of here, Martin!

Peter lunges and gets caught in a choke hold by the villain.

Mr Negative: Let's see what causes these late nights, shall we?

Mr Negative places his left thumb on Peter's forehead and sees every traumatic event the kid has endured for the last two years.

Mr Negative: Oh, this is tragic. Became a hero after getting his uncle killed by a thug with a gun, caused the death of his girlfriend's father, and, oh, got the first girl he ever loved killed in a fight with Norman Osborne.

Spider-Man: Shut! UUUUPPPPPPPP!!!

Spider-Man breaks free and roundhouse kicks Mr Negative, triggering another flash. We fade to Ava running across the city in search for Peter. She sniffs the air for a trace of his scent but finds nothing.

White Tiger: Come on, Peter. Where are you?

???: Lost something?

Ava turns and is greeted by Black Cat.

White Tiger: Who are you supposed to be?

Black Cat: Never heard of The Black Cat, sweetheart? I'm only a master criminal in search of her dearly beloved spider.

White Tiger: Where is he?

Black Cat: No clue, and I've been searching all day for him. Even considering breaking into the museum again, for old times sake.

White Tiger: Wait, I know you now. You're that cat burglar from last year Spidey mentioned. Thought you'd be older.

Black Cat: I get that a lot. So, The Spider talks about me? Did he give you all the juicy details of our encounters?

White Tiger: I get the feeling I won't like you very much if you don't shut it.

Black Cat: I only shut up when I'm working. Right now, I'm on break and in need of some company. Guess you'll have to do despite me not swinging that way. Well, not often.

To Ava's relief, help comes in the form of Fox.

Fox: Felicia, behave yourself.

Black Cat: Sorry, Mom.

Fox: Hello, Miss Ayala. Sorry if my daughter caused you any delays.

White Tiger: I was seconds away from beating her up for the cops.

Black Cat: Like you'd be able to beat me.

White Tiger: Wanna bet?

Fox: Enough! Ava, we're here to help you find Peter. We'll find him much quicker if we don't fight amongst ourselves.

White Tiger: *sigh* Agreed. Just keep her under control.

Fox: Felicia, cause any more trouble with her and I'll send you back to France.

Black Cat: Fine.

White Tiger: Thank you. Let's try this way.

The three heroines head west towards Hell's Kitchen as we return to Peter's mind. The fight in his mind changes to a simulation of of Peter's last fight with Norman Osborne. Peter is hiding behind a pillar as Mr Negative walks around looking for him.

Mr Negative: This bringing back memories, Peter? I get the feeling this keeps you awake at night, given how much you hate that fight.

Spider-Man: Not true!

Mr Negative: Isn't it? I bet that it is so painful that you are afraid of reliving it again with someone else that you care for. Someone like your dear Aunt May... Maybe the ex-mayor's daughter... Or...

Mr Negative notices a screen showcasing Peter's moments with Ava, especially their latest exchange.

Mr Negative: Ava Ayala, daughter of the current police captain and a superhero like you. So you have a strong attachment to her, do you? Oh, it's more than an attachment from this feed.

Peter tries to change the screens to something else with his mind but no luck. The screens change to show every moment where Peter and Ava make out.

Mr Negative: You love her. You really love her. You really need to keep your feelings under control, boy. Because you never know...

"Undertaker": ...when some lunatic with a grudge...

"Morgana": ...will make the people you love suffer...

"Dr Octopus": ...a tragic fate beyond your control.

"Goblin": All because of you!

Just then, Peter dodges an attack by Mr Negative and web shoots the villain before lunging towards him to land a punch. Mr Negative dodges and knees the kid in the stomach before slamming him into the ground with one hand. Mr Negative chokes Peter while carving a mark into his chest. A mark of The Demon.

Spider-Man: There's still another way, Martin... Don't. Do. This.

Mr Negative: I'm more than Martin Li now. When I was a boy with these powers, I used to fear my other half taking over. Now, I believe in coexistence with the dark part of my personality to find a path towards true justice. And now... So do you.

Mr Negative has finished carving The Mark Of The Demon on Peter's chest and Peter yells in pain as he begins changing. In the real world, Mr Negative lets go and lets Di watch the magic happen. Peter breaks through the chains and screams in total pain. The colours on his costume change from red and navy to neon green and dark grey as the transformation is nearing completion. After a few more seconds, Peter stops squirming and stands right back up (looking similar to his infected form from Marvel Nemesis: Rise Of The Imperfects). Motionless, our corrupted hero allows Mr Negative to approach.

Mr Negative: Spider-Man?

Corrupted Spider-Man: Yes, Master.

Mr Negative smirks at that response while we fade to black.


	11. Saving The Big Apple Part 1

We begin with Jess pacing in Aunt May's kitchen due to the lack of info from Peter, Ava, and everyone else.

Aunt May: Jess, you're making me nervous.

Jess: I'm just sick of this waiting around. I need to be out there, not stuck in here.

Aeon: Jess, we are heroes. Our main priority is to protect those without power, Peter's aunt in this case.

Teresa: Well, I for one am going out to stop Li.

Aeon: But we were told to stay put.

Teresa: You two were told to stay put, I wasn't brought up in your phone call to my baby brother. Therefore, I'm the wild card.

Aunt May: Teresa...

Teresa: Auntie, I'll be fine out there. Promise.

Aunt May: No, it's not that. I... I don't want to lose you again.

Teresa looks at her aunt and smiles reassuringly.

Teresa: Auntie, you won't lose me again. I'll head out there, save the city and my brother, and then we can finally have that family chat we talked about. Sound good?

Aunt May: ... I'll hold you to that.

Teresa heads for the door but stops to look back at Jess and Aeon.

Teresa: You two are friends of my brother, right? He picked good people to hang out with.

Jess: Hey, when you're out there, be on the lookout for a girl about our age in a white cat suit. Goes by the name White Tiger, is easily annoyed, and has a massive crush on your brother.

Teresa: [raising an eyebrow] Really? Well, let's see what she's made of.

Teresa walks out the door and web swings into the city, leaving Jess and Aeon to stare in shock as Teresa begins flying after a while.

Jess: Seriously, why the hell can't Pete do that?!

Aeon: Genetics, maybe?

Jess: ... That's fair. Still wish we went with her.

???: My thoughts exactly.

The two girls turn around and get into a defensive stance as we see that Aunt May is being held hostage by...

Hawkmoth: Hello, User of The Eagle Miraculous. I am Hawkmoth, and I have need of your Miraculous.

The girls are then flanked by a weirdo with all the letters of every alphabet plastered over his body and is holding a P like a gun to their confusion. He is known as Typeface.

**A FEW MINUTES AGO...**

We see Hawkmoth scouring the city for his American victim. Luckily for him, he doesn't have to search long as he sees an eleven year old boy crying over his English project getting destroyed by some punks.

Hawkmoth: Excellent. Just what I need to get what I want. Go, my devilish Akuma, and corrupt that boy's soul!

The Akuma flies over and enters the boy's pen.

Hawkmoth: Typeface, I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the power to turn any letter you can think of into a dangerous weapon. All I ask in return is that you assist me in achieving my goal.

Boy: Wouldn't you be better getting help from an actual criminal than some random kid you just met on the streets?

Hawkmoth: No, because I can sense that you be just as useful to me than some petty thug in a mask. Do we have an agreement?

Boy: Whatever. You're the boss.

The boy transforms into Typeface (an obscure Marvel superhero worth the Google).

**CURRENT TIME**

Cut to Xanatos Tower and Chat arriving at the castle. Our hero stares in slight terror as he gets greeted by Bronx.

Bronx: *sniffsniffsniff* Grrr... Rawr.

Chat Noir: Um, hi?

Hudson: Relax, Bronx, he seems harmless. Alright, Laddie, what's your story?

Chat Noir: Hi, I'm Chat Noir, a superhero, and-.

Ladybug: He's with me. Hey, Chaton.

Chat Noir: *bows* Milady, you look lovely as always.

Ladybug: Now's not the time. We are about to have a pandemic on our hands unless we create a cure for this disease that is about to spread across the city unless we all can stop it.

Chat Noir: Right. Serious time, then. What do you need me to do?

Ladybug: Get downstairs and try to help the police to calm the situation. I'll join you in time.

Chat Noir: Why, where are you going?

Ladybug: I need to make sure my friends are safe, especially Peter.

Chat Noir: Peter?

Ladybug: He's one of my friends here. And no, we aren't dating before you suggest that.

Chat Noir: I wasn't going to.

Ladybug: Yes, you were. Anyways, good luck. I know I can trust you and these guys to hold the fort.

Chat Noir: Wait, guys?

Cue every member of The Manhattan Clan standing beside Chat, making him shake a little. Ladybug gives Chat the peace sign before leaping down and swinging off towards the hotel her class is staying at. Halfway there, Mari bumps into Teresa (now in her Spider-Woman suit).

Ladybug: Hey, you a friend of Spider-Man?

Spider-Woman: That's one way of putting it. Yes.

Ladybug: Head to Xanatos Tower. Something big is about to go down and we need all the help we can get.

Spider-Woman: Understood. And thank you.

They carry on their way... and Ladybug senses Typeface's presence.

Ladybug: An Akuma? Here? I have to put a stop to this.

She swings off towards Queens as we fade to Ava landing outside Mr Negative's HQ with Fox and Black Cat in tow.

White Tiger: Thought I'd find his scent here.

Fox: Peter?

White Tiger: Who else?

Black Cat: My money was on Shawn Ashmore.

Cue Ava giving Felicia a death glare.

Black Cat: Joking... Jeez, let me know when it's time to lighten the mood.

White Tiger: Once we save Spider-Man, I'll consider it.

???: Somebody call my name?

The three heroines turn to see Spider-Man slowly walking towards them, except they notice he's different.

White Tiger: Peter?

The door to the warehouse opens and they get flanked by every member of The Inner Demons, Mr Negative, Electro, Coldheart, Cloak, Dagger, and Di Amara.

Mr Negative: Ah, Mrs Xanatos, just the one person I was looking for.

Fox: If you're going to ask me out, my husband won't approve.

Mr Negative: I have no intention of asking. Do you like what I have done to your boyfriend, Miss Ayala?

White Tiger: What did you do?

Mr Negative: I just convinced him to join my cause. It took some time but he is now a valuable member of The New Sinister Six.

White Tiger: Bastard...

Mr Negative: Spider-Man, bring Mrs Xanatos and kill the girls if they get in your way. Inner Demons, spread terror throughout the city. Everyone else, with me.

Spider-Man rushes towards Fox but Ava gets in the way and holds him back.

Spider-Man: Let go of me, Ava.

White Tiger: I can't let you do this, Peter.

Peter grabs her by the wrists and throws her over his shoulders, ramming her into the ground. Black Cat leaps in to fight Peter but he easily takes her down by kicking her in the left ankle, shattering it.

Black Cat: AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!

Peter then zooms over towards Fox who goes on the defensive. Peter throws everything he can into his attacks but Fox forces him back.

Fox: See what happens when you quit for ten months?

Peter throws a web grenade, engulfing his target in webbing, and goes in for a knockout punch.

Spider-Man: See what happens when you gloat like a villain?

Ava lunges at her friend and stands between him and Fox.

White Tiger: Please, Peter, I know you're in there somewhere. I don't want to do this.

Spider-Man: Shame I can't say the same!

He charges and strikes at his friend, who just about dodges but gets a kick to the forehead followed up by arm bar and getting slammed face first into the ground. Peter grabs Fox and knocks her out in one punch. Ava struggles to get back up but finds the strength to carry on. She rushes and leaps in with Mr Negative's Sinister Six, who teleport away. Black Cat just lies there clutching her foot.

Black Cat: Oh sure, leave me behind. Don't call an ambulance or anything. Assholes...

Back in Peter's lab, Anya works on the cure while Xanatos watches from the side.

Anya: Almost done here, Boss. How'd Parker get these plans anyway?

Xanatos: Just luck, Miss Corazon. That, and he knew Mr Negative's alter ego.

Anya: Right... And we're good to go.

Xanatos: Owen, tell Goliath-.

Xanatos is surprised to see Spider-Woman in the doorway instead of Owen.

Spider-Woman: Where's my brother?

No response at first.

Spider-Woman: Peter Parker, where is he?

Xanatos: I don't know. I haven't seen him since the conference for Augustus Roman.

A huge bang comes from the roof that makes the room shake.

Owen: Good news is we know where Spider-Man is.

Spider-Woman: And the bad news?

Owen: You don't want to know, Miss.

Spider-Woman rushes out of her brother's lab and heads towards the roof as we cut to black.


	12. Saving The Big Apple Part 2

We open with The Sinister Six and Ava arriving on the roof of Xanatos Tower. Mr Negative glares at Ava, who glares right back.

Mr Negative: Come now, Miss Ayala. Do you really think you can defeat my version of the infamous villain team alone?

White Tiger just responds with a low growl, which amuses Mr Negative and interests Di Amara.

Di: Martin, I'd like her for my experiments when we're done here.

Mr Negative: Very well. Spider-Man? Deal with the girl but don't kill her. Everyone else? With me.

The villains leave and Ava shakes a little as Peter gets into a pose.

White Tiger: Peter, you don't have to do this. Fight it, please.

Spider-Man: The only thing I'm fighting is a hero getting in our way!

Peter lunges and tries to kill Ava with one punch but she dodges just in time. They engage with Ava going on the defensive with an attack before retreating to higher ground. Peter follows her, attempting to hurt her in any way he can. Down on the ground, Chat Noir and The Manhattan Clan notice the small bits of debris from Ava's fight falling towards the ground.

Chat Noir: What the hell?

Goliath: Protect the innocents, my clansmen!

Hudson: Laddie, do what you do best!

Chat Noir: On it!

Chat leaps up and swats away some debris that miss hitting Sam Bullit.

Bullit: What the blazes are you doing?!

Chat Noir: Saving your life? You're welcome, by the way!

Bullit growls in annoyance as we cut to UV tackling Typeface out into the street. Typeface pulls out an L and uses it like a scythe.

Uncanny Valley: Listen, Gordon Thomas, you are not yourself.

Typeface: Gordon Thomas is no more! Only Typeface!

This is when Ladybug arrives.

Ladybug: "Typeface"? Wow, Hawkmoth wasn't creative with this one, was he?

Jess leaps outside with Aunt May in tow. Hawkmoth emerges.

Hawkmoth: Ah, Ladybug... At last, we meet face to face.

Ladybug: Hopefully, in the end, you'll give up The Butterfly Miraculous.

Hawkmoth: Not this time. Typeface, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous as well as The Eagle Miraculous and join me when you're finished.

Hawkmoth leaves with a few leaps. Typeface charges and tries to kill the heroes but they dodge out of the way. Ladybug bridal carries Eagle to the roof of a nearby house, making Eagle blush a bit. UV joins them, once she gets Aunt May.

Uncanny Valley: The odds are not in our favour, are they?

Eagle: So, Polkadot Shorts, any bright ideas?

Ladybug: Just the one.

The French heroine gets her yo-yo ready for her signature power known as...

Ladybug: Lucky Charm!!!

Cue the magical ladybugs producing... a horseshoe.

Eagle: I don't think that'll do us any good, babe.

Ladybug: I have to go get something. Think you two can hold Typeface off?

Eagle and UV share a nod before giving Ladybug the thumbs up. Ladybug leaves and head for the hotel her class is staying at. Typeface pulls a G from his body and it enlarges enough for him to use as a hover scooter. He zooms along the street with the other heroes pursuing. Inside Xanatos Tower, Teresa runs along in order to find the way to the roof but soon encounters The New Sinister Six.

Mr Negative: I don't suppose you know where the dispersal device is?

Spider-Woman: If I did, would I tell you?

Mr Negative: Fair enough. Coldheart and Di, with me.

The three split off and Cloak and Dagger prepare to fight Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman is unaware that Electro is materialising behind her. Back at the main fight Peter punches a brick wall due to Ava dodging. Our heroine is almost out of breath.

Spider-Man: What's wrong, Ava? Getting tired?

White Tiger: Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing. C'mon, Peter, look at yourself.

Spider-Man: What is there to look at other than a boy that killed everyone he's ever loved?!

White Tiger: We both know that's not true. Your aunt is still alive, your brother is still alive, and... I'm still alive.

Spider-Man: Not. For. Long!

Peter leaps down and punches Ava through a brick wall and she grabs onto the edge of the hole in order to not fall to her death. Peter walks over and steps on the fingers of her right hand, making her squirm in pain.

Spider-Man: Ah the sounds of one squirming before their demise. I love that.

Peter lifts Ava up by her neck and starts choking her.

White Tiger: Your uncle wouldn't... Agree with that!

Peter's eyes flicker a bit but his darker side remains in control.

Spider-Man: My uncle is dead!

White Tiger: Not as long as you remember him and the lesson he taught you about great power!

Peter grasps his head with one hand before tossing Ava towards the door leading inside the tower. This is when Spider-Woman arrives via the floor due to her fight with Electro, Cloak, and Dagger.

Spider-Woman: Ow.

She looks over towards her brother and gasps in both shock and horror.

Spider-Woman: Spider-Man, stop! Think about what you're doing!

Spider-Man: What I am doing, Agent, is for the greater good!

The Greater Good. Teresa gets back up and blasts everyone bar Ava. Electro zooms doom and punches Teresa towards Peter, who slams her into the ground.

Spider-Woman: Spidey, I'm your family. Your sister. Fight back against Li.

Spider-Man: Sister....

For another brief moment Peter is back... but his negative form prevails. He punches Teresa in the chest a couple of times before throwing her over the edge. Ava grabs her in the nick of time and pulls her back up.

Spider-Woman: Thanks.

White Tiger: Thank me if we survive this. Lead Electro and the others inside and leave your brother to me.

Spider-Woman: He'll kill you.

White Tiger: No, he won't. Trust me, I have a plan.

Teresa nods and does what she was asked to do. Thankfully, Electro is dumb enugh to take the bait and he pursues Spider-Woman inside with Cloak and Dagger following close behind. Our heroine gets up and heads towards Peter. He does a quick neck crack before rushing towards Ava. Ava doesn't fight back and instead leaps over to the edge of the castle roof.

Spider-Man: What are you doing, Ava?

Ava is one step away from the edge of the building. She looks at Peter and smiles under her mask.

White Tiger: Peter, in case this doesn't work and you remain under Li's control, I want you to know and remember one thing. I love you, Peter Parker. I have done since we met two years ago when I was in a bad spot, and I always will till the day I die. I just wanted you to know in case I don't get another chance to say it. Goodbye.

With that said, Ava falls back and plummets towards the ground. Peter leaps over to the edge as his real personality pulls through. Onlookers in narby buildings stare in shock and civilians at ground zero scream in shock. Ava feels the wind rushing past all around her body as she falls. She closes her eyes, waiting for the fate that awaits her. A fate... that never comes as Peter grabs her by the waist and swings her to safety. They land on a rooftop of the building opposite Xanatos Tower and breathe heavily. Ava looks to see Peter is back to normal and is shaken from what she did to bring him back.

White Tiger: Peter?

Spider-Man: Yeah, I'm good. Or least I will be. I am so sorry.

White Tiger: It wasn't your fault. Martin's to blame, not you. Never you.

Spider-Man: Where is he?

Ava stares back up at the tower and Peter stands back up. He heads over to the edge of the rooftop and prepares to head back up to save his city once again.

White Tiger: Peter, wait.

Peter stops, turns around... and Ava pulls him in for a kiss. He embraces her for a bit and Ava can be heard purring quietly. After almost a minute, they pull away.

White Tiger: For luck.

Spider-Man: Something tells me I'll need it. Thanks, KitKat.

White Tiger: Anytime, Web Head. Now go save the city.

Spider-Man: Can do.

Peter web zips over to the side of Xanatos Tower and starts running up the side. At the hotel, Max is looking into the hotel's mainframe when Ladybug arrives.

Max: Ladybug? What are you doing here?

Ladybug: I was just coming to pick something up and you're it.

Max: How can I help?

Ladybug: Max Kante, this is The Miraculous Of The Horse. It grants you the power of teleportation. You will use it's power for the greater good. Once the mission is over, you will return it to me.

Max nods and takes the sunglasses and out pops Klaaki.

Klaaki: Greetings, to whom am I speaking?

Max: Fascinating. I am Max.

Klaaki: Well, let's get the show on the road. In order to transform you must say "Klaaki, Full Gallop".

Max: Klaaki, Full Gallop!

Cue easily the best transformation sequence of the newer Miraculous Heroes. Ladybug and Pegasus take off towards their fight and Alya sees them leaving.

Alya: Something tells me, Mari will need backup.

Alya runs into her bedroom and gets out The Fox Miraculous. Trixx appears.

Trixx: What mischief are we up to this time, Alya?

Alya: The usual kind.

Trixx: My favourite kind.

Alya: Trixx, Let's Pounce!

Cue Alya's transformation sequence. Now Rena Rouge, Alya, takes off after Mari and Max as we fade to black.


	13. Saving The Big Apple Part 3

We begin with Eagle and UV getting sent flying by a grenade in the shape of an O. Typeface advances while grinning evilly. Cue a whack to the forehead by Ladybug's yo-yo and our heroine arriving with Pegasus.

Ladybug: We'll take it from here, Eagle.

Eagle: Took you long enough.

Ladybug: Lucky Charm!

Cue the magical ladybug's producing... a LED flashlight.

Pegasus: Interesting choice in weapon, Ladybug. How will you use it?

Ladybug uses her sight to find... nothing.

Ladybug: I don't know.

Typeface: Such a shame, Ladybrat. I'll be taking the miraculi now.

???: Not yet!

Everyone looks to see the arrival of "Chat Noir".

Ladybug: Chat, I thought I said you were-!

"Chat" gives Ladybug a wink, making her even more confused.

"Chat Noir": This guy giving you a hard time, Milady? Let me take a crack at him.

Chat lunges and engages in a sword fight with Typeface, who uses a t like a sword. Typeface does everything he can to strike the hero but "Chat" dodges and when every attempt is made. We cut to Xanatos Tower where Ava meets up with The Manhattan Clan and Chat Noir.

White Tiger: Looks like you could use a hand or two.

Chat Noir: Appreciate it. What do I call you?

White Tiger: White Tiger.

Broadway: Heads up. We got some crooks coming our way.

The group looks down the street to see every member of The Inner Demons charge towards the tower.

Brooklyn: What's the plan?

Goliath: Brooklyn, take your friends and Chat Noir to face that army head on. Hudson, Angela, and White Tiger, you're with me. Defend our home at all costs.

Everyone: Right!

The group gets to work with their tasks and engage The Inner Demons, taking most of the weaker members with little problems. Then it's time to take on the bigger guns. Inside Peter's lab, Anya has finished the cure for The Devil's Breath and fills a vial full of the cure.

Anya: Done, Boss. Where's the machine?

Xanatos: I keep it in this lab in case we needed it for future use in the safe at the back. Code is ASM1-1963

???: Thank you, Murderer.

Xanatos turns... and gets two swords pointed in his face as Coldheart stands before him. Mr Negative and Di Amara walk into the lab.

Xanatos: Martin?

Mr Negative: Martin Li died years ago on the same day as his parents thanks to you and Sevarius.

Xanatos: I know but I have been making up for those deaths since then.

Mr Negative: [charging energy] LIAR!!!

Meanwhile with Spider-Woman, she is blasted into a wall near Peter's lab. Electro, Cloak, and Dagger approach, with Electro charging up an electro ball.

Electro: Time to die, Babe.

Cue Peter web kicking Electro down the hall.

Spider-Man: Don't you know that's no way to treat a lady, Max?

Electro gets back up, growling with anger.

Electro: I told you to call me ELECTRO, YOU BASTARD!!!

Electro unleashes a ton of electrical energy at Peter, who dodges and pushes Cloak and Dagger out of the way. Peter, getting up to a panel, types in the code ASM9-1964 and holes in the walls besides Electro open up. Darts shoot out and jab into the villain. Electro staggers as he begins to lose his powers and begins reverting back to his former self before his transformation into a villain. Electro is dead and Max Dillon lives once more.

Spider-Woman: What the hell was that?

Spider-Man: Been working on a cure for Max's condition for years now and finally cracked it last week. Guess we'll have to see if the cure is permanent. Where's Li?

Coldheart: SPIDER-MAN!!!

Peter turns to see Coldheart... and quickly dodges a double sword strike.

Spider-Man: Figured you'd give up this gig, Coldheart. You can be better than this.

Coldheart: The only way I will give up this life is with you and your fellow heroes BURIED IN THE GROUND BENEATH MY FEET FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CHILD!!!

She continues to strike at our hero, who dodges but is a bit slow on a few occasions and gets a few scrapes.

Coldheart: You've gotten slower. Maybe retirement didn't suit you well.

Spider-Man: I did for a while but it made me shirk my duties to the good people living here. Never again.

Coldheart: Despite hating your kind, Hero, I admire your conviction to your role. Show me how much right now!

Coldheart lunges and strikes Peter in the left shoulder before he can dodge and counterattack. Outisde, The Inner Demons are falling back with Ava giving chase with Bronx and Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: Almost too easy. Maybe I should consider moving to your turf.

White Tiger: Trust me, kid, you're better off in Paris. Less death there.

Eh, give me a few stories. Anyway, Bronx sniffs the air... and sees Typeface flying towards them before the villain crashes in the ground. Ladybug's group arrives and notices the real Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: Milady? Wait, is that me?

The fake Chat decides tosnap his/her fingers and reveal herself to be Rena Rouge the whole time.

Ladybug: Rena?!

Rena Rouge: You didn't think I'd sit this out, did you?

Ladybug: Pegasus, handle the debris! Rena and Chat, with me!

Pegasus: Voyage!!!

Pegasus shoots a portal above the family about to be crushed to death and the debris falls through the portal... and into The Sun. Typeface starts to get up but gets blinded by Ladybug's Lucky Charm LED Light.

Ladybug: Rena, grab his arm with the pen on it!

Rena does so.

Ladybug: Ready, Chaton?

Chat Noir: Always. Cataclysm!!!

Chat uses his power to destroy the pen and release The Akuma. Ladybug then does what she does best.

Ladybug: Time to purify! Gotcha! Goodbye, my little friend.

Cue the magical ladybugs fixing the damage done during the fight with Typeface and reverting Typeface back to normal. The entire event leaves Ava, Eagle and UV dumbfounded.

Uncanny Valley: How does she do that?

Eagle: Pretty sure the answer is magic.

White Tiger: Jess. UV. Help these guys deal with any stragglers. I'm going to see if I can help Peter and the others.

Eagle: Go get him, Tiger.

Ava nods and takes her leave. Back in Xanatos Tower, Xanatos stands still as Mr Negative aims his blade at the good billionaire's throat. Anya is about to walk over but Di gives her a glare.

Di: I'd stay still if I were you. Is that a possible cure to my work of art?

Anya stays silent.

Di: I'll take that as a yes. Give it to me.

Mr Negative: SILENCE, WOMAN! Now, David, where were we?

Xanatos: Martin-.

Mr Negative: My name is Mr Negative and you're just about to find out why that is.

Mr Negative raises his blade ready to strike the man responsible for his parents' deaths... but gets whacked aside by Coldheart, who flies into him. Negative looks up to see Spider-Man, bleeding and panting heavily.

Mr Negative: How?

Spider-Man: Like I'd tell you about my special power, Marty.

Mr Negative gets up and charges towards Peter who counters and dodges each intended strike. David takes this moment to knock Coldheart unconscious before Spider-Woman arrives with Cloak and Dagger in hot pursuit. David then follows Spider-Woman while a gauntlet forms around his right hand. Di once again makes a move on Anya but Peter quickly abandons his fight to get Anya to safety with the cure and the dispersal unit. He drops her off at an elevator.

Spider-Man: Anya, get to the roof and get that cure in the air. New York is running out of time.

Anya: Got it. And thank you, Spider-Man.

Peter smiles underneath his mask as the doors to the elevator close and he turns back to see a pissed off Di and Mr Negative.

Spider-Man: It's over, Martin.

Mr Negative: Not as long as your boss lives, Mr Parker.

Peter tenses up but holds his ground. On the other side of the building, Spider-Woman is struggling a bit with Cloak and Dagger. The two young runaways back her up against a wall and get ready to end the fight. Suddenly, a high pitched noise fills the room and deafen everyone. Teresa takes a brief opportunity to leap forward and knock the two kids out before the noise ends. The spy turns to see Xanatos has formed a sound gauntlet from nanotech.

Spider-Woman: That's pretty handy. SHIELD could use it.

Xanatos: I know but I'm not selling it until I know it's limitations.

Spider-Woman: Yeah, that makes sense.

Back at the fight, Mr Negative charges in for one last attack on Peter, who just dodges until our hero is given the perfect opening to end this fight in one desparate move. Mr Negative leaves his left side exposed for Peter to deliver a knockout punch to the forehead. Said punch sends Martin down the hallway and down the stairs. Peter pants after that before turning to Di... and gets his head rammed into a wall by Di.

Di: Pathetic little human. You know everything about the other villains but not a thing about me. To make a long story short, I was a clone of a great woman, Liv Amara, to help save her life. I did so by any means necessary, even if it made me look like a monster in her eyes. I will never forgive her for what she said to me the day she was cured.

Cue flashback to Episode 13 of Big Hero 6 Season 2 (Continuity! Boom!).

Liv: I never wanted to be saved like this.

Di: I did my job! You should be grateful!

Liv: I'm ashamed.

Cut back to the present. Peter begins to black out do to Di's grip. She is about ready to snap his neck when a portal appears... and out steps a Doombot. Di looks on and drops Peter, rendering him knocked out.

Di: What do you want?

Doombot: Ms Amara, Lord Doom has need of your services for a special project and won't take no for an answer. Cooperate and you might walk away alive. What is your decision?

Di's eyes widen a bit before she sports a devilish grin.

Di: I'm interested. Lead the way.

Di takes her leave with The Doombot via the portal. This is when Teresa and Xanatos arrive.

Spider-Woman: Brother!

Teresa rushes towards her little brother and turns Peter over onto his back. She checks his pulse and, thankfully, discovers he's alive. Xanatos looks at the disappearing portal with interest before dispatching a tiny probe through it. Ava arrives and takes notice of Peter lying on the ground, motionless. She kneels beside him and holds him close.

White Tiger: Peter! C'mon, Pete, don't do this. Please...

Peter coughs after almost a minute. Ava sighs in relief and hugs him tightly. They stare into each other's faces and Peter places a hand on Ava's right cheek while tears of joy run down her face.

Spider-Man: Hey, KitKat.

White Tiger: *chuckles* Hey, Web Head.

They share a kiss, which makes Teresa raise an eyebrow.

Spider-Woman: That Eagle chick was on point about your crush on my brother, Tiger.

Spider-Man & White Tiger: WHAT?!

Spider-Woman: Yeah, I guess there's some explanations that need to come. Hello, Peter, turns out I'm your sister.

The eyes on Peter's mask widen at that statement. Then he remembers one thing.

Spider-Man: Wait, where's Martin?

White Tiger: I don't know, Peter. I didn't cross paths with him.

We cut to Mr Negative in an alleyway, watching the cure to Devil's Breath being dispersed into the sky and spreading across the city. He growls in frustration before heading on his way and swearing that this is not over. Meanwhile, in the hotel that Gabriel Agreste is staying at, our father of the year is doing a video chat with Nathalie.

Nathalie: I'm sorry things didn't go well, Gabriel.

Gabriel: On the contrary, Nathalie, everything went according to plan. I now know there are more Miraculi in the world and won't rest until I find more sources of power for myself and future allies.

We fade to black. Early the next morning, Peter has since been bandaged up by Claire Temple, received thanks from Xanatos and co., and decides to have that chat with Teresa Parker. In The Parker Home, Peter sits in silence while May taps her fingers on the arms of the armchair. Teresa takes a deep breath.

Teresa: Listen, I know you have a ton of questions but I really don't have all the answers. All I ever knew was that my parents did work that would end up benefitting the good of the human race. Too bad that's all the people claiming to be my parents told me, not to mention the stuff Fury told me.

Peter: Teresa, I'm not mad at all. I'm just glad that you're here and making a difference in the world. That's all that matters to me.

Teresa: Me making a difference? You're the one going out there in a costume saving lives however you can and no matter the risk.

Peter: Shame I didn't do it since November after...

Teresa: I heard about that. I'm sorry about what happened to her.

Peter: Thanks, Sis. Wow, that's something I'll have to get used to now.

Teresa: Trust me, I know the feeling, Little Brother. Auntie?

Peter: Aunt May, you've been quiet the whole time.

Aunt May: Just gathering my thoughts, is all. Teresa, while I don't agree to your career choice by working for Fury at SHIELD, you have my support and I'm glad we finally found you again.

Teresa begins crying with joy a little and Peter hugs her. She pulls away to wipe away her tears.

Teresa: Oh, and about your friend Ava, Peter. Just so that you know, you have my support on one condition.

Peter: Okay... What condition would that be?

Teresa: Babies.

Peter & Aunt May: WHAT?!?!

Teresa laughs at their reaction and quickly explains that she's messing with them as we fade to Midtown High. Peter shows up late for his job and Bustier's class has been waiting for some time.

Ms Bustier: Mr Parker, you alright?

Peter: Yeah, just a rough night's sleep. Nothing too serious.

Marinette runs up and hugs him tight, ignoring the fact that he has bandages on his left shoulder.

Marinette: Thank God you're safe.

Peter: Thanks, Mari. Now, what were we doing today?

Xanatos: I believe I can take over from here, Peter.

Peter: David?

Xanatos: I heard a student was wondering about our work so I suggested to your headmaster that I'd be willing to give the entire class a tour of our labs. That okay?

Peter: Uh, sure. I have stuff I need to finish in the labs anyway.

Xanatos nods as we fade to later that evening. Peter and Ava walk along the footpath on the way home before stopping at a street bench.

Ava: And what about Cloak and Dagger?

Peter: Well, we ran some tests and we might be able to reverse Martin's hold on them but we're keeping them under heavily sedation for now.

Ava: Great. They were good kids and possible candidates for The New Warriors, maybe.

Peter: Maybe but they'll probably want to get back to a normal life afterwards. Well, normalish.

Ava: Emphasis on the ish part.

Peter: True.

Peter looks down as he thinks about his brief fight with Martin in his mind and what he might have done to his friends while under the villains control.

Peter: Ava, when I was...

Ava: Don't, Peter. You were not responsible for your actions and you didn't kill anyone.

Peter: Thank God.

Ava: You gave me a few scars though.

Peter: Where and how bad?

Ava: Very minor scars and they are in places I can't show you in public.

Peter stares wide eyed at that, making Ava chuckle a bit.

Ava: Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Ava gets up, ready to leave. Peter sighs before saying this next thing.

Peter: Hey, Ava?

Ava turns around in confusion.

Peter: I know I haven't been the best guy to you these past few months among other things but... Can I make it up to you over a coffee?

Ava: [smirking] I'd like that. Say, Friday?

Peter: Yeah, that suits me. What time shall I swing by?

Ava: Let's say... Seven. Oh, and try to be fashionably late.

Peter: Don't I always?

Ava laughs and nods at that before giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading for home with a smile on her face. Later, Peter heads on towards The FEAST Shelter to help Aunt May deal with her new position as boss. Peter smiles to himself because, for once in a long time that almost feels like an eternity, he feels like himself again and is ready for anything that comes his way next. We cut to black.


	14. Into The Spider-Verse Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of The Spider-Verse Arc

We open with our heroes in their last class of the day. Peter and Ava do exchange a couple of brief glances once or twice while Mr Rickman speaks about Romeo & Juliet. Jess notices Peter and Ava's game and smirks to herself about their relationship status. Cue the school bell ringing, signaling the end of the day. Outside, Jess takes in a breath of fresh air just as her sister joins up.

Aeon: You seem to be in an unusual happy mood, Sister.

Jess: Well, of course I am. The last day of this week's school is over, we saved the city at the start of the week, and those two love birds have finally stopped playing the Will They/Won't They game.

Aeon: Shame we couldn't get a hold of Cap or the others. I'm starting to worry.

Jess: Hey, they'll be fine. When they return from their business, I'm sure they'll let us know the minute they've arrived. Oh, speaking of business.

Peter and Ava walk out and are chatting away about homework.

Peter: Trust me, you'll handle Science with these couple of hints.

Ava: Yeah, and you'll probably pass History with my tips.

Peter: What do you mean, probably?

Ava: History is not your strongest subject, dude. We all know it.

Peter: So, we are still on for tonight?

Ava: [giving him a kiss on the cheek] That answer your question?

Peter: Definitely. 

Ava heads on down the footpath while Jess stands beside Peter.

Jess: You two have gotten friendly. Like, really friendly.

Peter: Well, yeah. We're just helping each other out with our-.

Jess: Before you finish, Pete, we both know that's not what I meant. I'm happy for the both of you. Really, I am.

Peter: Thanks...

Jess: Something's up?

Peter: No, just thinking to myself. Nothing too serious. Well, I should head on home. Talk to you guys later.

Peter rushes down the footpath. Jess shakes her head at him while UV walks up.

Aeon: Jess, I'm going to The Tower to check on things there.

Jess: Really, Sis? I thought Olympia was being released today.

Aeon: She is but I want to check something out first.

Jess: Right. Contact me if something goes wrong, right?

Aeon: Right. See you later.

Aeon runs into an alley and flies off towards the skies in her true form. Jess walks on home as we fade to Peter hanging out with Mari and Alya in Central Park.

Peter: Still can't believe you two are in charge of saving France.

Marinette: Well, there's also Chat, Carapace, Pegasus...

Alya: Viperion, King Monkey, Queen Bee...

Marinette: And Bunnyx, who turned out to be Alix from the future.

Peter: A possible future, Mari. Changing the past always changes the future.

Alya: If that's true then how come she remembers us every time she visits to help us?

Peter: Simple. Say if Bunnyx travels to our past to change a few things, her future becomes the past and her new future becomes the present.

Marinette: So Back To The Future is accurate?

Peter: Basically. Hey, I'm kinda bummed you guys are heading home tomorrow.

Alya: Aw, he misses us already.

Marinette: Well, we could find a way to stay. That is, if you want?

Peter: No, it's probably best if you guys head home. I mean, as much as I appreciate your help, it's best you don't abandon your duties to Paris while that pimp suit maniac is out there.

Cue Alya bursting into laughter.

Alya: PIMP SUIT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! We have to call Hawkmoth that when you face him!

Marinette: See what you've done?

Peter: Yeah, my bad.

Marinette: By the way, you never explained how you really knew my identity.

Peter: Yeah... About that... [looks to see if there's no civilians in the area before removing his shirt] I'm Spider-Man.

Alya stops laughing once she sees this event.

Alya: Holy... Stinking... Supercrap!

Peter: Yup. Knew that was coming.

Alya: I told you we'd meet an American superhero on this trip, Mari!

Marinette: Yeah, you were right about that, Als.

Alya: How'd you become a hero? Did you receive your powers from a dying alien from another world?

Peter: No, I got bit by a genetically altered spider.

Alya: Badass.

Peter: Anyways, sorry to cut this interview so short but I have a date in a few minutes.

Marinette: Wait, a date?

Peter: Yeah, with a girl I know.

Alya: Does she know your secret?

Peter: Yup, and she's White Tiger.

Cue Peter swinging off, leaving Alya's mind being blown to smithereens. At Ava's apartment, the heroine has just finished getting ready for the date. She takes a breath before heading for the door.

Zia: Have fun tonight, Little Sis.

Ava: I will, hopefully.

Angela: [shouting from the bedroom] Ava, remember our deal!

Ava: Yes, Mom!

Zia: Mom, she'll be late if you keep going on about that.

Angela: If they do it behind my back, I'm going to kill him!

Ava: Mom! Right, I'm away. See you guys later.

Ava walks out the door in annoyance as we fade to Mysterio finishing the final touches on his version of The Window. Mysterio stares in awe... and Tinkerer emerges from behind the device.

Tinkerer: If you're done basking, Boss, it's ready to be switched on.

Mysterio: Another moment, Miss Mason. Ah, and now I can finally fufill my agreement with my master. Turn it on.

Tinkerer starts typing as we cut to The Coffee Bean as Peter arrives early. Out of breath, mind you, but he's early.

Ava: You're early for a change.

Peter turns to see Ava approach him.

Peter: I am? Huh, must be an off day.

Ava: *chuckles* Must be. Anyway, shall we?

The two love birds are about to walk in when the ground shakes. The look down the street and see a huge amount of blue and black energy coming from a warehouse. Our heroes decide to check it out after changing into their suits. They head down, with Peter carrying Ava as he swings. She has her face buried into his shoulder until they arrive.

Spider-Man: You good?

White Tiger: Yeah, just never doing that again.

Spider-Man: Right. Let's check this-.

Peter gets blasted back by magical energy by Mysterio.

Mysterio: Greetings, Spider-Man and White Tiger.

Spider-Man: Bubbler, I've missed you!

Mysterio: For the last time, I am Mysterio!!!

Cue magic blast that our heroes dodge.

Spider-Man: Can you believe this? I quit for ten months, say I missed Mysterio, and he responds by blasting me?

White Tiger: No, it's definitely believable. Remember the last time you two fought each other?

Spider-Man: Oh yeah... Forgot about that.

Mysterio: Take this seriously, you dolts!!!

They dodge again just as Ladybug arrives with Rena.

Ladybug: Need a hand?

Spider-Man: Several, actually, but I'd rather avoid turning into a Man-Spider again.

Mysterio unleashes a shockwave that knocks everyone bar Spidey back. Our hero tackles Mysterio inside the warehouse and they land beside the portal as it seems to start going haywire. Tinkerer leaps into the fray and prepares for a fight.

Mysterio: We have to leave.

Cue Peter webbing Mysterio's cloak to the ground. Then a spark of magical energy zaps Mysterio out of this universe.

Spider-Man: Crap. Need to reduce the blast radius before the city blows up.

Peter decides to web up the machine as it goes critical with a few web grenades. It isn't enough, it explodes in Peter's face. Once the dust settles, Peter has gone too. Ava and the others rush in to see the aftermath. Tinkerer is unconscious beside a bunch of boxes but can be heard muttering a few weird words. Beside Tinkerer is a weird looking Mysterio... who has wires sticking out of his chest.

Ladybug: We should tie her up.

White Tiger: Spidey? Spidey!

We cut to black. Peter groans as he hears voices around him, and they aren't voices he's familiar with. As soon as he senses someone about to check his pulse, he leaps away and gets into a pose. He is slightly surprised to see that the people surrounding him are dressed like him except for one that is dressed like a goblin. Despite this, Peter holds his ground. The one dressed like him takes a step forward.

Spider-Man 17628: Easy there, buddy. We mean you no harm.

Spider-Man: Sorry but I can't take the risk that this isn't a trick by Mysterio.

Spider-Man II 17628: Mysterio?!

Spider-Man: Yeah. Dude dressed in green and purple, has a fishbowl for a head, and who I'm assuming is your boss.

Spider-Man 17628: No, you've got it all wrong!

Ghost Spider 17628: And how do we know you're not working for Mysterio?

Spider-Man: Oh yeah, "Spider-Man working with Mysterio". Jameson would have a field day if he heard that.

Spider-Man's possible enemies exchange a brief look. Spider-Man 17628 reaches for his web shooters and removes them as a sign of trust.

Spider-Man: What are you doing?

Spider-Man 17628: Showing you I mean no harm, friend. Do you have a name?

Spider-Man: Spider-Man.

Spider-Girl 17628: He's still not buying it. Hey, possible bad guy, I'm Spider-Girl.

Spider-Man 17628: Anya, stop!

Hearing that name makes Spider-Man ease up a bit.

Spider-Man: Anya? As in Anya Corazon?

Spider-Girl 17628: Uh, what? Who is that? I don't know who that is.

Spider-Man sighs and decides to earn their trust the old fashioned way by removing his mask. Cue a collective gasp at Peter's face.

Peter: My name is Peter Parker, I have been Spider-Man since I was fourteen years old, and I'm guessing, since this possibly involves multidimensional travel, that your leader is me in this universe. This is the part where you try to tell me I'm possibly wrong.

Instead of that, the Spider-Man of this world removes his mask.

Peter 17628: Well, Peter Parker, my name is Peter Parker and I'd say you're on the ball with that guess. C'mon, we best get you back to WEB HQ.

Peter: WEB?

Hobgoblin 17628: Our base of operations and a school designed to train the younger generation of heroes.

Peter: I'm sorry, who are you? I know that's me and Anya but I don't know you guys.

Cue the heroes of Earth-17628 unmasking themselves.

Miles 17628: I'm Miles Morales and I'm sorta the other Spider-Man of the team. These guys call me Spy-D but I prefer Kid Arachnid.

Peter: Hmm... How about Segunda Arana?

Miles 17628: Hey, that's actually cooler.

Harry 17628: Anyways, I'm Harry Osborne but I'm also known as-.

Peter: Hobgoblin...

Harry 17628: I take it my counterpart on your world is just like me?

Peter: [deciding to keep Harry's crimes on his world to himself] In a way, yeah.

Gwen 17628: And I'm Gwen Stacy, aka Ghost Spider.

Peter stares in shcok at Gwen. He shakes a little as memories from that night come flooding back. He doesn't even notice Peter 17628 walk up and give him a couple of pats to the back.

Peter 17628: You okay?

Peter: Yeah, let's just head back to your HQ.

They put their masks back on and head towards WEB. Back on Earth-1616, Ava, Ladybug, and Rena Rouge are at a SHIELD hideout waiting for access. Jess arrives just as Spider-Woman emerges from the hideout.

Spider-Woman: What happened?

White Tiger: Teresa, Peter's gone and we don't know where.

Spider-Woman: Right. Inside and tell me everything.

Later, after explaining everything, Ava waits for Teresa's next move.

Spider-Woman: Okay, and what about Mysterio?

Rena Rouge: Turns out the dude is a robot.

Ladybug: I'm not sure about that, Rena. Didn't you say Mysterio was a magic user, White Tiger?

White Tiger: Yeah, there's no way he'd reduce himself to using tech.

Eagle: Plus, he packs a huge enough wallop without fancy equipment.

Spider-Woman: Can you describe the device he tried to use?

White Tiger: I didn't get a good look at it but it looked like a gateway similar to the one used to send Galactus to The Negative Zone.

Teresa presses a button and a hologram of Nick Fury appears before them.

Nick Fury: Agent Drew.

Spider-Woman: Actually, Sir, I'm going by my real name now.

Nick Fury: So you know now. Very well, Agent Parker, how may I help?

Spider-Woman: Do we have any way of accessing different universes?

Nick Fury: With our current level of technology, no. However, it is possible by a different source of power. Magic. Not the kind wielded by the current company of Miraculous Users.

Ladybug: You know?

Nick Fury: Especially your real names, Miss Dupain-Cheng and Miss Cesaire.

Spider-Woman: So who can we get?

White Tiger: Oh, what about Merlin?

Nick Fury: Haven't been able to locate him.

Eagle: Doctor Strange?

Spider-Woman: Busy dealing with another threat to our world.

White Tiger: His wife?

Nick Fury: Same place as Strange.

Eagle: What about the old lady? Agatha Harkness, I think?

Spider-Woman: Never mention that woman again. She knows what she did.

White Tiger: So we're out of options, Director Fury?

Nick Fury: Actually, there is one other magic user who could help you and she is powerful. Plus, she has a small history with Agent Parker here.

As soon as Teresa heard that little statement, her eyes widen a bit due to knowing who he's talking about.

Spider-Woman: No! Nonononononononono! NO! We are NOT talking to her!

Eagle: Well, she did kill Veranke.

Spider-Woman: Doesn't matter because we are NOT GOING NEAR HER!

White Tiger: Teresa, your brother is out in another universe right now and probably freaking out right now. I don't know why you're acting this way but I am willing to do anything to bring him home safely. At least consider it.

Spider-Woman is silent and thinks back to the last time she talked to the person they are referring to. After ten more seconds of silence, Teresa gives in.

Spider-Woman: *sigh* Fine. Let's go talk to Scarlet Witch.

Ava smiles at that while Teresa gives a look that screams "Don't make me regret this". At Avengers Tower, UV arrives to find the entire place is a mess. Scorch marks and broken equipment litter the main lounge, which makes her slightly nervous. She approaches the main console and decides to check the system after rebooting JARVIS.

JARVIS: Systems back online. Hello, Aeon. May I be of assistance?

Uncanny Valley: JARVIS, what happened here?

JARVIS: I am unsure, Miss. My memory banks are badly damaged and will take time to reboot.

Uncanny Valley: How much time?

JARVIS: Roughly a minute. Reboot complete. Accessing memory banks from last recordings.

UV watches the feed of The Avengers just hanging out in the lounge before a huge blast from the window knocks them back After that, the feed cuts out.

JARVIS: Forgive me but that's all the feed can give me.

Uncanny Valley: JARVIS, show me the last few seconds of the attack and pause before the blast hits. Zoom in on that reflection.

JARVIS does so to let UV see a huge white figure with red eyes and a grey and white nanotech suit in the window's reflection.

Uncanny Valley: JARVIS, who is that?

JARVIS: I'm not entirely sure. It could be a new supervillain.

???: Oh, I assure you that I'm not a villain.

UV turns around quickly to see the source of the deep voice... and gets blasted in two. UV struggles to stay online as her assailant approaches.

Uncanny Valley: Who... Are... You..?

Her attacker is revealed to be...

Regent: I'm the hero this world needs.

We cut to black.


	15. Into The Spider-Verse Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of The Spider-Verse Arc

We open with Mysterio waking up in a strange new world. Or a strange hallway, to be more specific.

Mysterio: What is this place?

As soon as the magician touches a nearby panel, the entire building goes into full red alert. Mysterio is soon surrounded by what look to be SHIELD Agents, who aim their guns at him. Soon, their boss arrives and it just so happens to be Nick Fury. Well, to be accurate, Nick Fury of Earth-12041.

Nick Fury 12041: Mysterio, stand down and put your hands behind your head.

Mysterio: Fury. Never a pleasure.

Nick Fury 12041: I can't let you break that villain out. He is far too dangerous.

Mysterio: What are you talking about? I just got here.

Nick Fury 12041: Last chance to surrender.

Mysterio just sighs and charges up a couple of magical energy in both hands and engages the SHIELD agents and Fury. Fury gets knocked down near a speaker system. He takes the opportunity to alert the entire staff inside The Triskelion.

Nick Fury 12041: All agents, this is a Code Alpha Alert! To your stations and-. *getting blasted by the full force of Mysterio's magic* UGH!!!

Mysterio stands victorious over the entire squad. One agent attempts to get back up but gets blasted in the face. Mysterio walks up to the door that alerted the SHIELD Agents to his location and opens it. Inside is nothing but darkness and the sound of heavy breathing. Our sorcerer, undeterred, walks in and casts an illumination spell. Who he sees both shocks and amuses him. It is The Goblin of Earth-TRN457. The same Goblin that killed his universe's Spider-Man.

Mysterio: So much manpower to defend you? You must be really dangerous to this world.

Goblin TRN457: Grrrrrr...

Mysterio: Relax, I am not here to gloat or annoy you. I wish to offer a deal.

Goblin TRN-457: What kind of deal?

Mysterio: I can free you in exchange for your help.

Goblin TRN-457: Why would I help you? What could you offer me?

Mysterio: A chance to rid myself of a pest. Are you familiar with the one called Spider-Man?

Goblin TRN-457: HA! Know him?! In my world, I killed him! I would have killed The Spider of this world if not for his allies and ability to survive!

Mysterio: Mine is just as annoying. If I free you and find a way to locate him, deal with him however you want. In exchange for that, I can let you kill as many Spider-Men as you want throughout The Multiverse.

Goblin TRN-457: You have yourself a deal.

Mysterio smirks underneath his fishbowl as we fade to Earth-1616. Our group of heroes approach a log cabin in Bella Coola, British Columbia, while Teresa locks The Quinjet.

Eagle: This is her home?

Spider-Woman: Yeah, has been since the events of Veranke's failed invasion. We know she's here but decided it's best to leave her alone.

White Tiger: Nobody visits?

Spider-Woman: Her brother does but only twice a month. He's due back tomorrow.

Teresa walks up to the door and gives a little knock.

???: Who is it?

Spider-Woman: It's me, Wanda.

???: Me Who?

Spider-Woman: *sigh* Jessica Drew.

The door opens and Wanda walks out in a robe. Eagle's heart skips a beat due to Wanda's beauty. The others just have a little remorseful expression

Wanda: What do you want, Jessica?

Spider-Woman: I go by Teresa now and... I know we are not on good terms but I need your help.

Wanda: Why not go to Strange?

Spider-Woman: He's out of town right now and this is too important to wait.

Wanda: I see... *motions to the heroes* They your back up in case I attempt to kill you?

Spider-Woman: No, they are the reason I'm here right now. Spider-Man is missing in another world, we think.

Wanda: And why should that matter to me?

Spider-Woman: Because he's my brother.

Wanda gives the young heroes another brief look. She can see that, out of all of them, Ava is the most desperate of them all.

Wanda: Wait here and I'll get my things. There's a full moon tonight and I might be able to bring him back.

Wanda goes inside and comes out a few minutes later in her old costume (based on her MCU Avengers suit seen at the end of Age Of Ultron) with a spell book in her hand.

Scarlet Witch: Let's catch us a spider.

Cut to Earth-17628 at WEB HQ. Grady sits at his computer desk typing in a few possible updates o the system as well as improving on his designs of The Window. The roof opens and our group of heroes swing in. What surprises Grady the most is the arrival of another Peter Parker Spider-Man.

Grady 17628: Holy cow, another Spider-Man?!

Spider-Man: Grady Scraps?

Spider-Man 17628: Yeah, he knows we're heroes and helped save us once or twice.

Spider-Man: This is just great. Does Flash and Randy know too?

Spider-Man 17628: Nope, just Grady and who you see in front of you.

Hobgoblin 17628: And Iron Man.

Miles 17628: And Ms Marvel.

Ghost Spider 17628: And Max Modell.

Grady 17628: And The Horizon High School Board before the school got destroyed by a Symbiote Dragon.

Spider-Girl 17628: And Norman Osborn, Curt Conners, Otto Octavius, Anna Maria Marconi, Venom, Eddie Brock, and you.

Spider-Man: And that's it?

Spider-Man 17628: I think so. Why?

Spider-Man: You're not at all worried about your enemies using that against you or using this as a way to kill G-, uh, those you care about? More importantly, do you really think it was wise to bring your friends into this?

Miles 17628: To be fair, we chose to be a part of this superhero life. Plus, it's better he did tell us about him being Spider-Man. Eventually.

Ghost Spider 17628: Yeah, Anya and I might have once thought he was a member of The Goblin Nation due to his change in attitude.

Spider-Man: WHAT?!?! If there's one thing that I'd never EVER DO, it's join up with a criminal gang! What the heck were you two thinking?! WERE you two thinking?!

Spider-Girl 17628: Hey, back off!

Spider-Man: Oh, I should back off?! How could I ever be friends with people that think I'd join a criminal gang?!

Ghost Spider 17628: That was a year ago in this universe!

Spider-Man 17628: *muttering to himself* You never did properly apologise afterwards, either.

Spider-Man: Doesn't matter! I lost people I loved to a criminal I didn't stop, including my uncle and girlfriend! They died because of me! Turns out that must mean I'm possibly part of an extremist group that wants to DESTROY EVERYTHING I KNOW!

Hobgoblin 17628: Peter, calm down.

Spider-Man: *groan of extreme annoyance* I'm going out for air. Let me know when you find a way for me to get home.

Our hero swings out the roof and sits near the ledge. Peter 17628 decides to go up to chat Peter while the others work on a newer version of The Window. On Earth-12041, the Spider-Man of this world arrives at The Triskelion or what's left of it.

Spider-Man 12041: Whoa, things must've taken a bad turn here.

Cue fourth wall break.

Spider-Man 12041: The Triskelion has been wrecked before but not like this. Something bigger than Doc Ock's attack must've hit here.

Spidey swings in and comes acroos a ton of SHIELD Agents badly beaten within an inch of their lives. He hears a soft groan down the hall and comes across White Tiger.

Spider-Man 12041: White Tiger, what happened here?

White Tiger 12041: Mysterio broke him out... The other Goblin...

Spider-Man 12041: Any ideas where they went?

White Tiger 12041: I placed a tracker on Goblin before he flew away with Bubblehead... Should be able to track him-. Ow.

Spider-Man 12041: Don't move. Help's on the way. I've got a couple of bad guys to catch.

White Tiger 12041: Spidey, be careful.

Spider-Man 12041: Aren't I always?

Our hero swings off in pursuit of Mysterio and Ultimate Goblin. Speaking of magic, Wanda is meditating while the spell book in front of her flicks through it's own pages in front of her. Our group of heroes wait by a camp fire. Wanda finishes her work and finds the right spell.

Scarlet Witch: Good news, I found the spell. Bad news, we don't have a lot of time for me to cast it properly.

White Tiger: But you can still do it, right?

Scarlet Wich: I swear I will do everything I can to bring him back. You have my word. Teresa, get them back to a safe distance. Oh, and tell Eagle to stop staring at my ass please.

Everyone stares at Eagle.

Eagle: What?

White Tiger: Jess, keep it in your panties.

Eagle: It's not my fault she's beautiful.

Rena Rouge: Wait, you're gay?

Eagle: Yeah, so?

Rena Rouge: No, girl, just do what you gotta do.

Wanda shakes her head lightly while smirking to herself. She begins chanting as a glow begins to come from The Moon. A portal slowly begins to form as we fade to Earth-17628. Peter sits by himself looking at the stars.

Spider-Man 17628: Mind if I join you?

Spider-Man: Don't see why not.

Spider-Man 17628: Listen, my friends can be a handful but they do the right thing in the end. Plus, without them, I don't think I'd be still around to stop the real bad guys.

Spider-Man: So why did you have an attitude change at that time?

Spider-Man 17628: Mind swap with Doc Ock.

Spider-Man: Wait, what?

Spider-Man 17628: Not making it up. We swapped bodies, a lot of hijinks happened while I was out of commission, and he ended up dying a hero.

Spider-Man: Oh, I take it you two were close friends?

Spider-Man 17628: Not at first but, after learning a few things about him, we did become good friends. He died risking his life for the city.

Spider-Man: I'm sorry.

Spider-Man 17628: Don't worry about it. Mind if I ask you something?

Spider-Man: Shoot.

Spider-Man 17628: Why did you freeze up when Gwen introduced herself?

Spider-Man: I... I'd rather not talk about it.

Spider-Man 17628: And what about Harry?

Spider-Man: In my world, he tried to kill me and my friends. He's currently in a mental institution because of what he did and because he lost his memory of what he did.

Spider-Man 17628: I'm sorry.

Spider-Man: Thanks. Mind swap with Doc Ock and him running around as Spider-Man... Sounds like a bad comic book plot.

Spider-Man 17628: Could be worse. I could've turned into a giant Man Spider.

Spider-Man: Been there, done that, ain't that pretty.

They laugh at that.However, they are unaware that Miles is camoflauged and listening to their talk. Miles climbs down and approaches the others.

Spider-Girl 17628: Well, Babe, what's the deal with that guy?

Miles 17628: Long story short, his life is a lot darker than ours. Especially when he mentioned his Harry trying to kill him.

Hobgoblin 17628: Oh...

Ghost Spider 17628: And what about me?

Miles 17628: For some reason, he isn't talking about your counterpart.

Grady 17628: Uh guys? Did someone secretly get Doctor Strange to open a portal?

Ghost Spider 17628: No, Grady. Why?

Grady 17628: Because there's one opening right in front of me.

Everyone turns and stares in shock. The two Peters swing down and stare at the events unfolding. The portal gets bigger and Mysterio steps out.

Mysterio: Spider-Man, I though I'd find you here.

Spider-Man: Took you long enough, Bubbler.

Mysterio: I am Mysterio. Although, I doubt you'll live long to remember that.

Spider-Man: Yeah, who's gonna make me?

A big footstep is heard followed by another. Ultimate Goblin steps through and smirks at the sight of a group of Spider-People.

Goblin TRN457: More Spiders?! This is a great find, Mysterio!

Spider-Man freezes up at the sight of Ultimate Goblin while the others stare in shock.

Hobgoblin 17628: Dad?

Goblin TRN457: Not Dad! Goblin!

Mysterio casts a spell to create duplicates of himself to fight The Spider-Team. Peter fights Ultimate Goblin... and is losing. Ultimate Goblin slams our hero into the ground several times before throwing the hero out of the building through a wall. Peter quickly gets up just in time to block a punch. Ultimate Goblin sniffs Peter's scent.

Goblin TRN457: I smell your scent and the scent of White Tiger! I still enjoy listening to her screams the day I almost brought her close to death in my world!

Enraged, Peter forces Goblin back and goes on the offensive with much stronger punches and kicks. ultimate Goblin would be dead if Peter didn't relent his killer blow. Ultimate Goblin headbutts the hero and then begins crushing his rib cage. Peter screams out in pain and Miles swings in to save him with a Venom Blast. Ultimate Goblin lets go and Miles swings Peter back inside. Mysterio blasts the group towards the portal and prepares for one last blast when Spider-Man 12041 arrives.

Spider-Man 12041: Cool party, Mysterio! Mind if I crash it?

Goblin TRN457: You!

Spider-Man 12041: Me.

Miles 17628: Guys, this Pete isn't in good shape.

Grady: Yeah, and the portal is turning red.

???: Not red...

The portal reveals that the person behind it's newest appearance is...

Scarlet Witch: Scarlet.

Spider-Man: Get... Inside...

The group head inside with Miles, Gwen, Anya, and Harry going first. Mysterio blasts the portal before the three Peters walk through. They yell as they are sent spiraling to another universe. On Earth-1616, Miles' group land on their faces. They look up to see the heroes of Earth-1616 stand ready to fight.

Miles 17628: Whoa whoa, we're friendlies!!!

Hobgoblin 17628: Yeah, what he said!

Spider-Woman: I'll be the judge of that until you answer me one thing. Where the hell is my brother.

Before Miles answers that, we cut to the universe the three Peters crash land in. Peter groans in more pain as he is buried underneath the other two Spider-Men.

Spider-Man: Too heavy... Get off...

Spider-Man 12041: Sorry about that.

Spider-Man: I don't think we're on my Earth, guys.

Spider-Man 17628: Agreed because I don't see any of your friends here.

Spider-Man 12041: Which would likely mean we're on an entirely different Earth.

Cue fourth wall break.

Spider-Man 12041: I've been in this kind of situation three times now and, honestly, it gets weirder the more I do it. The first time was to stop Norman Osborne, the second was to stop some emo vampire family with an army of Spider-Men and Women, and the last time-.

Spider-Man: Who are you even talking to?

Spider-Man 12041: Sorry, it's a habit.

Spider-Man 17628: Do you think we should wait for another portal?

Spider-Man: Seems like the only thing to do right now. However, I kinda want to explore a bit.

Spider-Man 12041: Yeah, and I'd be able to get a ton of cool and confusing photos to show my friends back home.

Spider-Man 17628: Like your life isn't weird and confusing enough?

Spider-Man 12041: Touche.

Spider-Man: Heads up, guys. I don't think we're alone.

The three Spider-Men turn around and get into a fighting stance. They stand down once they see their possible attacker is none other than The Spider-Man of Earth-26496 (aka The Spectacular Spider-Man)

Spider-Man 26496: You guys lost or something?

Spider-Man: ... Kinda?

Spider-Man 12041: And To Be Continued...

We cut to black.


	16. Into The Spider-Verse Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of The Spider-Verse Arc

We open where we left off. The four Spider-Men stand facing each other. Peter of Earth-17628 looks back and forth between everyone here due to being new to this whole multiverse thing.

Spider-Man 17628: So how does this usually work?

Spider-Man 26496: Look, if this is a ploy by some supervillain, you should know I won't give up easily.

Spider-Man: [completely deadpan] You had to ask.

Spider-Man 12041: Listen, we're not villains and we are definitely not here to hurt you, Peter.

Spider-Man 26496: How do you know my name?

Spider-Man: Because we are you but from other worlds.

Spider-Man 26496: Yeah? Prove it.

Spider-Man 17628: My name is Peter Parker and I went to Horizon High before I helped get it blown up.

Spider-Man 12041: I'm Peter Parker and I was trained by Nick Fury of SHIELD to become The Ultimate Spider-Man.

Spider-Man 26496: And what about you?

Spider-Man: My name is Peter Benjamin Parker and... I quit being Spider-Man for ten months because I lost someone in a supervillain fight.

His companions turn to stare in shock and slight worry. Spider-Man 26496 can tell the hurt that the kid is going through and decides to ease up a bit.

Spider-Man 26496: My turn, I guess. My name is Peter Parker and I recently finished my education at Midtown Manhattan Magnate High School.

Spider-Man: So, I take it that means you believe our stories?

Spider-Man 26496: Trust me, dude, I have seen a lot of weird stuff these past few years.

Spider-Man: Can't be weirder than what I've been through.

Spider-Man 26496: The Symbiote bonding to Flash.

Spider-Man, Spider-Man 12041, & Spider-Man 17628: Been there, done that.

Spider-Man 26496: Hobgoblin.

Spider-Man, Spider-Man 12041, & Spider-Man 17628: Yup./Uh huh./Same.

Spider-Man 26496: Some of my friends becoming villains.

Spider-Man, Spider-Man 12041, & Spider-Man 17628: That was rough for me./So been there./Really wish I didn't have to go through that.

Spider-Man 26496: Took a picture of The Loch Ness Monster!

Spider-Man, Spider-Man 12041, & Spider-Man 17628: Wait, seriously?!

Spider-Man 26496: Nah, I'm just messing with you. Could you imagine if I actually got an awesome shot like that?

Spider-Man, Spider-Man 12041, & Spider-Man 17628: Yeah, that'd be cool.

We fade to Earth-1616 as Wanda does a few exercises before attempting the same spell as before. Eagle is admiring from a safe distance. She is soon joined by Teresa.

Spider-Woman: You came to watch her too, huh?

Eagle: Maybe.

Spider-Woman: It's still a tiny bit creepy.

Eagle: Yeah, sorry.

Spider-Woman: Don't worry about it. Besides... you weren't the first girl to fall for her at first sight.

Eagle: Wait, what? Who else-? [notices Teresa smirking] No...

Spider-Woman: What happened in SHIELD Academy stays in SHIELD Academy.

Teresa walks away from Jess, who stares in wide eyed and open mouthed shock. Over with the rest, Rena obviously is the one asking the most questions about Earth-17628.

Rena Rouge: NO WAY! YOU GUYS FOUGHT A DRAGON?!?!

Miles 17628: Technically, it was Peter that fought The Symbiote Dragon. Although, not to brag about it, I might've helped land the final punch.

Rena Rouge: THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DISCOVERY OF MY LIFE!!!

Cue a death glare from Mari.

Rena Rouge: Well, second best discovery of my life.

Spider-Girl 17628: What do you mean you landed the final punch? You helped the rest of us get people to safety!

Hobgoblin 17628: Let him have his fun, Anya. The dude deserves to brag a bit.

Spider-Girl 17628: I'll tell you what he deserves alright. A meeting with my hand.

Miles 17628: OW! Anya!

Spider-Girl 17628: Stop telling the wrong story or there will be more where that came from!

Miles 17628: Babe, I'm sorry!

Gwen notices Ava sitting by herself on the quinjet looking at the stars. She climbs up and joins her.

Ghost Spider 17628: The stars are nice tonight, huh?

White Tiger: I never get tired of watching them. My dad and I used to stay up for hours just to see how many there were to see before bed.

Ghost Spider 17628: My dad used to take me for small drives in his police car. Sometimes I'd be able to sneakily turn on the siren just to see his reaction.

Ava laughs at that a bit before returning to staying silent.

Ghost Spider 17628: You care about your Peter a lot, don't you?

White Tiger: Yeah, besides my father and mother, he is the reason I'm even a hero to begin with. Not to mention that I've loved him since we first met and I'm officially his girlfriend.

Ghost Spider 17628: Girlfriend? He mentioned losing a girlfriend.

Ava's expression turns mournful.

White Tiger: His first one. This November will mark the one year anniversary of her death.

Ghost Spider 17628: Who was she?

White Tiger: Gwen Stacy.

This revelation shocks Ghost Spider to her core. Ava notices this.

White Tiger: You alright?

Ghost Spider 17628: I don't think so. I can't believe I'm dead in this world.

White Tiger: What?! Gwen?!

Ghost Spider 17628: Hey.

White Tiger: Holy shit.

Ladybug: Ava, is everything okay up there?

White Tiger: Uh, yeah. Though I saw a ghost.

Ladybug: Maybe we should turn in for the night.

White Tiger: You guys go on ahead. I'll take the first watch just in case.

Mari nods and rejoins the others. Gwen soon follows after giving Ava a hug due to learning more about her counterpart's fate. Ava resumes star gazing.

White Tiger: I hope you're okay out there, Peter.

Meanwhile in between worlds, Mysterio begins one huge incantation while Goblin stares in amazement. Mysterio opens two portals, one to Earth-1616 and the other to The Dark Dimension. We cut back to Earth-26496 as the Peter of this world is in a sparring session with Peter 1616 while the other two watch from the sidelines.

Spider-Man 26496: C'mon, Peter. I can tell you're holding back a bit.

Spider-Man: Obviously because I don't want to hurt you.

Spider-Man 26496: That's nice of you but foolish.

Cue fourth wall break.

Spider-Man 12041: Looks like I'm pals with a few more Spider-Men. I admit it's interesting to know the differences between us but I'm kinda worried about the young one that sounds like Ron Stoppable.

Spider-Man: I do NOT sound like Ron Stoppable!

Spider-Man 17628: Actually, Peter, you kinda do.

Spider-Man: Thanks for the support, Peter!

Spider-Man 12041 & Spider-Man 17628: You're welcome.

Cue Spider-Man 26496 landing a final punch that knocks Peter 1616 off his feet and lying on his back.

Spider-Man: Ugh...

Spider-Man 26496: Hey, don't let people get under your skin too much. Whether friend or foe, your reaction may cost you.

Spider-Man: I know. God, it's been so long since I had to learn this stuff.

Spider-Man 12041: Tell me about it. I still feel like I'm learning the same things over and over again.

Spider-Man 17628: Same, even though I don't show it that much.

Spider-Man 26496: At least you guys had teachers to show you how to do this. I had to figure this out on my own, mostly.

Spider-Man: Despite that, we never forgot what he tried to tell us, right?

The other three are silent at that before responding with a small nod. Cue the skies turning red that make all four of them stare up in confusion and slight worry. Peter screams out in pain and drops to his knees. The other three rush over to him.

Spider-Man 12041: Peter.

Spider-Man 26496: C'mon, Peter, hold it together.

Their words fall on deaf ears as Peter lies on the ground as he can feel every atom in his genetic make up going on the fritz. In the dimension between dimensions, Mysterio has succeeded in his goal: giving Dormammu access to his world. Goblin stares in amusement. On Earth-1616, Wanda screams in pain as well, making Teresa come to her aid.

Spider-Woman: Wanda, what is it?

Scarlet Witch: Mysterio... He's found a way to give Dormammu a way to our world...

Spider-Woman: Where is he going to arrive?

In New York, everyone screams and flees in terror as the energy of The Dark Dimension seeps into Earth-1616. Mysterio arrives with Goblin in tow.

Mysterio: Finally, Dormammu will have this world and others to soon follow!!!

Dormammu appears as a skeletal being of flames and purple energy before Mysterio.

Dormammu: Well done, Quentin Beck. It is time for your reward.

Dormammu then forces a small portion of himself into Mysterio's body, making the sorcerer yell out in pain as his power set increases immensely due to the power of The Dark Dimension flowing through his body now. On Earth-26496, Peter continues to scream while Spider-Man 26496 sits beside him.

Spider-Man 26496: It's getting worse here, guys. Any ideas?

Spider-Man 17628: None on my end. What about you?

Spider-Man 12041: Give me a minute... I got it! MADAM WEBB, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! WE NEED HELP!

Spider-Man 26496: Yelling at the sky is your plan?!

Spider-Man 17628: I knew he was gonna lose it.

Spider-Man 12041: SERIOUSLY, MADAM WEBB, I NEED A WAY BACK TO THE WORLD OF THE YOUNG PETER PARKER! PLEASE!

After a while, nothing happens... and then a portal to Earth-12041 opens. Spider-Man 12041 smirks under his mask once he sees...

Madam Webb 12041: Any need for that yelling, Spider-Man? You could've just asked nicely.

Spider-Man 12041: No time. I need a way to that Peter's Earth.

Madam Webb 12041: I understand and I need a little time.

Spider-Man 12041: Gotcha. Just make it as quick as you can.

Spider-Man 26496: Okay, it's official. His life is weirder than mine.

Spider-Man 17628: Agreed.

Back on Earth-1616, the group of heroes have just entered Manhattan airspace. The younger heroes stare in shock at the huge portal that is in the middle of the city. After staring for a few seconds, Spider-Woman decides to give them hope.

Spider-Woman: Okay, the situation is bad but I refuse to let that distract us. Without any other hero avaiable here right now, we're gonna have to remind the world that there are more than just The Avengers and others out there. If you wish to get to safety, I sure as hell won't stop you. If you do decide to stay and help me fight, then you have what it takes to be some of the greatest heroes to ever live. So, what are you gonna do?

Silence for a few seconds before each of the young heroes gives Spider-Woman a look of fierce determination. Teresa smirks to herself.

Spider-Woman: Good answer. Let's save the damn world again.

The quinjet is soon blasted out of the sky by a huge beam of fiery energy. It crashes in the middle of the street and the heroes are scattered across the pavement. Goblin lands in front of Spider-Girl and growls in pure joy.

Goblin TRN457: Never killed a lady spider before. First time for everything!

Goblin prepares to burn her face off but gets attacked by Miles, who shocks the hell out of the villain. Goblin chases after Miles, who swings down the street. Hobgoblin heads down to assist his friend but notices a family trapped under rubble. He goes over to help but is beaten to the punch by Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: I got this. Go help your friend!

Harry nods and flies after his "dad" and Miles. Chat gets the family out Ladybug gets him to safety before a huge lump of debris hits him.

Ladybug: You good, Chaton?

Chat Noir: Now that you're here, Milady. Shall we?

Ladybug: Yeah, let's go.

They swing off with Rena following after them. Spider-Woman blasts a couple of Mindless Ones approaching the crash site in order to protect her brother's friends. A mindless one grabs Ava by the neck and chokes her. Spider-Woman and Jess are about to come to her aid but get held back by a huge group of Mindless Ones. Ava feels her heart getting weaker the more the stone golem strangles her. Her vision is about to fade... but She gets rescued by her boyfriend, who shatters the creature in one massive punch. Peter catches his girlfriend in a bridal pose.

Spider-Man: Miss me, KitKat?

White Tiger: About time, Web Head.

Spider-Woman: Brother!

Teresa pulls Peter in for a massive hug... and notices three more Spider-Men standing watching the hug.

Spider-Woman: Peter, why are there four of you?

Spider-Man: They tagged along and they helped me get back home, which is slowly going to hell.

Spider-Man 12041: You're welcome, Miss.

Spider-Man 26496: Did I hear her call him brother?

Spider-Man: Oh yeah, this is my sister.

Spider-Woman: Spider-Woman, Agent Of SHIELD. At your service.

Spider-Man 26496, Spider-Man 12041, & Spider-Man 17628: Spider-Man. At your service.

The long introduction is disrupted by the arrival of the Dormammu enhanced Mysterio, who fires a ton of dark matter at the group of heroes. The massive blast knocks everyone bar the Spider-Men into a wall. Mysterio can be heard laughing.

Mysterio: Fools! There is no stopping this so why bother trying?! Dormammu will rule over us all and there's nothing you can do to stop him!

The four Spider-Men give each other a small look to one another and smirk under their masks They stand before Dormammu and get ready for one helluva fight.

Spider-Man: Beck, you keep forgetting one small thing about heroes like us.

Spider-Man 26496: We know that we can't stop this.

Spider-Man 12041: That doesn't mean we aren't gong to give up and accept the end.

Spider-Man 17628: Because we will give it our all to save everyone.

Spider-Man: That's what makes us heroes!

The four then rush towards the villain, who unleashes a large barage of dark matter at them, The heroes dodge just before the beams make impact. Spider-Man leaps onto a building and runs along the wall before leaping towards Beck and punching him across the fishbowl, cracking it. Spider-Man 12041 stays low, dodging a few multiple beams of light, and landing a kick that sends Mysterio flying down the street. Spider-Man 17628 arrives at Mysterio's crashs ite and webs him up and flings him back towards Spider-Man 26496, who readies himself and lands a punch that sends Mysterio's fishbowl of a head flying into the sky. Mysterio is soon ganged up on by all four of them and they land a blow to the stomach with enough force to send Mysterio flying into the portal and into The Dark Dimension. The four Peters then turn their attention to Goblin TRN457, who arrives while holding a tight grip on Miles and Harry. Goblin roars at the four Peters, making them stand ready for the next round. Suddenly, Spider-Girl swoops in to land a kick to Goblin's face and that is followed up by Gwen punching the monster several times in the stomach and then kneeing the guy in the groin. Harry throws a few pumpkin bombs in Goblin's face, which blinds him temporarily. Suddenly, Goblin is binded up in scarlet chains by Wanda, who opens a small random portal and sends him flying into it for parts unknown. Wanda drops to her knees and Eagle rushes to help her up.

Eagle: You good?

Scarlet Witch: Yeah, Jess. Thank you.

The victory is short lived as Dormammu arrives and he is pissed.

Chat Noir: CATACLYSM!!!

Chat rushes over and smacks Dormammmu in the face with his power... which does nothing to the gigantic overlord. Dormammu simply swats Chat away like a fly. Ladybug catches Chat before he could hit the ground. Dormammu glares at the group of heroes, who stare daggers into him.

Dormammu: Pathetic heroes! I am The Dread Dormammu, your future ruler! What can you do to even stop me and my conquest of your world?!

???: DORMAMMU!!!

Dormammu looks over his shoulder to see a very pissed off Doctor Strange.

Doctor Strange: Leave this world now or suffer the wrath of The Sorcerer Supreme!!!

Dormammu: iI think I will take my chances, Strange.

Doctor Strange: Do you forget the last time we fought, Dreaded One? It did not end well for you or Mordo.

Dormammu is about to make a rebutle but thinks for a few seconds.

Dormammu: Very well. But know this, Sorcerer Supreme, I will claim this dimension for my own the day you stop breathing.

Doctor Strange: Then you'll be waiting for a long time.

The giant takes his leave through the massive portal, which Strange and Wanda close behind him. Afterwards, it's time to send the other Spider-Men home. Cue fourth wall break.

Spider-Man 12041: So saved another universe? Chalk it up as another win for the good guys.

White Tiger: Does he always do-?

Spider-Man: Yes. I better say goodbye.

White Tiger: Hey.

Ava gives him a kiss on the cheek before he heads over to meet with the other dimensional heroes. The four Peters give each other a bow of respect and then shake hands.

Spider-Man: Glad to meet you guys, and I hope we meet again sometime.

Spider-Man 26496: Same here. You're gonna go far and I hope you reach your full pontential the next time we meet.

Spider-Man 26496 enters the portal back to his home. The heroes of Earth-17628 are next.

Spider-Man 17628: Good luck, Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: Same to you, Web-Warriors.

Miles 17628: Aw, that's a better team name too.

The heroes of 17628 leave. Spider-Man 12041 heads into the portal leading to his home, not before giving one last fourth wall break.

Spider-Man 12401: And the story continues!

With that said, all the other dimensional heroes are gone. Doctor Strange looks to Wanda.

Doctor Strange: Good to have you back again, Wanda.

Scarlet Witch: Good to be back. Hey, mind if I head to The Sanctorum?

Doctor Strange: You are always welcome.

The two sorcerers head for home. Teresa watches them fly away before head off.

Spider-Man: Hey, Sis.

Spider-Woman: Wish I could stay but I have to report this all to Fury. Keep the place safe until I get back, Little Bro.

Teresa swings off after saying that. Ladybug and Chat Noir give a knowing nod to the group of heroes before heading off. Peter looks to Ava and Jess.

Spider-Man: So... Wanna try this again?

White Tiger: Lead the way, Babe.

Eagle: See you guys tomorrow. And I'll want details of your date from both of you.

They walk down the avenue about a few steps forward before Jess asks one last question.

Eagle: So... What universe do you guys think that alternate Goblin ended up in, anyway?

We cut to that universe as Goblin slowly gets up and goes on a rampage, roaring and throwing fireballs galore. Huge bits of debris careen down towards a family... and they get carried to safety by a strange character. The family stops whimpering and stare up at their smiling saviour, who is none other than...

All Might: Fear not, citizens. You are going to be safe now.

Goblin glares at All Might, who just stares right back at the other worldly villain.

All Might: Because I am here!

Goblin TRN457: You think you can stop me, Hero?! I have killed the likes of you before and won't hesitate to do so again!

All Might: Big talk, Villain! Do you have the strength to back it up?

Goblin growls and charges whilst All Might continues to smile while leaping towards this new opponent.

All Might: DETROIT!!! SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

Before we see the world's symbol of peace hit Ultimate Goblin right across the face, we cut to black.


	17. New York's Next Big Hero, Regent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of The Regent Arc.

We open with Augustus Roman sitting in City Hall quietly thinking to himself. All the things that are plaguing his mind right now are the looks of his wife and daughter gave him the day they died. The day Roman lost all faith in superhumans. The day Galactus came to Earth. He shakes his head before making a call to Empire Unlimited. He receives an answer from Shannon.

Shannon: Hello, Boss. Would you like me to prepare the suit for your grand debut?

Augustus: If you would be so kind in doing so, yes. Thank you, Shannon. Has Spencer gained access to the robot's memory banks yet?

Shannon: Trying to but it is a tricky little machine.

Augustus: Let me know the moment he has made progress.

Shannon: Hey, Boss, may I ask why this droid is important?

Augustus: If I am correct, she has the identities of the youngest members of The Avengers stored in her banks. I gain that info and I can finally complete my collection.

Shannon: I understand, Sir. Good night.

Augustus: Good night, Shannon.

He hangs up and looks out the window, wondering what Eagle and White Tiger are doing right now. We cut to Jess and Ava with Peter at the airport seeing Mari's class head for home.

Ms Bustier: Again, thank you for helping us on the trip, Peter.

Peter: Just doing my job. Well, kinda sorta job but you guys get my point.

Ms Bustier: Class, what do you say to this fine student?

Class Bustier: Thank you, Peter Parker.

Peter: You're welcome. Just be sure to keep in touch.

Marinette: You can count on it, Peter.

Alya: Just be sure to pay us a visit in the future.

Peter: Don't worry, I will find a way to do that.

Alix: I know us girls will look forward to it.

Alix gives him a wink. Ava takes notice of the wink.

Ava: Grr...

Jess: Down, girl.

Adrien: Hey, if I may spring one last surprise... My dad found out I came without permission to be with you guys. However, as a small reward for keeping an eye on me, he's bringing us home on The Agreste Private Jet.

Cue the private jet rolling up... and a very sick looking Bodyguard emerging from the plane. The Bodyguard soon collects himself once he spots Adrien. He then proceeds to communicate via sign language.

Adrien: There's nothing to be sorry for, Ezra.

Adrien's Bodyguard smiles and nods at that. He motions to the class that their ride home awaits. Mari is walking with her class but decides to run back and give Peter one last hug.

Marinette: Be safe out there.

Peter: I will. You be careful in your duties.

Marinette: I don't need to be careful when I have great friends like you.

Our French heroine rushes back to her friends and they all board the plane. Adrien's Bodyguard looks at Peter, Ava, and Jess. He does the signs meaning "Thank you". Jess responds with the signs for "You're welcome". Minutes later, our three heroes are watching the plane flying off to France before deciding to head back to their specific plans for the day.

Ava: It was nice meeting those guys.

Jess: Yeah, I kinda regret going with them.

Peter & Ava: Wait, what?

Jess: Turns out Mari was here to recruit me in the fight against Hawkmoth. As much as I'd want to help out, my life is here and I'd rather hang out with people I know.

Peter: That's fair. I think you'd be a real asset to their cause.

Jess: Well, I do have the best costume out of all of those heroes.

Peter: Eh...

Ava: No comment.

Jess: Thanks a lot.

Peter: Have you guys heard nothing from UV yet?

Jess: No, and I'm really worried. Hell, I'm probably the one in our family that's worried the most.

Ava: She's a good hero. I think she'll be fine out there, wherever she is.

We smash cut to UV's head on a table and hooked up to a computer as Spencer works endlessly to crack her firewalls. Our scientist punches the table when he still gets no progress. Shannon walks in with a cup of tea.

Shannon: Thirsty, Doctor Smythe?

Spencer: Aggravated but also thirsty. Thank you, Shannon.

Spencer takes a sip and notices something in the code. He zooms in to see an advanced anti-virus software beyond anything humanity has ever seen.

Spencer: Majestia put a lot of thought into this little girl, didn't she?

Shannon: Can you bypass it?

Spencer: Is Norman Osborne deader than Dracula?

Spencer gets to work. What he doesn't know is that UV has downloaded herself into their system. Our heroine looks around the digital world and decides to find a way out of this. Meanwhile, in a warehouse, Mr Negative looks through it for any signs of a new weapon to deal with Xanatos once and for all. He grunts in frustration before punching a hole into a wall. A wall that reveals a hidden lab. He walks inside and walks over towards a giant test tube containing a shrouded figure. The villain then checks the vitals and notices a strange white substance bonded to the heart of the host.

Mr Negative: Interesting. And what exactly is your story, I wonder?

We cut to Jess scouring the city for her missing sister. She is not one to give up but...

Knightowl: Need a hand, Avenger?

Eagle: [turning around] Mom.

Knightowl: Jess, she's my daughter too and I will do everything in my power to bring her home safely.

Majestia: Same with me.

Eagle: Family patrol?

Knightowl & Majestia: Family patrol.

The three split up to search the city for their missing relative. Meanwhile, Peter and Ava are walking along a street together.

Peter: So, your mom seems to have gotten better.

Ava: True but she's supposed to be on leave. Although, you know what she can be like when it comes to her job.

Peter: I might've found out the hard way.

Ava: Have you still not gotten over that?

Peter: Oh, I have. Took a brave while, though.

Ava: And they say my family can hold long grudges.

Peter: Hey, your family is easily one of the best I've ever seen and/or known. It's still a lot better than mine. My parents were killed by Nazis, my uncle is dead because of me, and I have powers along with my brother and sister.

Ava: Your family has been through a lot but you always find some way of carrying on rgardless of what life throws in your face.

Peter: Suppose you're right.

Ava: Of course I am.

Peter: And I love you for that as well as over things.

Ava: I... Thank you for that.

Peter: Something wrong?

Ava: No, not at all. At least, I hope not.

Peter: Ava, you can tell me what's on your mind. You know that, right?

Ava: Peter, this is my first relationship with someone I like and I am just trying hard not to screw it up.

Peter: You won't screw it up, Ava.

Ava: How do you know?

Peter: Because, when it comes to my relationships, I'm the one that always ends up screwing the pooch.

Ava: Yeah.. I mean, no, you're not a total screw up. You're one of the nicest guys to ever live in this world and I wouldn't ask for anyone better than you.

Peter stops and looks at Ava, who looks right back at him. They lean in for a kiss before pulling away from each other slowly.

Peter: Thank you.

Ava: You're welcome.

Peter: I guess I'll see you on patrol later?

Ava: Of course. It's obvious you'll miss me if I don't show up.

Peter: Right. I'll see you then. Bye.

Peter walks on down to find an alley to change in. Ava watches him walking down the street and fails to notice Zia standing next to her.

Zia: I like him.

Ava: Zia!

Zia: So does Mom, despite throwing him in jail for a few minutes that one time.

Ava: Oh, she told you about that...

Zia: Among other things you two have gotten up to. I'm just proud of my baby sister growing up. Just don't grow up too fast. You've still got a long way to go before you start real world stuff.

Ava: Gee, I can feel the pressure lifting off my shoulders already.

Zia laughs as they walk inside. Back with UV inside The World Wide Web, she is looking for a way into the computer system of Jess' laptop.

Uncanny Valley: Okay, I just need to-.

UV screams in pain as Smythe has finally hacked into her system, gaining access to her memories and data files. In Smythe's lab, our scientist laughs with success as Roman in his Regent armour walks in.

Spencer: I have done it, Roman. We now have access to this robot's information!

Regent: Good work. Download whatever you can and reassemble this droid. Oh, and wipe her memory of my presence.

Spencer: I will, Roman. Wait, where are you going?

Regent: The police have received a tip on Martin Li's location. I wish to be on the scene to help the heroes apprehend him.

Spencer: Good luck, Roman.

Regent: With the power at my armour's disposal, I won't need luck. Oh, and the name is... Regent.

Regent flies off towards the city with a smile on his face. At The NYPD, Peter and Ava meet with Maza.

Elisa: And that's the situation. Li is in the docks preparing for a possible comeback.

White Tiger: He's desperate

Spider-Man: And what about The Inner Demons?

Elisa: Deminished numbers. According to our tip, there's only twenty five men left after you guys took down the army he previously had earlier this week. We get him now and we'll be one step closer to ensuring some peace in the city.

Spider-Man: Then, let's get to it.

Elisa: Hey, Parker. Good to have you out there again. Taking down the bad guys hasn't been the same without you.

Spider-Man: Thanks. I just needed the right drive to get back in the game. See you down there, Elisa.

Peter swings off with Ava following close. At the warehouse at the docks, members of The Inner Demons stand guard outside. Cue Eagle, Knightowl, and Majestia descending from the sky to take them on. Majestia struggles a bit with the brute but pulls through in the end. Jess has her back whilst taking on the gunmen Knightowl takes out the snipers with one boomerang throw before tending to her wife.

Majestia: I'm fine.

Knightowl: Ly, we both know that's a lie.

Majestia: I can still fight.

Mr Negative: I hope that's true, Majestia, because I have a special surprise in store for you heroes as well as Spider-Man.

Mr Negative walks out and is followed by more members of The Inner Demons. Around thirty five now. Our heroines prepare for a fight when they are joined by two familiar faces.

Spider-Man: Hey, fancy meeting you here.

Eagle: Guys.

White Tiger: Fight now, talk later.

Mr Negative: Distract them, my Demons. I need a few more minutes to activate Amara's special weapon.

Mr Negative takes his leave and heads back inside the warehouse. The heroes engage in a long fight. Majestia takes on the brutes whilst Knightowl tackles a few swordsmen. Peter and Ava fight back to back against a few standard thugs. Jess comes face to face with a guy with two energy whips as weapons. The guy shows off by twirling them around just to intimidate Jess, who just shrugs and knocks him out with a punch to the face. After a few more minutes, all the thugs are down on the ground in pain. A thug tries to sneak up on Peter but the thug gets blasted across the ground by an unknown repulsor blast. Our heroes look up to see Regent float down from the skies.

Regent: Greetings, Fellow Heroes. It looks as though you could use an extra hand.

Spider-Man: Who are you?

Regent: My name is Regent and I'm here to help, Spider-Man, however I can.

A group of five big brute charge at Regent, who knocks them all back with one punch. The brutes land in front of Maza's arriving police car. The police stare wide eyed at Regent, who carries the rest of The Inner Demons over with one hand. He drops them off in front of Maza.

Regent: Comissioner, I believe these are the criminals you are looking for.

Elisa: Thank you, hero.

Regent: The name is Regent, Ma'am.

Regent walks over to the other heroes. He feels nothing but anger the more he looks at Majestia, Knightowl, Eagle, and White Tiger.

Spider-Man: Right. Knightowl, what's our plan?

Knightowl: No time for that. It's just us and him now.

Regent: Listen, he will gain more chances to escape the more we converse. We'd be better getting this over with.

Regent walks on inside with Peter close behind.

Spider-Man: Hey, Regent? I know you're kinda new but there should be precautions prepared in case the worst happens.

Regent: I trust them to have one ready for us, son. However, I don't think it'll be necessary once I get this criminal behind bars.

Regent continues until he finds Mr Negative in the lab. Peter arrives and looks around him before noticing the massive containment tube.

Spider-Man: What's in the tube, Martin?

Mr Negative: All I know is that this was another of that Amara bitch's experiments that will serve me well if her data is accurate.

Regent: Please, nothing will harm me. Do your worst, villain.

Mr Negative: I won't. He will do it for me.

Martin presses the activation switch and the tube opens, revealing a now bald headed and shirtless Eddie Brock Jr. He stands hunched over, almost like a zombie due to our heroes being able to see his rib cage.

Spider-Man: My God, Eddie! Where have you been? We've all been worried sick-.

Eddie: Must cleanse...

Spider-Man: Cleanse? Eddie, can you hear me?

Eddie slowly looks up and reveals that there is very little life in his eyes as he stares at Peter.

Eddie: Sense remains of Sy'kina... In your body... Must cleanse..!

Eddie grabs Peter's arm and Peter's senses go into maximum overload as his left arm begins burning. Peter pulls away in pain.

Spider-Man: Eddie, what are you doing? We're friends!

Eddie: Need to cleanse..! Cleanse..! CLEANSE!!!

Suddenly, Eddie becomes engulfed in a white liquid. Eddie's body gets larger due to the starnge substance. Regent takes a step back and pursues Mr Negative, who slips out a back door. Peter's eyes widen in terror as he comes face to face with the creature Eddie has turned into. The creature now known as...

Anti-Venom: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

We cut to black.


	18. Anti-Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of The Regent Arc.

**FIVE MONTHS AGO**

We open with Di Amara looking over surveillance footage of Venom's activities throughout the course of his various appearances while working on a new project titled Anti-Venom. Cue Jackal walking in.

Jackal: Getting inspiration for your project?

Di: In a way, yes. The way Venom moves is amazing as well as it's abilities to endure so much pain. Imagine having something like that under my control, willing to kill anything that even has had contact with Venom.

Jackal: Well, you may need a test subject to know if t'll work, Boss.

Di: Yes... I will, won't I? Good thing I know just the kind of person to get.

Di grins deviously at footage of Eddie Brock before we cut to white.

**PRESENT DAY**

Back in the present, Ava rushes inside the warehouse. Jess flies in front and stands in the way.

Eagle: Ava, wait up.

White Tiger: He needs our help and I refuse to stand by, Jess.

Eagle: I know but-.

White Tiger: Then help me. Please, Jess.

Cue Peter flying through the air and crashing in front of them. He groans in pain.

White Tiger: Peter!

Cue our heroine covering her mouth due to forgetting there may be police searching the rest of the area. Jess helps Peter to his feet just as Anti-Venom emerges, roaring at them.

Eagle: What the hell is that?

Spider-Man: It's Eddie.

White Tiger: Wait, Venom? What happened to him?

Spider-Man: If we ever run into Di Amara again, I'll ask her. Guys, you need to get everyone to safety. He's only after me.

White Tiger: Like hell I'm leaving you.

Spider-Man: There's no time to argue, Ava. Go!

Eagle grabs Ava and carries her out over her shoulder whilst flying out of the warehouse. Peter stands ready as Anti-Venom closes in.

Anti-Venom: Cleanse!!!

Spider-Man: Sorry, I already had my jabs! More importantly, I'm afraid of needles!

Anti-Venom extends his arms to grab Peter. The creature grabs Peter by the leg and neck and begins purging the remains of the symbiote in Peter's body as well as some of The OZ Formula from the spider bite.

Anti-Venom: Cleanse Klyntar...

Spider-Man: [getting weaker] Eddie, stop this!

Peter kicks himself free and leads Eddie back inside. Over with Mr Negative, he rushes towards a boat in order to flee the country. Regent, however, beats the villain to the punch due to his speed and flight.

Regent: As I said earlier, surrender and I might go easy on you.

Mr Negative: Please, even if you try to subdue me, I can simply bring you over to my way of thinking due to my abilities.

Regent: Really? How so?

Mr Negative: I take it you are familiar with Xanatos' crimes. I'm the one he kept hidden from the world and my parents paid the price with their blood.

Regent: I know that much about you already, Li.

Mr Negative: My power gives me the gift to expell negative energy as well as the power to manipulate others with my mind and touch. It may be a painful process but it has gotten me results and made my original revenge plan go smoothly before Spider-Man broke free from my control.

Regent: And that beast?

Mr Negative: Like I said, an experiment by Di Amara.

Regent smirks to himself before walking over... and knocking Li out in one punch. Li drops to the ground and them becomes trapped in a red sphere. The police arrive and see Regent take to the skies and leave.

Regent: I leave him to you, Officers.

Regent receives a message from Shannon. She is asking why not help the heroes in order to gain their trust before subduing them. Regent floats in midair about halfway from The Cellar, pondering his next move. Back at the warehouse, Peter breathes heavily after being thrown into a wall by Anti-Venom, who slowly approaches and hums the tune of Mr Sandman by The Chordettes. Before Anti-Venom makes his next move, a taser gets lodged into his back and lets loose 10,000 volts of electricity. The creature sniffs the air before turning round to glare at...

Agent Venom: Back off, Ugly!

Anti-Venom: Sy'kina... Must cleanse!!!

The two symbiote empowered men charge and begin to engage in a brutal battle as we fade to UV in the internet. She squirms in pain as Smythe begins the reset process of her systems.

Uncanny Valley: Must... Let... Jess... Know!

UV sends an email of all of Roman's research to Jess' laptop before she is deleted from the system. In the lab, Smythe sighs in exhaustion after another job well done. Shannon walks in.

Spencer: It's done.

Shannon: Good to hear. Hey, Spencer, do you want me to take over for the rest of the night?

Spencer: Thank you but I can work on a while longer.

Shannon: I know but... What about your son?

Spencer's expression sours.

Spencer: My son is the reason I'm doing this at all. Those heroes had a chance to save him and they ignored his pleas for help. Now look at him, unable to walk and get on with his life due to being different from his peers. All thanks to Spider-Man and his little pack of freaks.

Shannon: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up.

Spencer: No need to apologise, my dear. You weren't thinking. Now, let's see what our boss' next move will be.

Back at the fight, Ava and Jess join the fray. However, Eddie is too quick for them both and they get swatted aside. Majestia attempts a ground pound but Anti-Venom catches the punch and forces her to the ground, repeatedly punching her in the noggin. Knightowl rushes over but gets a kick to the face. Anti-Venom roars as Peter attempts another charge but gets web swung to safety by Flash.

Agent Venom:

Anti-Venom: Cleanse! Destroy! Kill..!

Flash groans in pain before his face changes into the face of...

Sy'kina: Eddie? It's us. Stop this, please! Listen to us! Fight this like you have done in the past! You are strong, Eddie! Be strong again for us! For... For me.

Anti-Venom pauses before changing his face into Eddie's own face.

Eddie: Kill me... Kill me before I kill somebody else... Please, Bro, kill meeeeeeeaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Anti-Venom takes full control and charges at them both. Peter is sluggish and gets rammed through a nearby brick wall, landing before Maza and the rest. Everyone watches as Flash struggles in his fight with Eddie. Eddie has tendrils lodged into Flash's lower torso and begins burning Sy'kina, making the hero and the symbiote scream in sheer agony. Anti-Venom forms a axe blade with his right hand and prepares to kill the hero... but then gets tackled by Regent and slammed into the ground. Everyone stares in shock at this turn of events. Regent repeatedly slams Eddie against the ground until he is rendered immobile. Regent stands victorious and hears Peter struggle to get back on his feet. Regent walks over to offer Peter a hand up.

Regent: Are you okay, Spider-Man?

Spider-Man: Yeah, thanks.

Regent: I apologise for my actions in that mission. If I had waited for you to come up with a plan, maybe we could've avoided this kind of damage. And I left you alone to fight that thing by yourself. It was wrong of me tod do so but I did manage to apprehend Martin Li. Again, I am sorry.

Spider-Man: We all make mistakes, Regent. Some that may have a big cost... Anyway, I'm impressed with how you handled yourself. Ever consider joining The Avengers?

Regent: As much as I'd like to, I would probably decline. Are you a member?

Spider-Man: No, I refused membership over a year ago. My friends might be willing to offer it to you, though.

Regent looks over at the other heroes but looks at them with hate and resentment.

Regent: I may have to decline that kind of offer.

The older heroes take notice of Regent's face and decide to walk over to speak with him.

Knightowl: Is something wrong?

Regent: Sorry, I just have problems with trusting people. Maybe with time, you can see me as an ally in the fight against criminals.

Majestia: Even though I'm not really an Avenger, I'd welcome you to the team with open arms.

Regent smiles and shakes Majestia's hand. In his mind, however, all Regent can think about is making Majestia suffer for the role she played in the death of his family. After a while Peter meets with Ava, Flash, and Jess at The Empire State Building. Flash has Peter in a headlock and gives the returned hero a well deserved noogie.

Agent Venom: I knew you'd be back, Parker.

Peter: OW! Can somebody stop him, please?!

Ava: Nah, you kinda deserve this.

Jess: Plus, this is gold. I wish I was recording this right now but secret identities.

Liiri: Fledgling...

Jess: What? It is.

Liiri: It is still not any way for The Eagle Miraculous Holder to act with others. What have I always said?

Jess: Eagle should be majestic and noble at all times.

Liiri: Correct. Although, I do agree that this is amusing.

Jess: Exactly.

Flash lets Peter go after that.

Agent Venom: Seriously though, I'm glad you're back because it hasn't really been fun without you. That, and I missed my greatest hero fight crime with me.

Peter: Thanks, Flash. All of you, really. I know it hasn't been easy and I wasn't a good guy but I'll do everything I can to make it up to you all. That's a promise.

Ava: Amen to that, Web Head.

Peter: Thanks, KitKat. Now, about Regent...

Jess: You have a bad feeling about him, right?

Peter: Yeah, which means we need to keep a close eye on him and his methods. Until we know what we're dealing with, remain alert at all times when working with him.

Flash, Ava, and Jess: Right.

Speaking of Regent, he steps out of his suit and punches the nearest wall just as Shannon walks in.

Shannon: I know it was hard to talk to those two older heroes-.

Augustus: Do NOT associate them with that name again in my presence.

Shannon: Of course but this is the right move. Surely you do see that.

Augustus sighs before composing himself.

Augustus: Yes, you are right. Puls, it will help me learn more about their strengths and weaknesses.

Shannon: By the way, Bullit is wanting Martin Li released.

Augustus: Which I won't be doing now that I have a good way to bring people over to my way of thinking about their so-called heroes. Be sure to apologise on my behalf. What about Stillwell?

Shannon: He cracked the robot's system and will have the data on your desk at any minute.

Augustus: Excellent. Anything else I need to know?

Shannon: Your niece is also attempting to visit again.

Augustus: Figures. Tell Lila that I am far too busy for her-.

Once they open the door, the two adults are greeted by the young Italian girl from waaaaaaaay back at the beginning of this storyline, who bares an uncanny resemblance to the actress Rosabell Laurenti Sellers (Tyene Sand from Game Of Thrones). It is Lila Rossi. Yes, THAT Lila Rossi.

Lila: Uncle Augie!

Lila hugs Augustus after leaping up to reach his neck. Shannon is amused by this action.

Augustus: Lila, it is good to see you. Why are you here?

Lila: Well, I did wish to pay my favourite uncle a visit. Plus, Mom is here on business and said I can do whatever I want before we head off to Paris. So, I'm here to see my uncle.

Augustus: I'm touched, Lila, really. However, I must cut this reunion short due to a huge meeting coming up with The Board Of Directors. In other words, boring grown up stuff which I know you hate.

Lila: Aw... Well, I'll come back some other time. Nice seeing you again, Uncle Augie.

The girl walks away, rejected and sadly. Augustus sighs in defeat.

Augustus: However, I might be able to make time tomorrow. If that is fine with you, that is.

Lila: Sonds great! See you tomorrow, Uncle Augie!

Cue the girl skipping away towards the elevator.

Shannon: She's quite the handful.

Augustus: You have no idea. Then again, she does take after her father. Now, back to business.

Augustus loads up the computer and looks at the data from UV's hard drive. The data containing the identities of every hero on the planet that UV has met. Augustus notices the folder about Spider-Man and stares in wide eyed shock at the true face behind Spider-Man's mask.

Augustus: Peter Parker...

He then skims through various other data in UV's memory banks from her fighting with her fellow heroes against villains to her just hanging out with her friends. Roman then notices images of Peter and Ava's kiss from after the event of The Coming Of Galactus and begins forming a plan in his mind. Let's cut to Jess' bedroom. The young heroine is wrapped up in a bath towel as she dries her hair. Her laptop lets out a beep.

Jess: Liir, can you see who that is?

Liiri, eating some bird seed, floats over to the machine and hits the F button, which makes Jess' desktop come on. Liiri takes notice of the Email part of the computer.

Liiri: You have received a message from your sister, Fledgling.

Jess: What?

She rushes over and sits ready to read the email from her sister, hoping to know her whereabouts. Jess opens the email and her eyes widen the more she reads it. An email about Augustus Roman, The Regent Project, The Cellar, Sam Bullit's release forms for Mysterio and other villains they faced, and the deaths of Roman's family.

Jess: Oh God.

We cut to black.


	19. Your True Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of The Regent Arc.

We open with Augustus stepping out of The Regent Suit. He sighs once he sits down and turns on the telly.

Jameson: _**Once again, the new hero calling himself Regent has taken down a bunch of criminals with little difficulty. Meanwhile, Spider-Man refuses to fully comment on his competition every time our reporters ask for his opinion. Then again, he could be jealous of Regent showing him how a real hero should act.**_

Shannon walks in and sees Roman switch off the telly.

Shannon: Another job well done, Boss.

Augustus: Agreed. However, the young heroes are hesitant around me now.

Shannon: Well, we did kidnap their friend without leaving any evidence of doing so. And what of Knightowl and Majestia?

Augustus: Oh, I don't really care what those two think. After all, I now have the power to make Majestia suffer for her role in the death of my family.

Shannon: Augustus...

Augustus: Having second thoughts, Shannon?

Shannon: No, I'm just worried about you and what might happen should your plans fail.

Augustus: Trust me, nothing will go wrong. Once I have every superhuman, whether hero or villain, under lock and key in the cellar with the rest of their kind, I will be the only hero this world will need. Now, where is Spencer?

Shannon: Working on a special project for when you go after Spider-Man.

Augustus: Special project, huh? Tell him to meet me in my office. I wish to learn about this project before I begin my plans for tonight.

We fade to Peter swinging Ava home and sticking to the window leading into her bedroom. She climbs in and shushes Peter as he follows suit. They both unmask.

Peter: What is it?

Ava: Just a surprise. Now close your eyes.

Peter does as he's told and briefly considers sneaking a peek at what it might be but decides against it. He feels Ava lean in to whisper in his ear.

Ava: *whispers* You can look now.

Peter opens and is briefly stunned by Ava's appearance. She has on a black dress that reaches down to her knees, an emerald necklace, and has her hair back into a ponytail.

Ava: What do you think?

Peter: I think I'm in love with this look. What's the occasion?

Ava: Well, The Fall Formal is coming up soon and I wanted your opinion on my clothing for the night.

Peter: Ava, you are beautiful no matter what you're wearing. I mean it with all my heart.

Ava: *chuckles* That, Señor Parker, is the best answer you could give me.

Peter: I aim to please, Señorita Ayala.

They share a kiss as Ava wraps her arms around his neck and raises her left leg along his right leg, which he gently strokes just to hear her purr. Before anything goes further...

Angela: AHEM!

They pull away and stare in fright at a pissed off Angela del Toro and an amused Zia.

Angela: Not in my home, Rugrats.

Ava: Mom, we were just-.

Peter: I was only leaving her off before-.

Angela just glares daggers at the lovebirds.

Zia: Well, who wants coffee? Peter, take away cup?

Peter: Just tea, Zia. Thank you.

Zia: Ava, your usual?

Ava: Give me the one for a change, Sis.

Angela: Ava, go help your sister. Me and your boyfriend need to have a little chat.

Ava: But-. Fine. Just don't arrest him again.

Angela: No promises.

Ava mouths sorry as she heads into the Kitchen. Angela closes the bedroom door and crosses her arms while Peter looks down at the ground.

Peter: Captain, I...

Angela: Listen, Peter. I know you and my daughter are really close now after what happened with Li and I support you both. I really do. However, I won't appreciate finding out my daughter got pregnant due to you two doing it behind my back.

Peter: We were not going to do that, I swear. If we did, I'd turn myself over to you.

Angela: You're absolutely certain?

Peter: Ms del Toro, we are never going to go against the promise you and Ava made beforehand about that topic.

Silence as Angela looks into his eyes... and shakes her head in relief.

Angela: Thank you. Now, I'll make sure your tea is ready. Oh, and Peter? Call me Ange.

The police captain heads into the kitchen and Peter climbs out the window to hang on a wall. After wait a few minutes, Ava hands him the tea and he takes a sip.

Peter: Thanks.

Ava: No prob. Peter, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with my mom.

Peter: Eh, it wasn't too serious. Did I get her in trouble with you?

Ava: Yup. I just got an earful before coming to talk with you.

Peter: That explains the angry Spanish shouting match I just heard. Hope you won.

Ava: Only with a technicality.

Peter takes on last sip before heading off.He slips his mask on and gives Ava one last look.

Spider-Man: Ava, I did like your surprise.

Ava smiles and nods at that. Peter then swings off towards home and Ava lies back in her bed, sighing in pure joy. Zia walks in and sits beside her baby sister.

Zia: Well, that talk with Mom went well.

Ava: Trust me, that was one of our more serious arguments.

Zia: I'm just lucky our abuela wasn't here to see you two doing that. She'd have one helluva fit.

Ava: Sure she would.

Zia: Ava, all joking aside...

Ava: I know what you're going to say and I promise I won't do that again. I just wanted-.

Zia: We all know what you were wanting and it wasn't just showing him that dress.

Ava: We were not going to do that, if that's what you're getting at.

Zia: I know. ... Have to say, I like him the more he pays our home a visit.

Ava: Yeah...

We cut to Roman and Smythe looking at a giant robot made to resemble a black widow spider.

Augustus: Impressive craftsmanship, Spencer.

Spencer: Thank you, sir. I call this machine... The Spider-Slayer. I have designed it to aid you in the fight against Spider-Man, should the need arise.

Augustus: Thank you but I'd prefer to keep your amazing machine on standby. Just in case that wall crawling bastard proves to be more of a menace than Jameson claims.

Spencer: I... understand. 

Augustus: Now, if you will excuse me, I have to pay a visit to the former mayor and her family.

Roman leaves the room and presses a button that leads him down into The Cellar. A prison filled to the brim with supervillains from well known faces like The Mandarin and Zemo to lesser known villains like Firepower and Miracle Man. Roman walks past all of them to enter the next room... which has cells filled with almost every superhero on the planet. The Avengers, Black Knight, Big Hero 6, etc. Basically everyone bar the ones currently running around New York, Doctor Strange, Scarlet Spider, Scarlet Witch, and Spider-Woman. Roman stares at the cell Cap is in and Cap glares right back.

Augustus: Comfy, Captain?

Captain America: ...

Augustus: I'll take that as a yes. Do not look so glum. After all, the rest of your fellow heroes will soon join you once I get my hands on them. Uncanny Valley learned that the hard way.

Captain America: You think this'll change what happened, Roman? All of this won't bring them back. Believe me, I've been in your shoes. I lost everyone the day I went in the ice-.

Augustus: ENOUGH! I know full well that this won't bring my family back but it did teach me the one thing everyone should know. Superbeings, hero & villain, ruin our lives, take away the people we love and don't give a DAMN once the day is saved. You certainly didn't the day I lost Alanna and Tanya. You claim to want to protect everyone but, in the end, all you want is the fame and glory. When I am finished with your little friends, including Spider-Man, everyone will look up to the skies for hope. Hope that I will deliver to them.

Captain America: You underestimate those young heroes, especially Spider-Man. That fault, I tell you right now, will lead to your downfall.

Augustus: We shall see, Rogers. We. Shall. See.

The Regent suit forms around Roman's body and the cells glow red as he begins to siphon their powers into his suit. Regent, once his power levels are stable, takes flight and zooms in with the intention of getting some good ol' fashioned revenge. With Peter, he arrives home and is greeted by Kaine.

Kaine: Heard you and Ava tied the knot, Punk.

Peter: Kaine! Uh, yeah. We are kinda seeing each other now.

Kaine: Told you so. Anyway, before you ask, I'm just paying a little visit due to a certain someone you've met recently.

Peter: Teresa...

Kaine: I heard she works for Fury now. That's good to know and...

Peter: Kaine?

Kaine looks at his brother as tears run down his face, something Peter has never seen before where his older brother is concerned.

Kaine: I am just glad she's back and...

Peter: *hugs Kaine* I know how you feel, Bro.

They both head inside and are greeted by Aunt May, who is glaring at Peter.

Aunt May: And where have you been, Young Man?

Peter: I was at the library.

Aunt May: Really? Because I just called the library and you weren't there. Spill. Now.

Peter: I was out on patrol with Ava.

Aunt May: That wasn't so hard, was it?

Peter: No, Ma'am. Sorry, I just...

Aunt May: Honey, I'm pulling your leg. I'm just glad you're seeing someone again. Just don't screw it up.

Peter: Knowing my luck, May, it'll be hate not to.

Kaine: I have total faith in this relationship. You were the best little brother ever.

Peter: Why the hell are you using that last sentence the past tense?!

Kaine: I have seen the girl you're dating and know she has one helluva temper. I'd feel sorry for the poor guy that pisses her off.

Minor foreshadowing! Peter lets out a sigh once he receives a call from Jess. It is also revealed that Peter's ringtone has been changed to A Teenager In Love by Donny Osmond (it's a great song, BTW).

Peter: Hello, Jess. What's up?

Jess: PETER, WE NEED HELP! IT'S REGENT AND-. AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!

Jess' phone hangs up. Peter pulls on his suit and races out the door, not before telling Kaine to stay with May. At The Keynes Estate, Regent has trashed the living room and slowly advances towards Jess.

Regent: I would suggest you surrender, Miss Keynes, like your mother did in the election.

Eagle: I am not my mother, Roman!

Regent: So you figured it out?

Eagle: No, I received an email from my sister telling me everything to know about you and the reasons you are even doing this elaborate revenge scheme.

Regent: If you are referring to the robot that I took apart piece by piece...

Eagle, triggered, leaps over and tries everything she can to knock Roman down, using every move her mom taught her when she was still a sidekick. Regent just grabs her by the left arm and slams her twice into the ground and once into a wall. Cue Olympia zooming in to deliver a punch to Regent's gut... that doesn't even phase him.

Regent: I have waited a long time for this, you extraterrestrial bitch!

Regent punches Majestia out of the house and she crashes into the main street. Regent zooms down and punches the woman repeatedly but Majestia holds back his punches with her hands. However, she notices she is not strong enough to overpower the villain.

Majestia: How?

Regent: I have the power of every strong superbeing on the planet. Hulk, Juggernaut, Thor, Hercules, and even more of your friends. Speaking of which...

Regent fires a unibeam like beam from his chest in Majestia's face until her is on the cusp of losing consciousness. Regent then channels the power of the elements from his hands and prepares to murder her.

Regent: So much for The Hero Of Two Worlds.

Knightowl then leaps on and plants plastique on the centre of Regent's chest before being knocked away with a back hand. The plastique detonates and seemingly kills Regent. Knightowl sighs in relief before hearing her daughter collapse behind her.

Knightowl: Eagle! Come on, Honey. Say something.

Eagle: Be... Behind you...

Knightowl turns... and gets her entire face grabbed by a pissed off Regent. Regent then electrocutes Knightowl into unconsciousness and fires two laser beams into her lower torso. He looks down at Eagle, who attempts to stand back up and get in a stance. Regent responds by hitting her with a gust of wind, sending her slamming into a wall. He walks over and retrieves his quarry, also erasing people's memories of what just transpired. He takes his leave with the heroes in tow. He is about halfway to his destination when he gets web in his eyes. Regent crashes on a rooftop and stands back up to face Peter, who stands firm and ready for anything Regent throws at him. Regent chuckles to himself.

Regent: And I almost thought you wouldn't show up tonight, Spider-Man. Or do you prefer your real name, Peter Parker?

Peter flinches a bit after hearing that.

Regent: Do not bother denying it, Son. I know everything about you, especially the crimes you have committed all in the name of justice.

Spider-Man: I am not a criminal.

Regent: Yet you wear a mask like one, and get people killed like one.

Spider-Man: I don't kill, Roman. Neither should you.

Regent: You don't kill? Tell that to Norman Osborne.

Peter freezes up at that.

Regent: Oh yes, I even know why you claimed to hate superbeings the day we met. Because your girlfriend, Gwen Stacy was killed in your last battle with Osborne and you blamed yourself for creating Goblin, which led to the events of her death.

Spider-Man: I have moved on and-.

Regent: LIES! I know every secret in that head of yours. Her death still haunts you, even to the point you are awake half the night. Images of her final look at you before her demise...

_**SNAP!!!** _

Peter snaps and charges but Regent gets Peter in an arm lock before pile driving the hero into the ground. Peter gets back up but feels his personal gravity getting stronger as he's stuck to the ground. Regent then punches his back, breaking a few ribs that makes Peter yell out in pain. Regent pulls Peter up and then follows up with a suplex and another and another and another and Ava pops up out of nowhere to scratch Regent in the eyes. She stands firm over Peter's body after kicking Regent back over towards the ledge, making people on the street look up in confusion. Regent growls and Ava snarls at him.

Regent: Protecting your mate, Little Cub?

White Tiger: I am far from little, Regent.

Regent: Indeed but I'll soon fix that observation shortly.

They leap towards each other and Regent blocks her attack and responds by shattering her left arm. Ava clutches it as she screams in pain. Regent then kicks her towards the ledge of the building. Ava tries to get up but can't find her footing. Regent charges up a lethal repulsor beam from his hand and takes aim at the heroine. This is when Peter gets back up and takes the bullet for his girlfriend.

Spider-Man: NOOOOO!!!

Peter takes the full force of the blast and is knocked off the side of the building. Peter, knocked out, falls towards the street and crashes onto the roof of a passing bus. As he is being driven away, Peter thought he could hear Ava scream his name. Back on the roof, Ava gets back up and turns towards Regent. And She. Is. Pissed.

Regent: I am sorry, Miss Ayala.

White Tiger: You will be when I'm done with you.

Ava engages in a brief fight... which lasts four seconds as Regent just punches her in the stomach and she gets sent flying into a wall. Regent walks over and grabs Ava by the neck. She wakes and attempts to scratch Roman's face but he applies a small amount of pressure to her neck to knock her out. He then uses his telepathy to wipe the minds of every witnesses to the fight. Regent, content with his small victory, takes off with the captured heroes. Peter, meanwhile is still on the bus when it reaches the bus shelter. Peter is then picked up by an unseen figure as we fade to black.


	20. Battle In The Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part four of The Regent Arc.

We open with Ava waking up in a cell via a small electric shock. Our heroine glares at Roman and Shannon.

Augustus: Welcome, Miss Ayala, to The Cellar. Consider it your new home.

White Tiger: Roomy. Could do with a fresh coat of paint.

Cue a much stronger electric shock via Shannon pressing a button on he cell's keypad.

White Tiger: Hey, I'm talking to the bastard you call Boss.

Shannon: Call him that again-.

White Tiger: Threatening me? This how you treat everyone here?

Every hero in The Cellar: Yes.

Fredzilla: She gave me popcorn.

Augustus: Shannon, I think I can take it from here.

Shannon nods and leaves while glaring at Ava, who gives her a wink. Roman sighs in regret.

Augustus: I am sorry for her, Ava. Shannon, like most of my employees, doesn't like your kind very much.

White Tiger: Trust me, the feeling is mutual after what you did to Spidey.

Augustus: Ah yes, your boyfriend. I was going to ask you where we would be able to find him.

White Tiger: According to his movie, he is an emissary of Hell. You should be able to get into Hell after nearly killing him.

Augustus: Nearly killing him would be accurate. The reason I'm asking is because I can't find him anywhere at the bus garages. I followed his trail and it led me to a dead end. If you cooperate, I will set you free.

White Tiger: Tempting but no deal. Now, I might as well get comfy before he comes to save us all.

Augustus' patience has run out as he punches the button that makes every hero suffer from a huge jolt of electricity. This goes on for a full minute before every hero is on the verge of losing consciousness. He kneels down in front of Ava's cell and smirks.

Augustus: Trust me, you will have all the time in the world to get comfortable in The Cellar. Mostly because you won't be able to leave. Then again, the more I think about my dilemma, the more I'm considering going after his family. Yours too if you keep up this attitude. In the end, I will get what I want, whether it be him alive or beaten to a bloody pulp at my feet. Making sure he is alive just to make sure he sees you before he dies along with your mother and sister and whoever is related to our wall crawling Hero Of New York. What do you think of that, Miss Ayala?

Beneath her mask, Ava's face is filled with pure rage after hearing what Roman said.

White Tiger: ... I think that I will personally make sure you won't be able to gloat about it in public if you so much as think about harming a hair on their heads. That is not a threat, Your Mayoriship. That is a god damn PROMISE!

Augustus: Then tell me what I want to know. Where. Is. Spider-Man?

White Tiger: Two words. The first word begins with F and you can probably put two & two together.

Augustus growls in defeat and shocks her again with a much more lethal electric shock this time. Ava is now unconscious and Roman receives a text from Shannon, informing him that Xanatos has arrived. We fade to The Parker Household as Kaine paces in front of Aunt May.

Aunt May: Kaine...

Kaine: I'm going out to find him.

Aunt May: No, you are not-.

Kaine: May-.

Aunt May: Not without me. I'll get my coat.

Aunt May walks into the kitchen to get her coat when the front door receives a knock. Kaine opens it... and finds Flash holding an unconscious Peter.

Agent Venom: Help me get him inside.

Kaine: Peter!

A few minutes later, Peter is placed on the sofa wrapped up in a duvet.

Flash: I found him on top of a bus. I don't know what happened but it must've been pretty bad if he's in that state.

Kaine: Thanks, Flash. Huh, never thought I'd say that to you. Ever.

Flash: These are weird times.

Kaine: Talk to me about weird when you come across Stegron The Dinosaur Man.

Aunt May: Ssssssshhhh!!! Listen.

Peter is mumbling in his sleep and tossing a wee bit.

Kaine: C'mon, Little Brother, fight this thing. We all need you up and ready to fight again.

Peter groans in pain as we fade to inside his mind. Peter stands wearing nothing but the lower half of his costume and his hair style is similar to Blonde Peter from Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse. He stares at nothing until his greatest villain appears before him. Norman Osborne aka Goblin. Norman begins cackling at Peter before charging Our hero gets into a stance before charging towards Goblin. He throws punch after punch, kick after kick, and doesn't even phase the green goliath. Goblin lifts Peter up and punches him towards a slowly forming wall. Peter tries to get back up but gets pinned by Goblin, who punches him into the ground. Peter is then falling down an endless abyss. Beside him is Gwen, who is giving him the same look she gave him before her death.

Gwen: Save me, Peter. Why didn't you save me?

A web line catches her and she is pulled up while her neck snaps again.

Peter: Gwen!!!

Peter then lands in front of his house and hears a gun going off. He knows what just happened inside. He rushes inside and sees Aunt May cradling a dying Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben coughs before dying.

Aunt May: It's your fault that he's dead, Peter!Why didn't you stop that crook when you had the chance?!

Peter: Aunt May: I didn't know-.

Aunt May: BULLSHIT! I wish you were never born, you stupid twat!

May pushes her nephew out of the house and he falls into the padded cell of Harry Osborne, who is in his Hobgoblin form.

Hobgoblin: It's all your fault, Parker! If you didn't let your brother lobotomise my dad, I wouldn't have become this or put your precious Ava in the hospital!

Peter: Harry...

Harry just responds by punching Peter in the gut four times and pinning him against a wall. Harry's nails extend into claws and he rams them into Peter's heart. Peter coughs up a bit of blood before being allowed to drop to the floor and bleed out. In the real world, Peter is now on the floor tossing and throwing his arms on the floor while Kaine keeps him pinned. Aunt May rushes in with a bag of ice to rest on her nephew's head.

Kaine: Stop fighting me, Punk! Fight this whatever this is!

Aunt May: Hold him still.

Kaine: I am but he's being a pain in the ass about it!

Aunt May: Kaine, language!

Kaine: Fine. He IS being a pain in the ass about it!

Flash: ... You're hopeless sometimes, you know that?

Kaine: Stay out of this, Thompson!

Cue a portal opening in the middle of the living room and Scarlet Witch stepping out.

Scarlet Witch: Everyone, kindly step aside.

Aunt May: Who are you supposed to be?

Kaine: Wanda?

Scarlet Witch: I am a friend of Teresa Parker and wish to aid you in saving your nephew. Good to see you too, Kaine.

Kaine: Have to say, I like the new look.

Scarlet Witch: Thank you. So does your sister.

Kaine: What is that supposed to-?

Scarlet Witch: What happened in SHIELD Academy stays in SHIELD Academy. Now, let me focus and hold your brother as steady as you can.

Wanda summons Chaos Magic from both of her hands and places her hands against the sides of Peter's head. Wanda begins whispering an incantation that seems to be working in her favour due to Peter calming down. Inside his head, Peter wakes up in what looks like a heavenly version of Forest Hills. He slowly stands up, ready for the next punishment he'll probably receive. Instead, he witnesses people just going about their daily lives.

???: You okay, Peter?

Peter turns around to be greeted by a familiar face.

Peter: Uncle Ben?

Uncle Ben: Hey, Kiddo. So you're back in the suit again?

Peter: Yeah, and failing miserably at my job.

Uncle Ben: Only because you're allowing yourself to fail. My nephew never let this happen before. Why are you starting now?

Gwen: Because he blames himself for my death as well as yours.

Peter: Gwen...

Gwen: P, don't let my death continue to plague you.

Peter: I just...

Gwen: Hey, it's fine if you miss me but you are letting my last moments hinder your ability to do good for the city.

George Stacy: She's right, Peter.

Peter: Captain Stacy.

George Stacy: I have made peace with your other life and forgive you for failing to save my life that night. I can see why my daughter loved you very much.

Gwen walks up and gives Peter one last kiss.

Gwen: Live your life, P. Promise me that.

Peter: I promise, Gwen. I read you letter and I want to say...

Gwen: I know. Tell Ava I said hi and make sure you watch out for her no matter what.

She leaves with her dad but then...

Peter: I love you.

Gwen: I know.

The Stacys then fade away into a white void. Lastly, Uncle Ben walks up to his nephew and gives him one last hug before giving him one last conversation.

Uncle Ben: Peter, I am proud of what you do for the city and for those you love. My advice? Keep doing what you do best and remember what I told you that day.

Peter: "With great power, comes great responsibility."

Uncle Ben: Good luck, Kiddo.

Peter: Thanks, Uncle Ben.

Uncle Ben fades away and tears runs down Peter's face. He wipes them off and turns towards Goblin, who has just appeared and slowly advances towards him. Peter smirks with determination and pulls on his mask. They both charge with Goblin attempting to crush his most hated enemy and Peter casually dodging each attempt. Goblin roars in frustration before letting loose a barage of flames at Peter, who leaps over them and fires natural webbing from his wrists in order to web zip over towards Goblin. Peter dodges another deadly punch and punches Goblin right across the face, followed by a kick, a few jabs and an uppercut. Goblin is down but not out yet. Peter rushes over, grabs Goblin, and flings the villain into a tankor. The tankor explodes and all that's left of Goblin is a charred skeleton. Peter pants heavily and slowly at that before dropping to his knees. Suddenly, two kids rush out and greet Peter. One is a boy and the other is a slightly older girl, both half Caucasian and half Hispanic.

Boy: Wow, that was so cool!

Girl: Yeah, we saw the whole thing.

Boy: Are you a superhero?

Spider-Man: I am, kid. Call me Spider-Man.

Boy: Awesome! When I grow up, I'll be a great hero like you!

Spider-Man: I don't doubt it. What about you, little one?

Girl: I wanna be a hero too but it seems scary.

Spider-Man: I know it does. I feel scared all the time when fighting the biggest bad guys. However, that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up and run away. Because if th world is in danger, you have the right to stand up for the little guy and save anyone you can no matter what.

The kids stare in awe at that.

???: Benjy! Maya!

Benjy and Maya: Coming, Mom!

The two kids rush over towards Peter's house. Peter stares in slight shock at their mother, who is a slightly older Ava Ayala. Peter and her stare for a while before the dad emerges from behind her. The father is an older Peter Parker. Both Peters exchange a nod before everything fades to black. In the real world, Wanda moves her hands away from Peter's head as he just wakes up.

Peter: What happened?

Cue May and Kaine hugging the hell out of Peter.

Aunt May: Don't ever scare me like that again, Peter Benjamin Parker.

Peter: OW! Okay, okay, okay! May, I'm aching all over!

Aunt May: Sorry, not sorry.

Kaine: You good?

Peter: I will be once I... Oh my God, Ava!

Peter stands up but drops to his knees. Wanda goes over to help him up.

Peter: Scarlet Witch?

Scarlet Witch: I owed your sister a favour and me saving your life makes us even.

Peter: Thank you.

Scarlet Witch: Anytime, Kid.

Flash: Hey, Puny Parker. You gave me quite a scare there.

Peter: Really? How out of it was I?

Flash: You might've punched me once or twice.

Peter: Sorry.

Flash: Eh, I kinda deserved it. So what now?

Peter notices his mask lying on the coffee table. He walks over and slips it over his head before turning back to face Flash and his other allies.

Spider-Man: Let's go save Ava and our friends.

Kaine: I'll catch up. Wanda and I need to have a chat.

Peter and Flash swing off to fight the mayor. Kaine and Wanda are on the porch sitting on the bench.

Scarlet Witch: What do you wish to know, Kaine?

Kaine: I think we both know what I want to know, Wanda. What did you do to help Peter snap out of his brief coma?

Wanda takes a breath before answering without any hints of lying to Kaine.

Scarlet Witch: I just made him believe he had a meeting with his loved ones but, in the end, it was all an illusionmade by yours truly.

Kaine satres in wide eyed disbelief.

Kaine: Are you being serious right now?!

Scarlet Witch: PFFFTTTT! No! Oh my God, could you imagine if I actually did that to you or the rest of your family?! That would be one of the worst cop outs in history! Plus, Strange would scold me for doing so and getting away with it! *chuckles briefly* No, I actually made him get in contact with their spirits from The Afterlife using a very dangerous spell. It takes a lot of practice and a lot of energy. I can only cast it sparingly.

Kaine: Did you ever use it to speak with..?

Scarlet Witch: ... Yes.

Kaine: Hey, I'm not good at this kind of thing but I'm sorry for what happened to Vis and grateful for everything you did for my little brother.

Wanda smiles and gives Kaine a kiss on the cheek.

Scarlet Witch: Thank you and you're welcome. Now, I believe you need to help save the city.

Kaine: Wanna come with? It'll be like old times.

Scarlet Witch: Eh, why the hell not.

They both run after Peter and Flash. We cut to black.


End file.
